Killshot
by noneofthismakessensetome
Summary: Her name was Killshot because once you face her you won't come out alive. Heiki Hikari is living on borrowed time. Without any knowlege of her past and a soul trapped in her sword as the only momento she got to keep, Hikari has made it her mission to recover her lost memories. However it seems that fate has a funny way of turning her life around. Please Review.
1. Killshot

Hikari Heiki stared longingly at her forehead protector. The Kirigakure symbol was almost mocking her. She knew for a fact that it belonged to her, but she couldn't remember anything about herself. Only her name and age and what the sword in her hand had told her. She tucked the forehead protector in her weapon pouch and stood up on the roof of the building.

She knew she was a shinobi, and her muscle memory retained her training well, but she couldn't remember any of it. She sighed and leaped off the roof and onto the one next to it.

The fifteen year old was in

the rice village hoping to find a clue about herself or her clan. After all the only way she could was by traveling which is exactly what she's doing. She stopped at a bar her katana hoisted up her waist.

It's ito was a pure white colour that never seemed to get dirty with a silver same. A little water bottle charm dangling from its kashira. Its saya was a jet black colour.

The contrast made her eyes hurt the first time she laid eyes on it, but it was the only thing that possibly had a connection to get past. "What are you doing here kid?"

"I'm looking for information." She replied her walnut brown eyes piercing into the man's in front of her. "Nothing's for free kid get out of here." He turned away. "Who said I wanted it for free?" She asked mockingly.

"Excuse me?"

"Like I said, I need answers." She said tossing a sack of gold on the counter. "I know you're neutral teritorry; that makes you a great source of information."

He reached for the pouch. She pulled her katana and pointed it at his throat. "Not before you answer me. Start talking."

"What do you want to know, kid?"

"Kirigakure's Heiki clan." His eyes widened "Why?"

"I'm tailing one of them, Hikari Heiki." She replied. "She's dead, kid." Hikari sighed and pulled her hitaite out of her pouch and pulled her sleeve up. The ANBU tattoo on her shoulder coming into view. "What do you know?"

"I don't know much, all I know is she became a Jonin at the age of ten and ANBU at eleven."

"Do you know anything else? Anything at all?" She asked. She already knew this she wanted to find something new. "I'm assuming you already knew this?"

"Yes."

"Another thing I know is she was taken away from her parents when she was five to forge Yagura's weapon."

"Forge?"

"The Heiki clan is known for their weapon forging kekki genkai. They study the feelings and spirit of the person they forge the weapon for. They have a very extensive knowledge of weapons; they can create weapons no one has heard of and like any clan, they have their own techniques and secrets."

"How? If no one heard of the weapons before how can they create them?"

"They use their own chakra to do so. That's why that poor girl died."

"I don't get it."

"When Hikari Heiki was about seven the third shinobi war was in motion, the Samehada, one of the seven swords was destroyed. The Heiki clan spent three whole years trying to reforge it but no one could and they died before they could complete it."

"Then Hikari came along?"

"Yes, she was a prodigy in a clan of prodigies. She was exploited to reforge the Samehada, she died but after she completed her task successfully."

"Arigatou." She said getting off her stool. "Wait, kid."

"Yes?"

"What's your name?"

"Yuki." She replied shortly and proceeded on her way to the door. "Do you have a place to stay?"

"Oh no I don't have time for staying here, I'll be on my way." She said closing the door. She did in fact have a place to stay but she couldn't risk the man coming after her or asking any questions. She sighed and started walking in the village. Some sweets would do her good.

"Itachi Uchiha of Konohagakure."

"I heard he killed his entire clan, even his family."

"No, he spared his little brother."

"I heard he put him under a genjutsu just to show him how he killed his parents."

"Was he captured?"

"No he's still on the run. No one knows where he is." Hikari tuned them out, rumors traveled fast and if she wasn't careful someone could and would discover her identity. She waited patiently for her Daifuku to arrive. "No one has faced her and came out alive." She whispered.

She watched her surroundings for anything that felt off. She spotted him. He was basically glaring daggers into her. A konoha nin with silver hair. He looked much older than she was but she knew that looks could be deceiving.

"Can I help you?" She muttered under her breath. She knew he could hear her. "You're clearly a shinobi. Why can't I sense you."

"Just like you, I don't want people finding me." She replied. He knew better than pry, he wouldn't want her to pry into his matters either. "So what is it that you wanted?"

"It's still weird, even as close as I am right now I still can't sense you." She blinked at his words and he was in front of her. His black eye staring into her walnut ones.

"Like I said, I don't want to be found." The masked man still looked at her. "Hatake -san please, I like my personal space."

"So you do know me."

"Who doesn't?" She replied. Her eyes tailed the waiter as he set her Daifuku down on her table. "Thank you."

"Would you like some Hatake -san?" She gestures towards her large plate of Daifuku. She remembered the nervous face that greeted her when she mentioned how much Daifuku she wanted. Kakashi stared at her boredly. "No."

"Are you trying to find that Uchiha?" Kakashi stayed silent. "You won't find him here." She said.

"How would you know."

"Because trust me if he was here, you wouldn't have gotten the chance to capture him." She smirked. "I would have already."

"It was nice meeting you miss-"

"Yuki. Just Yuki." She had to get out of this village tonight. Not in the morning as she had planned. "Of course, if you will excuse me I will be on my way." She watched her senior walking out. She sighed, well there goes her appetite.

If one saw Hikari at her current position they would say she had gone crazy.

She was having a staring contest with her sword. "You can tell me now. Anything at all." She said. She was growing frustrated by the sword's silence. "I need to know who I am. Do I have a family? The guy at the bar said I did." She said again.

She clicked her tounge in annoyance. "Fucking hell. Have I gone crazy?" She muttered and picked her katana off the ground. She was about to get out of the inn but she had a bad feeling. If there was anything Hikari knew from traveling alone for the past year was that she should always always trust her instinct. She sighed and went back to her room. At the crack of dawn then.


	2. Mr 'I Killed My Family' Is Actually Nice

Like she promised herself before the crack of dawn Hikari decided to depart from the rice village. She sheithed katana, she named it Mangetsu. Mangetsu was once a boy who knew her, his soul was trapped in her sword after his untimely death, and now he has become her companion.

Hikari jumped from her room's window and proceeded her travels.

She didn't know how far she had travelled. She lost track of time, but it was now night, and it was safe to assume she had travelled into the next day.

On her way to Kirigakure she saw him. After all, what better place to find out about herself than the place she was born?

His eyes blazing red, tear stains trailing down his cheeks, invisible to the naked eye but not hers.

Their eyes met, both of them on guard waiting for the other to attack. She sensed no killing intent from him but she knew better. They stopped, staring at one another, Hikari could almost see the walls built up around him.

"If you're going to the Rice Village, I suggest you don't." He was facing opposite her. Going in the direction she had just came from. "Why should I trust you?" His eyes narrowed.

"I just came from there, Kakashi Hatake is looking for you." He stared at her his stoic face intact. "Not on official orders though. I gave my warning, do whatever you like." She smirked lifting her hands up in 'surrender'.

"And how do I know you won't report me."

"You don't. In fact, there is no gurantee that what I say is true. However, I have no reason to hurt you." She said smiling sweetly. Too sweetly, almost sarcastically. "Why would you help me? You owe me nothing."

"True, but like you I don't want to be found. I understand your situation." She said. Hikari was by no means an idiot. She knew he could report her, in fact she didn't trust him either. "You can put me under a genjutsu. Your sharingan should have gotten stronger after what happened." She said.

Itachi stared at the girl in front of him. He analysed her features. She was short, not too short but still short. Her chestnut hair was long reaching her tail bone. And her walnut eyes were emotionless much like his own. She was clearly a shinobi but he couldn't see a hitate on her.

"You can erase memories using a genjutsu right?" She asked. To say he was shocked at her suggestion was overestimating, but he was surprised. Why would anyone do that. "Yes. Are you willing to sacrifice your memories?" He asked. "Yes." Came her stoic answer. She knew he wouldn't go with it. If he did however, she would have nothing to lose anyway.

Hikari looked at the boy still dressed in his Konoha ANBU gear. She looked at him patiently. "Well?" She asked.

"No. I won't do that." Was all he said. He knew that if he did that he would bear the guilt of his actions forever. He didn't need anymore of that anyway. "Okay then, allow me." She said. Jumping away.

"Wait!"

"Yes?"

"Are you headed to Kirigakure?" He asked. She nodded. "Be careful, they don't allow outsiders." A debt he needed to repay. The fifteen year old looked at the younger shinobi behind her. She smirked two sharp canines coming into view as she pulled her hitate out. She quickly tied it around her forehead.

As she was approaching Kiri's gates she felt her sword warming up. She paused and unsheathed her sword. "Mangetsu?" She clutched the handle tightly. "What is it?" He never appearef infront of her. But she was used to hearing from him, from time to time. The thirteen year old frozen in time was frustrated and it was clear in his voice. "That was dangerous."

"It was a risk I was willing to take." She said. "We could've lost everything." He stressed.

"Then you would remind me."

"Why are we here?"

"We're visiting of course."

"Hikari." He warned. "I know, Mangetsu. I could end up dead." She said walking her way into the village she grew up in.

She was right. The moment she stepped into Kirigakure the swords were pointed at her but she didn't bat an eyelash. "State your business." Her walnut eyes darted around analysing the situation.

She knew she could easily get rid of them even if Kiri shinobi were strong she knew she was even stronger. She raised her hands head-level. "I come in peace. I'm only looking for Yagura." She said. She knew Yagura would recognize her. "That's Mizukage -sama to you." One of them seethed. "I seek an audience with him."

"Sorry, no can do."

"Huh, I could almost say you're worried about him. I wonder how would he react if he knew that." She could feel Mangetsu growing hot on her hip. She was skating on thin ice, but she needed answers. "Why you little. You think Yagura -sama can't take on the likes of you?" He pushed her into the village.

Mission accomplished

"Yagura -sama, a girl by the name Yuki seeks an audience with you."

Yagura perked up at the name. Maybe she was finally found. His pink eyes looked up to see the girl they spoke of.

There she was, she was looking smug as if she could take on all shinobi in Kiri and get out alive and walking.

"I was wondering when you'd come." He stood up. He was shorter than her, but that didn't matter to either of them. "Leave us." The shinobi released her and walked away obediently.

"Hikari Heiki... Welcome back to Kirigakure."

"Mangetsu." She whispered. "Damn you to hell making me worry like that."

"Worry? Please, you hope for the day I die burned alive." She said rubbing the spot he heated up before. She had shifted the saya onto her other side. Simply because he had been too worried about her that he couldn't stay cool. Literally.

"What gave you that idea."

"I don't know probably the first degree burn on my hip."

She knew that if Mangetsu had a face, he would be smirking at her. "It's not that bad."

"Yes, and I remember everything about myself." She said. "Wait you do?"

She let out a strangled groan. "No. Mangetsu I was being sarcastic." She hissed.

"Why is it that I've known you since you were five yet I can't tell when you're being sarcastic."

"Speaking of. If you knew me since I was five, why can't you tell me everything?"

"I've already told you all I know. Your mind doesn't seem to retain information about who you are except your name and age. In fact, it's almost like it's rejecting your or anyone's memories of you."

"So what do I do?"

"Listen, Hikari. We continue as if nothing happened. It's only this time that I'm asking you to forget."

"I can't."

"Hikari."

"It's okay, I'll carry on. I won't forget, but I sure as hell won't let this stop me."

If Mangetsu could smile, he would. He was so proud of her. "Ready?"

"Ready."

She departed from Kirigakure heavy thoughts weighing on her head. She felt it. "Are you tailing me?" She glanced back.

"No. Are you?"

"No."

"Where are you going this time?" Hikari asked. "You were right." He replied.

"Excuse me?"

"You were right, Kakashi Hatake was in the rice village." She hummed in reply. "Arigato."

"Don't mention it." She replied. "Hide." Itachi looked at her in surprise. "Sorry?"

"Hide, now." He didn't respond. She pulled him by his collar and threw him into the heavy woods. He was surprised at her brute strength and how far she had pushed him. But why had she?

His sharingan allowed him to see her and what it was that was going on with her.

He saw them but he couldn't feel them. His red eyes scanning the area looking for more shinobi. She faced them. About a dozen stood before her but she didn't even seem scared. "Itachi Uchiha where is he?"

He suppressed his chakra to the point where no one could feel it. "I don't know what you're talking about." Hikari answered. "Have you seen this man?" He asked again shoving a bingo book in her face. "Like I said, I don't know what you're talking about."

Run

She mouthed. She knew he could see and read her lips so it didn't matter. He complied being stealthy as possible. He ran knowing she'd follow suit.

She sighed in relief when he went away. "Excuse me." She said turning away from the ANBU in front of her. She felt a hand grab her arm and pull her back when she went on her way.

Hikari unsheathed her sword and pointed its white tip against the ANBU's throat. She let her chakra go astray and her power was almost suffocating.

Almost.

"Calm down."

"Like I said, I have to be on my way. I swear on my life if you touch me again, I'll make you wish for death." She said her walnut eyes turning a bright red.

"Hikari." She went back into suppressing her chakra heeding Mangetsu's warning. "Now if you'll excuse me." She hissed.

Itachi stopped, dead in his tracks. It was too much. He never felt anything like it. He knew it belonged to her, but her exterior seemed soft. Almost too soft, as if it was on purpose. His sharingan allowed him to see her miles away. "Sorry about that." Hikari said approaching him. His heart was racing and he was still shocked at what he had experienced. Although he looked calm, he knew that he was nervous. He noticed her bright red eyes. They were never like that. "Your eyes?"

"What about them?"

"They're brown right... They should be."

"Yes." She answered.

"Then why-"

"I'll tell you next time." She said. Itachi didn't have any words after what she said. He remembered how he used to say that to Sasuke.

Next time...

They both walked in silence. She didn't know what to say and he had nothing to say.

"This is awkward."

"Just because you like talking Mangetsu."

"Well yeah, it's fun you should try it sometime."

She sighed. She wanted Daifuku and she wanted it now. Her eyes wandered around the town they were currently in. "Daifuku. Daifuku." She chanted looking for a dessert parlour. Her eyes perked up as she sped away from her current companion.

Itachi was startled when she suddenly sped away. He tailed her with his eyes until they fell on where she was going. Well then, a bit of dango wouldn't hurt him would it?

Hikari stared at the plate of Daifuku in front of her. Just four pieces. She remembered the cashier's words. "I'm sorry ma'm but your request is impossible." He had said. Itachi could almost see the cloud of depression hanging over her from where he sat across from her. He was eating his third dango and she hadn't even touched her Daifuku.

"Daifuku." She muttered and raised one to her mouth but it suddenly fell. She stared at the fallen sweety heaven for a solid minute then she went to reach for it but a waiter stepped on it. She looked at the waiter as if he had kicked a puppy then banged her head over the table. Itachi flinched at the bang. It was unnoticed by any one.

"This is so funny."

"You enjoyy misery too much, Mangetsu."

"No way, I bet even stone face is amused."

"Stone face, good one." She said. The Hikari Mangetsu knew would have laughed her ass off, but this one has been through so much shit he honestly couldn't blame her.

All their conversations were in her head so no one heard her. But he knew the weird things she said would've made everyone question her sanity. She wasn't exactly sane but still, no one needed to have any doubts about it.

She raised her head from the table and reached for another one gripping tightly so it wouldn't fall. Her plan immediately backfired as the second one was crushed. Strawberry juice spilled all over her hand as she looked at her destroyed second piece. She closed her eyes and took in a deep breath and stood up.

The chashier sweat dropped as he saw the 'crazy Daifuku lady' approaching him.

"Excuse me, can I get my previous order of Daifuku please?" She asked smiling sweetly. Too sweetly. "You mean the-"

"Yes, and not the four piece crap you've given me."

"R-R-right away ma'm." He replied. "Crazy Daifuku lady." He muttered.

Itachi watched as she munched happily on her Daifuku. He saw the way she walked up to the counter and reordered her crazy order.

Itachi was on his final piece of the final stick of dango. He waited patiently until she was done. "I'm Yuki." She said. He stared at her. "I never told you my name did I?" She said. "No."

"Well now you know it." She said.


	3. Creepy Masked Man Wants Me Dead

Hikari wasn't at ease. She felt a strong presence, even Mangetsu told her to be careful and now she was on alert. She glanced at her company. "Itachi-san, are you being followed?" She could sense the shinobi and she was sure the Uchiha could too. "No."

"So he is following you?"

"Yes, and Itachi probably knows about him as well."

"So what's the plan?"

"Get the truth out what else?"

"Itachi-san."

"Yes?"

"Who is that?" Hikari asked him. "He ordered me to kill you." Itachi saw no point in hiding it. "So you lied."

"No, I was being truthful at first, however after your little display at the forest.." He trailed off. "He saw me as a threat." She finished.

"Yes."

"Well, what is it you're waiting for? Kill me." Itachi gave her a sideways glance.

"It shouldn't be too hard right?" If her words hurt he hid it well. "You're right." Hikari jumped off the tree she was on and unsheathed Mangetsu.

"Show me what you can do." She pointed her katana at him. Itachi activated his sharingan and stood in front of her.

"Hikari be careful."

"Don't worry about it. He doesn't want to kill me."

"How would you know-"

"He on the other hand.." Hikari eyed the man standing miles away. She could see him clearly, she was a natural born assassin after all.

She waited until he was reachable. Waiting. Waiting.

Her heart thumped loudly in her chest. "I have a bad feeling, Hikari,"

"Don't worry about it." She narrowed her glowing red eyes at the masked figure. She breathed in and waited for his attack.

One thing that has been drilled in her mind, the one thing she wouldn't forget no matter how much time passed was this. If your opponent can see you, don't initiate the attack.

Itachi noticed her unfocus on him. She was focused on something else. Exactly behind him. He felt it. He was right there, behind him both if them waiting for the other's initiative.

Hikari was growing bored, but didn't falter. She stood her ground and the moment she heard his intake of breath to speak she pulled her weapon out.

"Amat-" he didn't know what hit him but he found a hole drilled in his shoulder. The nerves were severed and his flesh singed. He looked at the fifteen year old in front of him scowling under his mask at her.

Hikari fired again, Mangetsu already sheathed. She never missed, heck if she wanted to kill him she would've by now. Or so she would like to think.

Itachi's sharingan was still ablaze. He didn't know what the foreign object she held in her hand was. It fired bullets, chakra bullets. It was a weapon he had never seen before. If he was honest he was surprised. Madara wasn't able to see her sheathing her katana back, and he'd hate to admit it, but he had missed the move as well.

Hikari's blazing eyes darted back and forth trying to predict his next attack. Before she knew it she was pinned against a tree. Fighting for air as her offendor put her in a chokehold.

Her instincts kicked in and she held his wrist trying to break it. Her struggle was proved futile nonetheless, but she couldn't exactly let him choke her to death could she?

She felt Mangetsu heating up against her hip. She suddenly smirked.

"Ninja art:-" Madara's eyes widened as she choked out. He had put her under a genjutsu she was supposed to be unable to speak. "Live weapon jutsu." She whispered and Mangetsu shot off her hip. It unsheathed itself and launched at him.

Mangetsu slipped through his hand, torso, and even head. The chokehold on Hikari's throat faltered slightly since he was distracted. She pulled the gun from behind her and shot it into his abdomen successfully injuring him.

She reached out her hand and Mangetsu hurled towards her. She caught it and began to move towards Madara. She was quick on her feet not giving him enough to complete his attack and it never reached her. Hikari yelped when she felt a kick to her stomach. Her eyes closed in pain and she spit blood. Shit.

She stood up panting. Leaning on Mangetsu for support. Her throat was internally damaged so it was already hard to breathe.

Itachi's calculating eyes stood at a distance. She was fast. She had amazing speed that almost overwhelmed Madara. Almost.

Hikari coughed. Breathing was proving to be much more difficult by the second.

I have to escape and quick. I don't have time for this.

She really wanted to get away as soon as possible.

"Hikari.." Mangetsu's worried voice snapped her out of her trance. If Hikari wasn't mistaken that man was headed to Amegakure as well along with Itachi. If he didn't believe that he killed her he would surely find her.

"Mangetsu, that attack he's been trying to initiate since we began fighting. Do you know anything about it?" Hikari asked.

"It's probably the Amaterasu. They're black flames that burn anything and everything the user desires, or until they want it to."

Hikari scowled. "Fuck." This wasn't going to be fun. She had to do something. Anything.

If what Mangetsu told her, her genius and creative weapon forging ideas happened when her life was in danger. It happened twice, so there's a chance it will happen again. She Just had to think of something before her life was in peril and focus on it.

Think, Hikari. Think. What could you do to-

"The sword Hikari! The sword! My soul is in the sword maybe if you-" she shook her head at Mangetsu telling him silently to shut up. That may be a good idea but there was no guarantee it would work.

"Amaterasu." Hikari's eyes widened. Well it's now or never. She had to go with Mangetsu's plan and hope for the best. Hikari felt a sharp pain on her feet. She looked down, black flames licked at her skin. She cried out in pain, tears welling up in her eyes.

She dropped to the floor and rolled around in a futile attempt to put the fire out. Her strength was leaving her as the seconds went by. She closed her eyes and screamed. She curled up in pain.

Stop. Make it stop!

Her eyes opened briefly to look at the masked man. She thought she saw Itachi's horror stricken expression and Madara holding out a hand to prevent him from moving any closer. Before they closed again.

The flames finally died out. Itachi stared at the ashes that now took her place.

"Why did we have to kill her?"

"She's a threat." Itachi glanced at Madara. Honestly she had him. His right shoulder's nerves were severed and singed. His right arm was completely useless now. His stomack bleeding heavily and his mask cracked. She had him good.

"I don't think so. She doesn't remember who she is or anything about herself really. She barely remembers her own name."

"You're too trusting, Itachi." Itachi frowned at those words. No he wasn't but he knew when someone was sincere when he saw them. She didn't have a malicious bone in her body. Well until she got angry. Twice. He couldn't understand why her eyes turned a bright red when she was angry. Was it a part of her kekki genkai.

She obviously had one, since she could control weapons and even create ones he had never seen before. He sighed. Well, he'll never know.

"Let's go Itachi, we still have a long journey ahead of us." Madara turned away from the burned spot in the middle of the forest.

Itachi nodded and followed him.

Yuki -san is gone. He thought.

Hikari opened her eyes. Glancing around in the pure white plane around her. The brightness hurt her eyes. She groaned.

"Oh, You're awake!" A voice called. She winced and looked around. There was no one around. "Ugh, great! Am I dead?" She asked to no one in particular. "No, Hikari. Your plan worked." A figure materialised in front of her.

A boy no older than her stood smiling at her with pointed shark-like teeth. His hair was white with a tint of blue. His purple gaze was soft. Affectionate even. "Mangetsu?" Hikari eyed him wearily.

"My God! I haven't been able to do this for so long." Mangetsu laughed and pulled her in a hug. She barely reached his chest but his hug was, dare she say, comforting. She gripped his blue shirt and squeezed her eyes shut and tears streamed down her face.

Mangetsu smiled and stroked her hair. "Hey, it's okay now. You're okay." His kind smile stayed on his face. "You did well, Hikari."

Hikari nodded and pulled away from him. "I missed you," she said quietly.

"I missed you too. When are you planning in getting out of here?"

"You want me out so soon?"

"Of course not! But you obviously can't stay here for long." His words brought her back to reality.

She was literally in her sword. She glanced down to her hips. "The katana!"

"It can't be here, Hikari. You are inside the katana." Mangetsu sweat dropped.

"Oh yeah!" Hikari said. "Say Mangetsu?"

"Yes?"

"How did you die?" she asked.

"Well..."

Itachi couldn't close his eyes without seeing that pain filled expression. She had looked at him straight in the eye as the Amaterasu's flames burned her.

Her tear stained cheeks, her eyes that had turned from red to a deep violet in an instant.

Itachi sat up in his bed after he had arrived at the Akatsuki hide-out. He put his hand to his forehead and leaned against the headboard. Itachi sighed.

Another night without sleep.

"I don't know how to!"

"You mean to tell me you came in here without knowing how or when you'll go back?!"

"Yes!"

Mangetsu deadpanned at her words. "Are you an idiot?"

"Me?!" Hikari stared at him wide eyed. "You're the one who told me to consider this!"

"I thought I could help with a plan"

"Exactly! Where is that plan?! I thought you knew most of my family's techniques!"

"A family's secret is still a secret Hikari I don't know all of them! I don't even know how I got stuck here in your katana!" Mangetsu hissed." Of all people to be stuck with after death," he mumbled.

"What was that?! You do realize that it's your fault I'm stuck here!" She growled.

"No it's because of me you're still alive! You better be grateful!" Mangetsu scoffed. "Maybe if you had used that genius brain of yours-"

"Maybe if you weren't such an asshole!"

"Hikari!" Mangetsu stared at her shocked. "Watch your language you little shit!" He hit her on the head.

"It's all your fault you bastard! You're one to talk!"

"Me?!"

"Yes!"

Hikari and Mangetsu glared at each other for a moment before turning away from each other with a 'humph'

"Well what are you gonna do?" Mangetsu asked sitting beside her water bottle in hand.

Hikari shrugged. "There has to be way to get out of here." Hikari muttered her chin resting on her hand. "Just let me think." Hikari closed her eyes

Mangetsu frowned and stared at her. Putting his own hand under his chin.

Hikari frowned with her eyes closed. A trail of sweat streamed from her temple Mangetsu's gaze burning a hole through her head.

She lurched her shoe at him hitting him straight in the. "I can't think with you creepily staring at me you piece of shit!" she yelled

Mangetsu held his head tears prickling at the corner of his eyes. "Are you trying to kill me?! You pest!"

"You're already dead, dickhead! Leave me be!" She shouted back and closed her eyes again.

Mangetsu eyed her every now and then. It was so quiet, which he didn't mind. He was used to the silence unless he wanted to contact Hikari.

She stayed like that for a few more minutes before perking up. "I got it!"

Mangetsu yelped, startled at her sudden outburst.

"Say, Mangetsu?"

He hummed. "You think I can get out anywhere I want? I really don't want to travel all the way to Amegakure."

Mangetsu frowned, but then shrugged. "I honestly don't know. Give it a try we have nothing to lose."

"Right?"

"Well that worked." Hikari stood up rubbing her sore butt.

"Where are we now?"

"At the entrance of Amegakure. We have business here." She said her thoughts drifting to Yagura's words.

"If you want to know about your clan then head to Amegakure. It's a shame this happened to you."

"Aren't the Heiki's from Kirigakure? Why would their documents be here?"

"I guess we'll never know until we go in and ask right?"

Hikari nodded and stepped through the gates. Today was the day she'd find out what exactly she can do. And who she is.

Her determined gaze never faltered as she masked her presence. Wouldn't want to alert the masked man to her would she?


	4. Wet Books and Sniffles

Hikari sat on the chair waiting, hoping to get something out of the bar tender. "Why do you wanna know about them kid?"

"Kid? Excuse me but you don't look that old either." Hikari eyed the boy in front of her. He was no older than seventeen give or take a few years.

"It's really my business, you don't ask the questions here I do," Hikari said.

"Well what do you want to know?"

"Why are the Heiki's family documents here?"

"This is neutral territory. It would be wise of any clan to hide their secrets here."

"If so, then there has to be someone guarding these documents or at least hidden away. That means that there must be Heiki's here," Hikari deduced.

He only nodded. "During the second shinobi war, Kirigakure dispatched a lot of Heiki's who basically had affairs with locals. Males and females alike." He cleaned a glass. "Since they're from Amegakure they couldn't go to Kirigakure with their lovers. The kids grew up here since Kirigakure-"

"Doesn't allow outsiders," Hikari finished. He simply nodded. "You know for someone who claims to be one of them, you don't seem to know a lot about your own family's history."

"It's complicated. So do tell where are they hidden?"

"Take this." He gave her a piece of paper. "Go to this address, you'll find what you need there. Good luck getting past that crazy old lady." He smiled.

Hikari gave him his money. "H-hey!"

"You were annoying," she said turning to face him from the doorway a smirk etched onto her face.

"Old lady, huh?" Hikari said glancing at the building in front of her. She was soaked from head to toe the rain pounding heavily on her head and shoulders.

It was a typical house in Kirigakure. Steel with a thick coat of paint. Hikari knocked on the door gently and waited.

"Get out!" Hikari was startled by the shreik that came out once the door opened.

"Wha-"

"No one is allowed here get out."

"Excuse me?!"

"I said get out, girl."

Hikari sighed. "Okay listen granny, I'm here to learn about my heritage, so if you would be so kind-"

"Heritage? Oh are you claiming to be a Heiki?"

"As a matter of fact yes, now if you will excuse me." She stepped closer to the door but she blocked her path.

Hikari tilted left and right only to be blocked by her dozens of times.

Hikari pinched the bridge of her nose. "I really don't have time for this."

"I'll let you through only if you prove it." The old lady crossed her arms.

"What do you want me to do?"

"Forge a weapon. Right here."

Hikari facepalmed. Of course, this was the only way to prove it. One little problem was that she couldn't remember anything, and especially not how to forge weapons. "Okay, listen. I'm Hikari Heiki. I lost my memories, and that's why I'm here."

"Hikari Heiki? Hah, she died when se was ten! There's no way you could be her." Hikari inhaled deeply.

"Right. Then how about my katana? Only a Heiki could ever forge a katana this white and never gets it dirty." Hikari gave her Mangetsu.

"True, but that could also mean you requested it from one. Not enough."

Hikari groaned. Suddenly an idea popped into her head. "I- It's warm! No katana should be warm!"

The lady unsheathed Mangetsu and felt it. "Yes, but that isn't enough proof either."

"Right." Hikari face palmed. "Mangetsu help."

"Can't help you there, honey."

Hikari huffed in annoyance. "I really can't remember how. Please, I beg you. Let me study my family lineage to at least get a glimpse of who I am." The old lady's hard gaze never faltered.

"Only Heiki's can read this paper, because of their blood, their gekki genkai runs in their blood cells. If you can read this, then I'll let you in."

Hikari perked up. "I will be able to read it! I am a Heiki." She stressed.

"Wait here!" She slammed the door. Hikari sweat dropped. "Ah wait, Mangetsu!" She shreiked when she didn't feel his weight on her hip as usual.

"I'll give it back to you if you prove you're a Heiki!" Hikari blinked. Well shit.

Hikari sat on the porch nodding off.

"Here it is brat!" Hikari jumped up in an attention pose. She relaxed and reached for the paper.

The characters didn't look familiar but she could read them easily.

Hikari deadpanned at the words in front of her. 'Y'ain't a Heiki, sucker.'

Hikari's jaw dropped. Seriously?

"Well kid? What does it say?"

"'Y-y'ain't a Heiki, sucker'."

"Wait really?" Hikari nodded.

"Excuse me for a second. Yukine!"

"Yes?"

"What did you write on the paper?"

"'Y'ain't a Heiki, sucker'." Came the reply.

"Looks like you pass! Welcome! Oh here is your Katana!" The old lady turned sweet in a split second. Hikari numbly reached for Mangetsu.

She was just a little shocked.

"Hi! I'm Yukine Heiki! Nice to meet ya!" Hikari blinked twice.

"H-Hikari."

"Right, right. Hikari Heiki died five years ago."

"Why do these people insist I died?"

"Because according to the world you did." Mangetsu answered her question.

Hikari sighed. "No honest."

"Come to think of it-" Yukine's bubbly personality was instantly gone. "Your katana, it's warm, it contains a soul doesn't it."

Hikari stared at him wearily. "Yes."

"Only one of the seven sword's forgers could have done that, but they died a long time ago. The only person who was recently able to reforge one was Hikari Heiki after it was destroyed in the second shinobi war. The Samehada. This katana, however, was forged around last year wasn't it?"

Hikari nodded. "Unless Kirigakure found someone else, it must mean that Hikari Heiki forged it, but she supposedly died five years ago. It must mean she's still alive." Yukine eyed Hikari suspiciously. Hikari only eyed him back wondering what he was thinking.

"If you are the forger of this sword it means you can talk to the soul inside of it. You can also allow it to speak to others if you so wish."

Hikari glanced at Mangetsu and back at Yukine.

"Tell me, Hikari Heiki. Can you let me speak with that soul? The soul you supposedly trapped in there."

Hikari clutched the handle of her pure white katana. "Mangetsu."

"It's simple really, Hikari. Just imagine you are having a conversation with both of us at the same time."

"Like this?"

"Exactly! Hello Yukine!" If Mangetsu could wave he would wave at the young adult in front of him.

"H-hello. Wow! You really are her! This is amazing!" Yukine jumped around. Honestly, Hikari found herself laughing at his antics. For the first time in three years, Hikari laughed from the bottom of her heart.

"She's working so hard." Hana said from the door way looking at Hikari's form sleeping over the various books and documents. Yukine nodded at his mother's word. "Ne, okaa -san."

"Yes?"

"What do you think happened to her? Her laugh earlier, it sounded strained, like she forgot how to."

Hana's pink eyes glanced at her son. "I don't know, Yukine. I can only hope that it's over now."

Yukine frowned glancing at his distant relative. "Yeah."

"I'm beat," Hikari said glancing at Mangetsu.

"That's expected, you stayed up all night and even fell asleep on the books."

"I did?" She hung her head in shame.

"Oi, are you okay?"

"The poor books-"

"THAT'S WHAT YOU'RE WORRIED ABOUT?!" Hikari cried in disdain.

"Hey, Hikari! It's okay the books are fine you didn't drool on them okay?"

Hikari sniffled and wiped away her tears. "Really?"

"Yes!"

"Oh okay then!" She hopped back to the books.

"Seriously?" If Mangetsu could glare, and if looks could kill, Hikari would be six feet under by now.

Six months. It's been six whole months and yet Itachi still can't shake that look she sent him out of his mind. Why? He had seen many deaths. Killed his fair share of people, hell he even killed his own parents, sure he had cried, sure he had spent a fair amount of time trying to get over the incident. Even if he really hasn't, but these were his parents. Her? She was just a stranger so why? Why is it every time he closes his eyes he can still see those violet eyes staring back at him. Why can't he shake her off?

Damn it, damn it all to hell.

The fourteen year old looked at his partner.

"Say, Juzo -san.."

"Hm?"

"How do you know, if someone deserves to die?"

"Wa- wait, Yukine!" Hikari kicked all over in his hold. Yukine chuckled and continued pushing her onto the bed. Only one problem stood in his way, she wouldn't stop moving.

Pinning her to the bed underneath his weight, Yukine slowly reached to the bed side opening a package.

The plastic tearing forced Hikari to try and push him off her. Panic surging through her at the pain that was sure to come.

"I- I said wait! I'm not ready!"

"Like I said, you never will be."

"P-please."

"Stay still." He whispered gently.

Hikari shook her head. No way was she going to stay still! She tried wiggling away from him, but his weight overpowered her strength at the moment. "G-get off! Yukine, get off!" She breathed heavily.

Nothing could have prepared her for that pain penetrating through her body.

Hikari screamed. She felt like she was being ripped apart.

"Calm down, Hikari! I should be done soon."

Hikari just screamed more her eyes rolling back into her skull from pain.

"Yukine! Please, please just stop." She shook her head flailing.

She gripped the white bed sheets tightly. Spotting the blood that trickled down her thigh, staining the bed sheets underneath her.

Her legs darted towards his stomach but Yukine simply held it down by her thigh. His strong hold made her struggle even more, she tried pushing him off, her back arching. She wasn't sure from the pain or from trying to pry him off her. All she knew was she wanted him to stop.

"Just, hold on for God's sake! I can't take it out if you keep kicking me like that!"

Hikari bit her lips, tears leaking from her eyes.

"Okay, it's out now." Yukine panted sweat glistening his temple. Hikari covered her face with her hands her own breaths heavy.

"N-never again." She sobbed and Yukine simply put his hand on her upper thigh.

Hikari shuddered at the new pressure applied to the bullet wound on her leg. "I'm never letting you touch my guns again." She shivered.

Yukine shot her a dirty look and put slightly more pressure on the wound.

His touch was clinical. That of a professionally trained medic. Hikari bit back a groan of relief as she felt the cool healing chakra pass over her upper thigh.

"Ne, Yukine..."

He hummed in response glancing up at her. "What's for dinner? I want some daifuku for dessert."

Yukine sweat dropped. At least she wasn't mad at him. Although, he had a feeling that totally depended on whether he brought her daifuku for dessert tonight or not.

For the past six months, her stay in Amegakure had been great! The food is great, the people are great and most importantly she got a big brother. Yukine Heiki was the big brother she was sure she never had. Surely if she had one, Mangetsu wouldn't have hidden it from her. He told her all about her family that night one year ago. Why would he hide a brother?

She was comfortable around him. Perhaps a bit too comfortable. Often she'd walk around the house half naked. Her only excuse?

Heat.

While Yukine would look at her skeptically when she said she felt hot in a 24/7 rainy weather. He knew maybe it's because of the place she's lived in until now caused her to have thicker skin. A bit more immune to the cold. Maybe not to this extent, but how would he know?

"Yukine!"

"Hai, Hikari?"

"Can we go outside? Please?"

"But-"

"Yukine for God's sake! Its's been six months and yet you're always saying not to me going outside. 'You have to stay right here!' You always say. For me? Please?"

"Hikari.. What if he finds you? You said that person who attempted to kill you was supposedly coming here. What if he's still here?"

Yukine shot her a worried gaze. Hikari simply stared at the floor refusing to meet his eyes. He sighed before scooping her in his arms.

She was really short so hoisting her up was no problem. "If something happens to you, I don't know what I'd do."

He kissed her hair lightly, letting the kiss linger for a few minutes.

His strong arms held her and Hikari suddenly felt so, warm. Almost like how she had felt when she saw Mangetsu after all these years. Hikari squeezed his shirt.

Yukine set her down shortly after he lifted his lips from her hair.

"...fine, maybe we can go every once in a while."

Hikari held his gaze, before her face broke off into a sweet grin. "Yes!" She clapped and jumped uo to her room to get ready.

Fully clothed, Hikari dashed into Yukine, giving him her biggest hug ever.

Yukine was startled his hands quickly working to cup her lower back. "Hikari!" He shreiked. He never thought she'd go as far as jump on him.

Her skin felt cold against his hands. He held her body to him carefully.

"I never said anything about going out today." He walked over to the couch.

"Oh c'mon! It's my birthday tomorrow." She pouted nuzzling her cold nose into the crook of his neck.

Yukine shreiked at the cold sensation on his pulse point.

"Exactly, tomorrow! So we'll do that tomorrow not today!"

"No!" The sixteen year old whined looking at the eighteen, soon to be nineteen, year old who held her. "Fine!"

How could he resist, those piercing yet gentle eyes. "Yay!" She jumped in his hold. "Hey wait, Hikari you'll-"

He was cut off by a loud thud as he stared at the heap on the floor that he calls his sister. "-fall." He was only a few steps away from the couch too. Just her luck. He burst out in laughter at the sight of her.

Hikari rubbed her sore bum and shifted her gaze up at her brother. She looked at him through her thick eyelashes and reached for her trusted katana. That just happened to be conveniently placed next to the couch, an arm's reach away.

Unsheathing Mangetsu, Hikari chased Yukine around the house.

It was his fault for dropping her, anyway.


	5. Black and Red, Aku the Wakizashi

Hikari, try as she might, couldn't swallow the heavy lump in her throat. Her eyes darted all around her.

One.

Two.

Three.

"Fuck." Mangetsu chuckled at her actions.

"This isn't funny! It's gone! My rifle is gone!" She wailed and banged Mangetsu on the table.

"Calm down, Yukine probably took it." Hikari paled significantly. "This is by no means reassuring! Yukine!"

The rifle. He just had to take the rifle.

"He doesn't know how to use it, we'll be fi-"

"You were saying?!" Hikari panicked at the gunshot that went off. "Yukine! If you shoot another bullet I swear!"

"Calm down Hika-"

"Fuck!"

"Yukine!" Hikari grimaced at the sight of his bloody hand and dislocated shoulder.

"I told you, you're no good with these." She held up the heavy weapon and carried it back to the weaponry she had created during her stay.

"It hurts!"

"How the hell did you even hurt yourself with your own chakra?"

"Well-"

"Don't answer that!" she sighed. "I told you you're welcome to check any of the weapons inside. Just not the guns." Hikari clutched his forearm.

"I'm curious about-" he wailed in pain as she relocated his shoulders. "Hey! Warn me first! No one was able to ever come up with these kinds of weapons! How did you think of them."

"I don't remember. I do believe it has something to do with Mangetsu, though." She got up to the kitchen. Sadly Yukine had injured his dominant hand so he was pretty useless at the moment.

"How'd you even shoot your own hand? The rifle is bigger than you!"

"I don't know!"

Hikari sighed and set the first aid kit down. She took out a couple of tweezers and got to work.

Yukine stayed disturbingly silent during the bullet removal. "I don't even know how you don't feel any pain."

"I do, I'm just not a baby like you is all." He shrugged. Hikari shot him a dirty look and rolled her eyes.

"Shut up." She set the bloody tweezers and bullet down on a tissue. "I believe you can do the rest?"

Yukine nodded and started healing his injured hand. "Getting hurt by your own chakra unbelievable," Hikari muttered getting off the floor.

"You better hope we can clean this up before-"

The sound of the doorlock opening had Hikari and Yukine paling. "-your mother's here." Hikari finished with a grimace.

"Yukine!!"

"O-okaasan!"

"My carpet!"

Hikari laughed and went into the kitchen. She was quite glad to have this family.

"Ne, Hana -san?"

"Oh yes darling?"

"Do you know where are the Akatsuki?"

Hana stared at her with her unsetteling pink eyes. Eyes that reminded her of demons, or a feral monster. Eyes she had grown to like.

"You're not joining are you?"

Hikari shook her head. "No, there's someone I know there w joined them. I wanted to check up on him."

Hana looked at her in confusion. The sixteen year old couldn't possibly know how dangerous they were. Hana shrugged and directed her stare at the door. "All I know is, their main hideout is here in Amegakure. I have no idea where they are exactly."

Hikari sighed. A lead was all she wanted. The boy probably thought her dead and has been haunted by the sight of her 'burning till nothing was left of her.' Besides she had heard that Juzo -san was also there. She had to go find them both. But how?

How?

She huffed in expaseration and walked into the kitchen only to hear the shrill scream of Yukine. "Okaasan I told you I'm sorry!" His melodramatic bellow knocking her out of her thoughts.

\--

"Shut up!"

"I didn't say anything!"

"You were thinking, Mangetsu, our conecction is based upon thoughts." Hikari hunched over her study gripping her head.

A wakizashi. That's what she came up with. A standard wakizashi was perched up in front of her.

Admittedly it was quite beautiful. It's ito was a majestic black colour that never seemed to fade with a blood red same. A little tomoe charm dangling from its kashira. Its saya was a jet black colour with red swirls that looked like fire.

"Wow even that wakizashi is bigger than you."

"Wha- I swear on my life Mangetsu-"

"Sorry."

"Right. What am I supposed to do with a wakizashi as a weapon anyway? I can barely fair with a katana"

"Hey!"

"Well it's the truth! I much rather nodachi or the like!"

"They're bigger than you!"

"Fuck you, Mangetsu."

"You wish." He snorted

Hikari sighed in expaseration when she heard Mangetsu's loud chuckle echoing in her room.

"Well first, you should name it."

"Right." She pondered for a moment, glancing back and forth between the wakizashi and her 'name note' infront of her for a solid five minutes. "How about, Aku?"

"Yeah, no throw it away if you'll name it that."

"Shut up, it looks like an Aku." She held her note and started to write it down.

"What?! No!"

"Yes it does! It's black and red! What the hell screams Aku (evil) more than that."

"Yeah, just don't get it near me! I might get tainted as well!"

Hikari rolled her eyes and puffed her cheeks in frustration "I'm so done with you. Why couldn't I have been stuck with Salome instead?"

"Wait, you remember Salome?"

Hikari nodded. "Quite vividly, actually."

"How?"

"I honestly don't know... Mangetsu?"

"Hm?"

"Do you think, I'll remember everything?" Hikari looked down to her lap.

"Who knows. Maybe you will, maybe you won't. But I'd say we're off to a good start if you can remember Salome." He said. More than anything right now, Mangetsu wanted to hug her.

Give her comfort just as he used to before he died. He just had to wait a little. If she could remember him as vividly as required, he would be able to grow back to his original age. Mangetsu was supposed to be seventeen but here he was stuck in a thirteen almost fourteen year old's body.

He would be able to materialize. She would be able to see him. Feel him. He'd be able to comfort her. He just had to wait.

She will definitely remember him.

"Still if you name that sword Aku, it really will become evil."

Hikari pinched the bridge of her nose closing her eyes, trying but really failing to control her annoyance.

"I'm not changing my mind Mangetsu! It's Aku whether you like it or not! It's not like I'll be using it anyway! I'll sell it and its owner will probably name it something else, Let it go."

"Nah, still don't like it."

"I think it's about time to tinker with you a bit." She grabbed his saya. "You see, the contrast is quite disturbing."

"No wait, Hikari!" He whined. "When my saya's black it makes me look cool!"

"Shut up! You're a sword for heaven's sake!"

"But-"

"La la la la, can't hear you over the tinkering noises!"

"HIKARI!"

\--

Hikari eyed the hunched figure of Yukine quietly. She couldn't speak or even move an inch. What would she even say? What should someone do in such a situation?

The rain trickled down her face. It wasn't a downpour today. It was a more... gentle kind of rain.

Yukine clutched his cloak tighter around himself. His kunckles turning white. Was it because of how tight he was holding his cloak or was it because they were numb from the frigid air? Hikari could never know. It's not like she can ask.

She exhaled deeply looking at her visible breath. So cold. Her face flushed and her hands shaking, she turned to Yukine. A weeping mess sat on the soaking wet soil beneath them.

"Yukine." She sat down beside him. So dull. So... Depressing.

Putting her hand on his head she took him into her embrace. Their wet clothes didn't bother either of them

She couldn't understand how or why. She was right there! Calling them for dinner. Just now.

A strangled sob startled her out of her train of thoughts. She clutched his head tighter bringing him more into her chest as he wailed for his loss.

This wasn't supposed to happen. Yukine wasn't allowed to cry. He was the one that always cheered her up for the past year and a half. Why did he have to cry?

"Yukine."

He clenched her coat tightly wailing and whimpering into her chest. His sobs, cries and screams of anguish couldn't be heard as the rain grew heavier and heavier. The impact of the droplets almost hurt now.

"We have to go inside." She said stroking his hair gently. He buried his face into the crook of her neck. She couldn't even see him clearly now. She rested her chin on his head and closed her eyes.

"It's getting cold, Yu. We have to go, you'll run a fever." She spoke against his jet black hair. "Yu." She tugged him upwards getting off the soil. He didn't let her go.

She carried him back to the house. Only a few steps not much. He was physically , mentally and emotionally drained. She couldn't ask him to just walk away. He was significantly taller than her but she managed to carry him back.

She set him down on the sofa and took his soaked clothes off. It seemed his mind was in too much of a shock because he didn't even feel the cold. He didn't shiver or flinch in the slightest.

"I'll go run you a warm bath okay?" Not even sure he heard her, Hikari scurried up to the bathroom.

Swallowing the lump in her throat, Hikari thought of Yagura's words. The words that will forever haunt her.

\--

Hikari woke up in the middle of the night to find Yukine sitting at his usual seat in the kitchen. His pink eyes dull, lifeless. Eyes so much like his mother's. Eyes she had grown to love. Eyes she had yearned for after a tiring day of work. He didn't turn to see her. He didn't react when she stood beside him. Hovering just to test the waters. She decided that she won't be sitting down unless he wanted her to.

Yukine averted his eyes to her and moved his hand to put it on the spot next to him softly. A brush of his fingers really but nonetheless and invitation. The initiative Hikari was waiting for. Hesitantly, Hikari sat down next to him, waiting for any other initiative from him, but other than that small gesture, Hikari didn't receive a reaction the rest of the night.

She knew how hard it was to lose a mother. But she couldn't decide which was worse, losing her as a child because you didn't get to have her, or losing her as a grown up because you got to have her so much, the loss broke you.

Hikari eyed Yukine again. Sitting in a depressing silence, it still was an improvement. A week or so ago, Yukine wouldn't even bat an eyelash in her direction. He'd just sit there staring straight ahead not even bothering with her presence.

Not that he was much different at the moment. He still was looking ahead without bothering with her presence. Hikari closed her eyes.

'He'll be fine. Just. Fine.'

\--

"You have to eat, Yukine." She held the soup towards his lips. "Not hungry." His voice hoarse from the lack of use for so long. Hikari's startled gaze fell on him. The first thing he has said in a whole month. "Please, Yukine. You have to, your body's caving in, you'll die." She pleaded holding out the spoon again.

He shook his head and smiled a bitter, angry smile. "Who cares?"

Hikari dropped the soup bowl onto the floor. Hyperventilating she ran out if the kitchen into her room. She just about had enough. She let out a strangled scream of frustration. She shouldn't be angry, he just lost his mother a month ago, she understood. But how dare he? How dare he say that no one would care if he died too? For the first time since her mother died, Hikari cried of emotional pain.

\--

"Hikari we got trouble!"

"What?"

"Yagura."

Hikari's eyes widened. "What about him?"

"He's calling for our help."

"Our help? He has Isobu, he can control him why in god's name would he-"

"I don't know but we have to go, NOW!"

"Fine! But how we're three days away from-"

"I can connect to all the weapons you forge, you forged his club didn't you?"

Hikari nodded.

"Let's go then!"

Hikari quickly preformed her hand sign not applying any chakra to it.

"Yukine, would you eat, please?" She coaxed hoping this time he would listen to her. She stood outside his bedroom door waiting for a reply.

"Just leave me alone!" He slammed the door in her face. Hikari stared at his bedroom door and sighed. Certainly not the reaction she was hoping for "Well, I have to go. I have a mission back in Kiri, are you gonna be alright?"

She was met with silence. Hikari swallowed the lump in her throat, she seemed to be doing that a lot, and got on her way. Perching Mangetsu up her hip and took off. Working her way into her katana teleportation.

Yukine stared at his bedroom ceiling until he heard the faint pop from outside his bedroom door. He felt like a piece of shit. She was only trying to help. She offered nothing but comfort, no pity words no looks of sympathy, nothing. Simply comfort and help.

Not like his colleagues at the hospital.

Yukine covered his eyes with his forearm. He knew he should apologise. She had nothing to do with this, so why was he always so angry at her. She didn't try to cheer him up. She knew there was no point in that. She didn't pressure him to venture outside his room when he didn't want to.

The only pressure present from her was for him to eat. That was all. He remembered the way her face lit up when he finally accepted a spoonful of soup two days ago. Not a drop more since then, not anything other than the water she sometimes forced down his throat, quite literally. She looked so... thankful, so relieved when he accepted it.

So why was he upsetting her like this? For the first time in six weeks, Yukine felt his eyes welling up with tears.

He bit his lip to hold back a sob, not like anyone can hear him but still.

'Gomen.'

\--

She stared at the burned body of Yagura. "Is he alive?"

"I hope so." Hikari bent down to check his pulse making sure to stay away from and burns as not to infect them.

"He's alive. Him on the other hand." She turned to the body lying only a few feet away.

Mangetsu was worried. This was Juzo -san. The one who Hikari was so desperate to see alongside Itachi.

"Hikari."

"I'm fine." She gritted her teeth and walked over the body taking Kubikiribouchou sticking it down in the ground beside him.

Quietly, somberly, she started digging a grave for him beside the sword.

A sign of respect for the fallen by samurai standards. A tradition the seven swordsmen had agreed upon fulfilling once one of them has fallen. The sword, no matter who had weilded it, no matter their status, no matter their degree of loyalty, the sword will not be removed until a new candidate has been found. It was law. No one in Kirigakure dared breach it.

Sitting down on her knees she closed her eyes and put her hands together in respect and had a minute of silence to herself. Mourning her mentor. "Hikari, are you alright?"

She shrugged. "I don't remember him much Mangetsu. I wish I did."

"The fact you remember him at all-"

"Is improvement, yes I know." She sighed. Got up and sheathed Mangetsu.

"A year ago, you only remembered your name! Now you remember how to forge weapons again."

Hilary nodded solemnly.

"Your remember Juzo -san and Hoshigaki -san. Even if only a little, you still remember who they are at least."

Hikari nodded again.

"We came here for Yagura. We should take him back to Kiri." Mangetsu said.

Hikari sighed and went to pick him up. Careful not to touch his burns. Quite familiar burns like the ones that grazed her feet Almost two years ago.

"Is that-"

Hikari nodded. "Amaterasu. Either that Uchiha that tried to kill me lured me here but I arrived a bit late or it was Itachi." She said heading towards the village gates.

Her road back was littered with ANBU forces. She had made sure to tie her hitate before entering the Kirigakure premises.

"Yagura!"

Hikari halted mid-step. Yagura? No honorifics?

She eyed the girl in front of her suspiciously. Admittedly she was older than her.

Quite possibly a twenty year old. "Is he alright?"

Oh.

Startled Hikari nodded. "As alright as he can be." She shruged him out of her hold setting him down allowing her to take him.

To Hikari, the woman's eyes held nothing but concern and affection. Nothing more, nothing less.

_Oh._

"Take care of him." She bowed her head and went to head back to Juzo's grave.

"Wait! Who are you?"

"Yuki, that's all you need to know."

"Thank you!"

Hikari held her left hand up shrugging her thanks off. "Keep an eye out on Kubikiribouchou. I don't want anyone taking it without my knowlege. I shall be the one to deem them worthy or not of wielding it."

Mangetsu sighed. "You got it."

\--

Itachi walked away from Orochimaru. He was on his way back to his place, but he just had to interrupt him. Right now, Itachi wished Pain would select a partner for him already. A crow perched on his forearm. He sighed deciding to take his crow's advice and continued on to get to Juzo -san's grave. Someone buried him and Itachi had to pay his respects.

He just wondered who, and why.

Surely the 'Bloddy Mist' couldn't care less. Especially not about someone who deserted and betrayed the village.

So who would do such a thing?


	6. Give Me a Break!

Hikari stared straight ahead as she was perched up on a tree branch.

"What do you mean, you're not going back?"

"Patience, Mangetsu. Yukine probably needs time alone."

"Wha- of course he doesn't! He needs you to be there, idiot."

Hikari scoffed. "He sure acts like it, doesn't he?" She knew she was being a child. She knew that there was no way she should expect Yukine to actually talk to her right now, or for him to brighten up a bit, but how much more of this could she take?

Hikari was tempermental by nature. She was definitely not a patient person, either, so the fact that she even put up with this for so long.

It was taking it's toll on her. "Hikari, don't be a brat."

"I don't care, Mangetsu. All I'm saying is I'm staying here for sometime until I've cooled down. If I burst in his face I won't be able to look him in the eye afterwards, we both know that." She shrugged her backpack off her shoulders and hang off the tree with her feet like a bat.

"What are you doing?"

"Meditation." She closed her eyes and concentrated.

One.

Two.

Three.

Four.

Five.

Ten.

Twenty.

Shit.

"We have to get out of this forest." Mangetsu's worried voice echoed in her head.

Hikari simply slid the backpack over her shoulder again and leaped off still hanging upside down.

She didn't know who they were. They could be from Kirigakure coming back to thank her after she 'saved' Yagura.

Nah that's too far fetched. The Bloody Mist thanking someone, even if that someone is one of them? What a laugh.

"Mangetsu."

"On it... Konoha."

Hikari clicked her tongue. "Rank?"

"ANBU."

"Shit." Hikari sneaked a hand into her weapon pouch pulling out a hand pistol. "Do you know where they're going?"

"Strangely enough the same way we are. They're too far away to sense either of us though."

Hikari chewed on her lips. "This isn't good. I really don't want to engage in battle right now."

"Don't you find it strange?"

"They're about twenty, yes what is up with that."

"More so they're scattered to cover more ground."

"You think they're escorting the Hokage?"

"Or an elder."

"Something still isn't right. Konoha doesn't have any alliances going on with the rest of the villages. Why would-"

She had let her guard down. Big mistake.

A kick to her stomach sent her flying into the tree behind her. She recovered quickly and got up looking at her assaulter.

Twenty. Just as she thought, either they're cautious or they really know who she is.

Hikari pulled a scroll out and unsealed her rifle. Luckily Yukine was very talented in fuinjutsu.

"Hikari, I don't think-"

"I know but I can't get rid of them any faster than this!" She aimed, fired and tore nerve after nerve. Making sure her chakra bullets hit vital organs, organs that will cause a painfully slow but sure death, even with medical attention.

They dashed at her, but she was known for multi tasking. She knew the rifle would hold her back so she dispelled it and brought out two pistols instead.

She leaped up in the air, twisted her body and came back upside down.

She aimed for the kill. She wasn't known for mercy.

She killed without a second thought. Killed twenty men all older than her, then stared directly into his eyes.

Well eye.

Hikari narrowed her eyes. "Who the fuck do you think you are attacking me like that?"

"We have an order of arrest."

"You do realize that I'm from Kirigakure right? Even the Bloody Mist will attack if you 'arrest' one of them, are you sure you want to wage that war?"

"We have intel that you are in association with wanted criminal, Uchiha Itachi."

"Itachi?! I haven't seen him! Fucking hell you think you can just walk up to someone and attack them because-"

The kunai whipped past her.

"Uh-oh, you better pay attention to where you aim that, it could really hurt someone."

"Please, come with me quietly."

"Like hell I am! Wait did you just say please?"

"Being polite is a courtesy and-"

Hikari frowned what the- why was a Konoha ANBU being 'polite', unless-

"Drop the act Kakashi -san, your ANBU comrades are all either dead or unconscious. So? What is it that you wanted?"

"I'm surprised. I even used a different mask."

"Kakashi -san."

"Right, I shouldn't even be here, you see I was on my way of life and saw a cat that followed this ANBU squad-"

"Kakashi -san."

"Yes of course, anyway, I'm here to tell you to be careful, someone issued an arrest order, they want to capture you."

Hikari frowned. "Why are you warning me? We're not friends. We're from enemy villages and-"

"You're that kid from back then aren't you?"

Confusion written on her face. "If I ever did anything for you I don't remember, and I'd rather you not act on it."

"Right. Then professionally speaking-"

"'Professionally' would mean me killing you or the vice versa."

"Fine, if you ever do get arrested, as you said there will be a war between Kirigakure and Konohagakure. Think of this as my way to protect my village."

"Nothing more?"

"Nothing more, I promise." Kakashi raised his hands as if in surrender.

"Okay then. Thank you Kakashi -san."

"But man, I can see why they call you 'Killshot'."

Hikari scoffed and made a finger gun pointing at his heart. "Nah, wouldn't kill you of all people, I like you too much for that."

"Well then, thank you..."

She stiffened.

"Ah, don't worry, all my comrades are dead or unconscious, your identity is safe."

"Yuki is fine, Kakashi -san."

"That's your alias isn't it?"

Hikari nodded. "Fine, I'll call you that, until you give me your real na-"

"Were not friends, Kakashi -san."

"Of course, of course. Now if you will excuse me."

Scoffing, Hikari turned away from him and continued on her way.

Yukine paced back and forth in the living room. Why isn't she back yet?

Surely a mission wouldn't take that long. Except if it's a long term but she never mentioned anything about that. She would have right? Yukine sat down and gripped his head tight ruffling his hair in stress.

She has to be safe. Right?

No this is Hikari, of course she is. She can create weapons on a whim. She'll be fine, but she sure as hell would be disappointed if he doesn't eat anything.

Maybe a sandwich wouldn't hurt.

Yeah, she'll definitely kill him when she's back and finds out he hadn't eaten anything since she's been gone.

"Well?"

"No use, couldn't even hear me."

"Tch, this is bad, Kakashi knows my identity, he knows I'm alive."

"Hikari.."

"Yukine'll be in danger if anyone associates us. They think I'm associated with Itachi, making me a criminal and if I'm a criminal and Yukine is associated with me he'll be a criminal too and they'll hunt him down in order to get to me and then they'll hunt me down in order to get to Itachi," Hikari said not evem pausing for a breath. She raised a bloodied hand to her head.

"Hikari.."

"Why the hell did I have to talk to him a year ago!" She groaned. "Things would've been so much easier if we hadn't met."

"Hikari..."

"I wouldn't be targeted right now and why the hell are they searching for me now? Wait have they been doing it for he past year? Why the hell haven't I encountered them till now? What the hell is going on?"

"Hikari..."

"Yukine is in danger because of me, I have to think of something."

"Hikari..."

"Ah! I know! I'll fake my death again, then run away. Yukine will-"

"HIKARI!"

Hikari stopped her rant abruptly raising Mangetsu to her face. "What?!"

"Do you honestly believe Yukine will be able to bear with your 'death' just after his own mother died?"

"But-"

"But nothing! You can protect him and he sure as hell can protect himself you hear?"

Hikari nodded.

"Two deaths in a row is too much to handle for a normal human being. Don't be selfish!"

"I'm not being selfish! I'm doing it for his sake-"

"Hikari!"

Hikari grunted.

"Calm down."

Hikari nodded again.

Mangetsu sighed. "Anyway, we should find a solution."

Hikari opened her mouth.

"Faking your death isn't an option."

Hikari frowned and looked at the ground. "Then what?"

"I don't know. We should head back."

"Wait! What if some phsycopathic asshole-"

"Hikari, for fuck's sake watch your fucking language!"

"You! Are you an idiot? A moron? Huh?!"

"You little brat-"

"I'm only one year younger than you you fucking piece of shit!"

"Look who's talking." Mangetsu muttered under his breath.

"What was that?!"

"Like I said-"

Hikari groaned. "Why can't I get a break today?!"

"No wait, that chakra is familiar."

Hikari frowned. "A good familiar or a bad familiar?"

"I don't know." Hikari wiped a bit of blood off her face and breathed deeply.

Calmly, like Hoshigaki -san taught her long ago.

Wait, Hoshigaki -san?

"Hoshigaki -san!" Hikari beamed leaping off the ground.

"Wait! We don't know how he'll react! What if he thinks you're an imposter!"

"That's impossible! He has Samehada! It'll recognise me no matter how I look!"

Running up a tree to get to a high point, Hikari's smile only widened with every step she took.

When was the last time she felt that delighted to meet someone?

Hoshigaki Kisame banged Samehada on the floor. Had it defected? Why would it after six years?

Did Hikari do something wrong that affected it after long term use?

Nah, that's impossible, that kid knew what she was doing even if she was only ten.

Man he missed that, brat. Always eager to learn and work hard. Mangetsu too, he wondered what happened to him. He knew Hikari was dead, she has been for the past four years. Dying at twelve was really tragic even for a kunoichi.

Kisame sighed, yeah that girl couldn't have done anything wrong while reforging Samehada, she had spent an entire year studying it's mechanism like all the others who attempted to reforge it before her. There's no way it has a fault. If anything this one's better than the one before it.

Lighter, faster, stronger and less of a chakra glutton.

So why the hell was Samehada acting like a fucking school girl all happy and stealing more chakra from him than usual?

Kisame let out a frustrated growl hitting Samehada a little too hard cracking the ground beneath it.

No really why was Samehada blushing?

And why was it smiling. A happy smile actually not at all the sadistic one he was accustomed to?

What the hell is going on?

Yeah maybe it defected. Kisame glared at the scaly sword.

Giving it the stink eye, Kisame raised it to his back again continuing to his way.

Except that backfired. It seemed to make it even 'happier.'

"The hell?" Kisame just had about enough. "That kid did something back then. There no possible explanation."

He immediately reggreted saying that because of two reasons.

One was because at the mention of it's forger Samehada let out a 'happy' yelp instead of it's usual growl.

"You shut the hell up!" Kisame said. All frustrated he gripped his head. "Why did I have to be stuck with you of all of the seven swords."

Two was because the girl almost died forging this piece of shit, and was taken away from her mother because of it. Nah no way she defected it. Maybe he did something wrong? Yeah that's possible too.

Samehada only absorbed more chakra. "Okay that's it!"

Kisame gloved his hand and wrapped bandages over samehada's handle holding him as far away as he could.

Now dangling, Samehada moved freely and swung over a certain direction.

"Are you alive or something? Oi!" Somehow Samehada's pull overpowered him and had him going in that same direction.

Ticked off, Kisame decided to follow his sword. Maybe he could find someone strong enough to battle him.

Yeah that must be why Samehada is so excited.

"I'm telling you this is a bad idea!"

"And I'm telling you, he has Samehada! Samehada would recognize me anywhere!"

"Wha- he doesn't know that!"

"Of course he does!"

"What if he doesn't have it anymore?"

"He has it! Besides I could prove to him that it's me!"

"He won't believe you unless you forge a Samehada 2.5! And you sure as hell aren't, you almost died the first time!"

"You're here aren't you? Yukine and the documents said that only one of the seven swords' forger could trap a soul in a weapon. And they'd have to create that weapon themselves!"

"Well yeah but-"

"Besides! I'm older and more experienced now! Who says I won't be able to make a new one?"

"Don't get cocky, you little shit."

"Shut up! The only one capable of forging one of them right now is me, Yagura said so."

"You trust him too much, I feel like something is wrong with Yagura."

"You noticed too?"

Mangetsu almost nodded but he remembered, she still can't see him. "Yeah, I did. More importantly-"

"I have to find Hoshigaki -san! He's getting closer."

"That's not what I was going to say. Hikari you-"

"Ah! I can see him! Look!" Hikari exclaimed peering down from atop the tallest tree in the area.

"Hikari-"

"Yosh! Let's go!" She stepped off the tree branch. Letting herself free fall Hikari's eyes locked onto her target.

Smiling to herself before manipulating the air around her slightly with chakra, she slowed her fall until she hit the ground.

"Hoshigaki -san!" Hikari smiled so widely her sharp canines came into view.

"Hoshigaki -san! It's me!" She waved to him not masking her chakra as she usually would.

"Hikari! If someone else found us-"

"Hoshigaki -san!"

"Listen to me!"

"Oh don't be such a worrier! We'll be fi-"

She barely dodged the hit that came her way.

Unsheathing Mangetsu, she got into her battle stance. Glaring in the direction the attack came from.

"I told you-"

"Shut up you good for nothing katana! Let me concentrate!" She exhaled quietly. Why does she have to engage in two battles with only a thirty minute interval between them?

Yeah That's enough for today, she should just head back to Yukine and have a warm bath.

Another attack came her way. She dodged that one too, well almost. Her cheek was grazed and now she was bleeding. Man it's been a while since she bled.

In battle that is, not from Yukine firing a bullet or two on her.

Seriously she should hide those weapons from him.

Another attack that she barely had enough time to block herself.

"Tch, Hisatsu: Kirigakure no justsu."

"Bad idea-"

"I need time to think! I can't see my opponent anyway, why should he?!"

"Hikari.. Are you serious right now?!"

She stuck him to the ground and sat crisscrossed beside him.

Closing her eyes Hikari concentrated, her chakra let loose as she tried to identify the enemy.

"Seriously?"

"What-"

"Hate to say, Mangetsu, but you were right. Someone else _did_ find us, and is trying to attack me."


	7. Are All Seven Swordsmen Idiots?

Beads of sweat ran down Hikari's face as she stared straight ahead to her opponent. Honestly? She didn't know what to make of him.

She was simply exhausted. Tired, beat and on the verge of losing consciousness. She was sure she had seen this person before.

He looked unpleasantly familiar.

"Tch, this guy's actually giving me a hard time." She smiled. "Man, it's been a while."

Still she couldn't put her finger on who he was.

Bandaged face, brown hair, tall, well built.

What even?

Is that Kubikiribocho?

Definitely Kiri, so why was he attacking her?

"Mangetsu!"

"What?! I was busy sending your message!"

"Damnit! You! I fixed that you're no allowed to just take it!"

"It's mine little girl."

"No it was Juzo -san's I put it there! I fixed it! I get to determine who takes it after him."

"You fixed it?"

"It was broken you see." Hikari stared directly in the man's eyes. "I know you, I feel like I've seen you before."

"You said you fixed it?"

"Yes! It was split in half! I fixed it and stuck it beside Juzo -san's grave! Who the hell do you think you are to take it?!"

"Wait! Wait! Hikari?!"

"Oh my god! He knows! Mangetsu!"

"Mangetsu's dead and so is Hikari! You can't be her"

Hikari eyed him incredulously. "Are you an idiot?"

He just stared at her. Hikari stared back. "Are all seven swordsmen of Kirigakure idiots or do I just get the joy of meeting the idiots?" She asked Mangetsu.

"Hey! Who said I'm an idiot?" Mangetsu spat back.

"I did." Hikari shrugged before going back to staring at her opponent. Yeah he still looked familiar.

"He looks familiar. Oi! You look familiar!"

He stared at her like she grew two heads. Sure she looked like what Hikari would look like had she lived and became a young woman, but... Hikari died a year after reforging Samehada.

If Kubikiribocho really was broken then, the only one who could fix it was one of the forgers and as far as he was concerned, the Heiki's didn't no couldn't raise a froger in the past two decades except Hikari.

That girl claimed that Kubikiribocho was broken. She claimed to fix it. She claimed to be Hikari.

She claimed that Heiki Hikari was still alive. And that she was her.

Zabuza stared at her. She stared at him. Surely if she was Hikari she'd recognize him by now.

"Who are you?" He asked. At this point he was leaning against his executioner blade not bothering with keeping his fighting stance.

So was she. And neither of them Let their guard down.

"I should be the one asking you that." She put her chin on Mangetsu's hilt, his water bottle charm poking into it.

He blinked at her before frowning. "You said you fixed this, you said it was broken and then you fixed it." He gestured to Kubikiribocho.

Now that he thought about it, Kubikiribocho was lighter, more fluid and responsive, faster, it's strikes more powerful and required less effort.

All of those were characteristics which Hoshigaki Kisame claimed to Samehada after little Hikari reforged it. He even said that it was less of a chakra glutton.

Zabuza still wasn't convinced. He still wondered, if this was the result of her only 'fixing' it after it was supposedly broken, then what if she reforged it all together?

Is that why Yagura announced her dead to the entire world? Was he protecting her or trying to keep her to himself? Maybe a bit of both?

Hikari kept her analytic gaze on the man in front of her.

"I'm surprised you still haven't figured out who he is." Mangetsu laughed.

"So we do know him!"

"Well yes, if he looks familiar to you that means your memories of him are coming back."

"Probably."

She looked at the man in front of her. Both of them were deep in thought about the other. Try as they might they couldn't figure out who the other was.

Hikari swallowed, man this was actually hurting her brain.

"Who are you?" Hikari blinked at him standing straight again. "Momichi Zabuza."

"Zabuza.. Zabuza.. Zabu- ah!" Hikari sheathed Mangetsu and ran up to him.

The flashbacks were consistent. She remembered him vividly. So vividly she wondered if she forgot about him at all.

"Zabuza -san!" She tackled him into one of her famous bear hugs. Caught off guard, he tumbled to the ground.

He instinctively held her tightly in his arms. He groaned and pried his arms off her. "Oi! Who do you think-" his words stopped short when he saw that beaming smile on her face.

This seemed familiar. Oh yes Hikari was the only one her age brave enough to actually approach him or initiate any physical contact that involved or didn't involve fighting.

As he looked more closely to her stradling him with that awfully bright smile and warm yellow eyes, he realized that this was his little Hikari all grown up.

Why were her eyes yellow though? She had walnut brown eyes that he was sure of. So why are they yellow now?

Zabuza sighed and pushed her off. "Go away, kid I don't have time for this." He got up and turned the other way.

"But-"

"But nothing, there's someone I need to look for!"

Hikari gasped. Zabuza whipped around to face her again. "What?"

"You care about someone?!" Hikari exclaimed in mock surprise.

"Ya little runt I oughtta kill you!"

Hikari pouted. "Zabuza -san! Let me see you again!" She waved at him goodbye with her bright smile.

Zabuza only put a hand up to let her know he heard her.

Hikari grinned again putting her arm beside her again. "Hoshigaki -san just passed us." Hikari pouted again.

"Hikari."

"Hm?"

"It's been three months already. Maybe you should head back."

Hikari sighed. "Yeah, maybe I should. Do you think Yukine'll be mad at me?"

"Only one way to find out. You ready to go?"

"Yeah! But first, let me buy some daifuku!" Hikari grinned and went to the next town.

He didn't expect it. Seeing her again. Was his mind playing tricks on him? He saw her die right before his eyes. Her eyes had turned from a burning red to a deep haunting violet in a split second. He was sure she died. Nothing was left of her he saw it.

Even her pure white sword burned with her. The question that layed on his mind was why? Why did her eyes change colour? Did she have a kekki genkai? Is that because of it? Is it a justsu?

Did she put them under a genjutsu? No that can't be right.

Right?

Itachi didn't and never expected to see her again. Especially not in a sweets shop ordering daifuku. Again.

He wondered whether he should walk up to her. Demand answers. How did she not die? Or was this only a person who looked like her.

He couldn't see her katana anywhere so that was a possibility, and a high one at that.

He set an analytic gaze on her. She had yellow eyes this time. Not a creepy kind of yellow. No. A yellow that would make a person feel warm and happy.

Not at all like that snake he knew. Yeah definitely not. He liked her yellow. It made him feel a bit happy, even if he hasn't felt it for the past two years.

The fourteen year old kept his gaze plastered on her. Maybe she'd notice him. Maybe she wouldn't.

Itachi sighed and rested his chin on his hand.

Why on earth was his new partner late?

No he was just early.

His eyes followed her until she walked out of the store happily. Daifuku in hand and a warm smile that if one stared at it enough would lift their spirits on her face.

Itachi averted his eyes from the door, he really, really wanted to sleep.

Really.

"Tadaima!" Hikari called into the house. "Yukine! I'm home!"

Hikari frowned when she didn't receive an answer. "Yukine?"

Was he so mad at her that he wouldn't come and greet her?

"Yukine?" She blinked her eyes darting around the dim lit house. A lump was on the floor she noticed how it breathed heavily. It was either he was having sex or he was in extreme pain.

Honestly? She didn't know if she'd prefer the former or the latter.

She took a chance and walked to him. She didn't want to alert him to her presence anymore than she already had. If he was in the middle of something, she'd rather go unnoticed. It's not like she could pass as his biological sister and she didn't want to risk the wrath of a jealous counterpart.

After all hell hath no fury than a woman scorned. She could confirm that saying herself.

Steady on her feet, Hikari came closer to Yukine to find him alone. She felt her shoulder ease from the tension.

Sighing she tried to inspect him more. Why wasn't the house properly lit?

His panting made it sound like he was in pain. Immense pain, Hikari never wanted to see him in pain. Ever. Especially not after what she witnessed a little over four months ago.

Sitting beside him Hikari sniffed quietly to find any trace of blood. Now that she thought about it, the house looked perfectly clean. No sign of breaking in or out. No sign or resistance.

No blood no breaking in or out. What is going on?

Hikari thought of only one plausible explanation. Putting her hand to his forehead, she confirmed her suspicions. Yukine was burning up.

If the house was so dark then that means the lights haven't been on since at least this morning.

How long has he been lying here so helplessly on his own?

Hikari stood up from beside Yukine and went to turn the lights on.

She walked back to him and put his head on her lap checking for anything other than a fever.

He was shaking like a leaf and instantly snuggled into her warmth. Hikari cradled his head and looked for any possible wound infection that could have caused this.

Her keen eye found a bit of swelling in his tonsils, and his nose. The flu perhaps.

She picked him up and turned upstairs to his bedroom lying him on the bed covering his body with as many blankets as she could find including the one that currently sat on her made bed.

Next she needed medicine. Something to bring down the fever, she couldn't diagnose anything other than the fever. For all she knew it might be a symptom not a cause. If she could get him to wake up, only for a few minutes to diagnose himself, she'd know what to do.

Pulling out one of the medicine jars that clearly said, 'fever' on it, Hikari raced back to Yukine's room.

She wondered how long he stayed like that. So cold and vulnerable.

On her way up she looked at her newly forged wakizashi. It was sitting right there maybe, just maybe she could find something out. But her first priority was Yukine.

She held him up from his position on the bed to give him his medicine.

"Yukine." She whispered quietly in his ear. "Yu, wake up." She nuzzled her nose in the crook of his neck. They always woke each other up like that.

He whimpered against her cheek. "I know it hurts, that's why I need you to wake up okay?"

His heavy breathing didn't ease a bit but she still tried to wake him up. When his eyes cracked open Hikari almost dropped the cool glass of water.

He looked like he was in so much pain, it hurt _her._

"Yu, come on." She nudged him gently lifting his head upwards a bit.

She put the blue pill in his mouth and the glass of water against his lips and urged him to drink it down.

Now she needed a cold wet towel. Standing up from his desk chair which convinently had wheels, Hikari went back to the kitchen.

This is going to be a long night. And she lost her appetite for the daifuku she wanted to share with him.

Planting her hands on Aku's hilt, Hikari waited until she met something.

She waited for a long time, but she got nothing.

Groaning in frustraiton, she pulled the wakizashi to her room putting it on her desk.

Summoning a bit of chakra she put her head on it this time then she was met with everything.

Two days, Yukine slept there alone for two days. Vulnerable to any kind of attack, to any assault that could've happened to him while she was gone.

Damn it, damn it all she could've lost him too.

Then what?! How long will she keep losing people?

Hikari swallowed the lump in her throat and got off her chair.

Two days.

Why couldn't she come back sooner? Why did she have to be so stubborn?

What if he died because of the fever? Or whatever was wrong with him? What happened? Why?

A million questions ran through her head and it was starting to physically hurt.

Gripping her head tightly, Hikar rubbed her hair in frustration, choking back sobs that raked through her chest.

Anyway she had to check back on him. He had to be fine right?

He will be fine no matter what right?

After all, Yukine's got a long successful life ahead of him.

Hana -san told her so.

Hikari didn't expect that. Well she did call the hospital and she knew it was full of Yukine's colleagues, but she still didn't expect that.

She didn't expect a girl coming in with such a worried expression on her face.

Even she wasn't _that_ worried. And she was worried as hell, this girl just was even more worried than her.

Strange isn't it?

"Are you a doctor or one of his friends? You don't seem that professional."

"Oh? I'm Mitsuki! Please just call me 'Tsuki! Actually I'm Yukine's girlfriend."

Girlfriend? Since when? Why didn't she know about this? When did this happen?

Was this before or after she was gone?

Hikari shook her head, no time for worrying about that.

"But I didn't ask for his girlfriend I asked for a doctor."

"Yes! I know that's why I'm here!" She smiled at her. "Are you Hikari?" She asked going up the stairs to Yukine's bedroom.

Hikari nodded.

"Nice to finally meet you! Yukine's told me so much about you! I hope we become friends!"

"Okay. But Yukine-" Hikari cut herself off. It wasn't wise to say he hadn't mentioned her in the past nine months. Maybe it was skinny love?

Casual?

She didn't dare ask. One thing she did know though, she liked her.

She had that peaceful aura about her. It felt familiar. Hikari was able to tell.

Yukine didn't know what happened or how it happened, he was in his bed, felling quite toasty actually.

He didn't know if this was comfortable or uncomfortable. One thing he did know, he didn't like being this sweaty.

Not at all. He tried prying the blankets off him.

Key word, tried.

Groaning in frustration, he arched his back and tried heaving the blankets off him.

His plans; however were cut short when his bedroom door opened and that face he's been longing to see for so long, but couldn't because of his depression after his mother's death, came in.

He smiled at her as she came closer to him straddling him and planting a soft kiss to his lips.

"Hey." He smiled after she released his lips.

"Hey." She smiled back before diving in for another kiss.

"'Tsuki, I'm sick."

"I know, that's why I came! Oh and your sister prepared something for you!"

"My si- Hikari! Hikari's here?!" He sat up quickly making his head pound.

"Ow."

Mitsuki laughed and pushed him back onto the pillows that propped him up enough.

"You should rest, I only just diagnosed you, apparently you couldn't stay awake for a solid minute. She called in frantically saying you were sick and she didn't know what to do."

Yukine smiled at that. It was always a good thing to hear or see her conveying emotions.

In the past nine months (six? Do the past three count?) Yukine slowly but surely got some emotion display out if her.

It was nice.

The day se came here she was stiff as a board. No facial expression what so ever. He only helped have her quirks surface.

"Oi! Hikari! Yukine's awake!"

"W-wait!"

"She was worried so much, you'll never believe it!" Mitsuki smiled down at him, kissed his forehead and got off.

"Yukine!" She burst into the door tears very well pooling in her eyes.

Those hot pink eyes that shone with tears.

Honestly, their vividness out did his own.

"Hikari we-"

"Do you have any idea how worried I was?!" She pulled him in one of her famous bear hugs as if holding onto him for dear life.

He hugged her back closing his eyes and buried his face in the crook of her neck.

Now that he thought about it, he remembered snippets of those pink eyes staring at him.

Caring for him. Holding his hand. Squeezing them for reassurance. Closing as they slept next to him on his uncomfortable study chair.

Staying by his side, propping him up to eat, take his medicine, and check his temperature.

Cleaning his sweat glistened face. Staying up for his comfort. Caring for him in the time of his vulnerability.

It was a blur, but it was there.

Against his better judgement, he thought they were his mother's, but she had chestnut hair, not the jet black his mother had despite her old age.

Now that he was awake he realised they were Hikari's worried eyes. Hot pink is worry.

He needed to write that down.

"I heard you took care of me."

She nodded.

"And you called the hospital."

She nodded again.

"Have you met 'Tsuki?"

Hikari nodded again a tear leaking from her eyes as she held him tighter.

"Do you like her?"

She nodded again, this time she let out a small sob.

Yukine smiled and raised his head to kiss her forehead.

"Thank you, Hikari."

She reached up to wipe her tears away nodding at his words.

He pulled her into his embrace again and rested his chin on her head.

"Thank you for everything."


	8. Blush Blush Everyone Blush!

Hikari bit her lip in anxiousness. Or was it embarrassment?

Honestly? She felt like she was intruding on a very, very private moment. She kept her gaze down not bothering to look at the couple kissing so comfortably on the couch.

Hikari was, by no means, a blushing vigin.

Far from it actually, but it was things like this that made her blush.

They looked so intimate without any lust and it was driving her insane.

She took a small step back to hide behind the walls to the living room. She put her hands to her cheeks hoping her cold hands could calm her heated cheeks.

"My fucking god, I'm acting like a six year old." She shook her head and breathed in.

With new found confidence, she attempted to walk into he living room again. She really, really wanted to go to the kitchen.

Keyword attempted. When she saw Mitsuki's head laying comfortably on Yukine's lap while he played with her silver hair, she immeadiated sucked in a breath and blushed even more furiously than before.

Returning to her previous position behind the walls to the living room she put her whole face in her hand before letting out a frustrated sigh.

"Well, guess no daifuku for now."

She walked back upstairs to her room.

_"I thought you were getting daifuku?"_

Hikari cleared her throat. "No."

_"Liar! What happened? Did it go bad?"_

"No."

_"And why are you blushing?"_ Mangetsu deadpanned.

"W-well..."

He snorted. "Shut up." She put her hands on her face.

_"I can't believe it! Big bad Killshot blushes from_ intimacy._ What a great joke!"_

"Mangetsu!" She wailed putting her face in her pillow.

_"I mean it's funny really!"_

"Fuck off."

He laughed and she smiled at the sound. Mangetsu's laugh was something she could always look forward to hearing.

She lied back on her bed her pillow still in her arm. "Say, Mangetsu?"

"_Hmm?"_

She grinned. "Was it you or was it Suigetsu that spilled laundry water on Hoshigaki -san and Zabuza -san?" Hikari laughed at the memory.

_"Ah! That was both of us! If I remember correctly, I took care of Hoshigaki -san and Suigetsu Zabuza -san."_

"And then Zabuza -san hang Suigetsu upside down on a tree for a whole day!" Hikari laughed.

_"He did! And then he thought it would b a good idea to bite the rope off and he planted himself face-first in the ground_!"

Hikari grinned. "He couldn't turn into water yet but the stress of the situation triggered his Hozuki ability!"

Mangetsu laughed again. He really, really missed his brother. His laughter faded and he looked down on his hands.

He felt a slight pressure on his shoulder, and his eyes widened. His head whipped to the side to find her hand perched on his shoulder with a sad smile on her face.

"Are you okay?"

Mangetsu opened his mouth to say something but he couldn't. His shaky hand reached up to her face, cupping her cheek, he could feel it. He could physically _feel_ her skin.

"_Hikari_?"

She grinned and put her hand on his.

His face mirrored her own and he got closer to her. Pointing at himself. "_You-you can see me?"_

She nodded.

_"You can feel this right?"_

She nodded again tears pooling in her eyes.

Yellow. Her eyes were that deep warm yellow again. Deeper than when she had seen Zabuza.

This wasn't just happiness this was... Euphoria.

She laughed through her tears before pulling the frozen seventeen year old's trancelusent body into her embrace.

"Welcome back to the world of the living Mangetsu!" She said ruffling his hair.

His cheeks reddened at her gesture.

"Why are you blushing?" Hikari deadpanned.

Mangetsu's eyes widened and instantly pulled her into his arms.

"_Why you!_" He grinned and put his fist to her head holding her into a head lock.

Hikari instinctively put her hand on his forearm and laughed.

Man was she glad she remembered him.

* * *

Yukine frowned at Hikari hunched over the toilet puking her guts out.

"Maybe you shouldn't have eaten so much daifuku, Hikari."

Mangetsu stood in the corner snickering to himself. "_Because of the daifuku_, sure."

Hikari, in her vulnerable position pulled out her middle finger and pointed it towards Yukine.

Yukine gaped and realised why she must be puking and a furious blush crept onto his pale face. "We didn't-"

Mangetsu let out a full laugh this time.

When Hikari finally rose from her fetal position she glared at Yukine.

"I know I'm no blushing vigin, Yukine, but please, please, _please_ if you two are going to do that don't do it in front of me."

"We didn't even go that far." Yukine grumbled looking down.

"You have a room and a goddamned bed! Use it! I can't imagine the dinner table being _that_ comfortable!" She said before curling up again and poured her guts out.

Mangetsu laughed. She flipped him the bird too.

"Both of you, _fuck off_!"

* * *

_"Happy birthday_!" Mangetsu cannonballed onto Hikari's back as she slept.

"Fuck! Mangetsu!" She wailed.

_ "It's your birthday! Be a bit more happier!"_

"No! I wanna sleep!" Seventeen year old Hikari rolled out from under him.

"_You're no fun." _Mangetsu pouted.

She groaned and put her pillows to her face. "Fuck off Mangetsu, just fuck the hell off!"

_"Nah I'll pass_."

"HIKARI! HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" Yukine bellowed from the kitchen and up the stairs.

Hikari whimpered, oh please god please don't let him come in please.

Yukine slammed the door open with so much force it banged shut again before he could move an inch into the room.

Now, startled awake, Hikari groaned and put her hand up in surrender. "I'm up, I'm up, please, no more noises, please!" She rubbed her face, her cheeks still flushed from her deep sleep.

Yukine opened the door more gently this time and grinned at her. "Oh! Yeah! Someone is waiting for you at the door." Yukine pointed behind him.

She looked up at him. "At this hour?"

"It's noon, Hikari."

Hikari groaned before lying back on her bed.

"HIKARI!"

"I SWEAR TO GOD YUKINE!" She jerked up and slammed her pillow in his face.

He caught the pillow and grinned at her. "Now, you're up!"

She huffed and got off the bed. She trotted to the wardrobe and picked her outfit for the day.

She began changing, it's not like any of them minded. This has become her routine for the past two years.

Then? She decided against it. Yeah she'll just stay like this she won't wear clothes for today. Besides, her under ware was really modest today so what's the harm?

Nah nothing. Yukine didn't mind, he got used to it. Mangetsu? Well he got used to it too, she has always been like that, and Hikari just got hot more than the average person.

It was a fairly warm day for the average person. For her? It was as if someone put her in the oven.

Yeah, she'll just keep those off. She shrugged and put her black shorts and red top back in her closet.

"Who's at the door anyway?" She yawned making her way to the bathroom. To brush her teeth.

"I don't know, but one of them was blue. Like _really _blue you know?"

Hikari eyed him like he had grown two heads.

"Yeah, poor guy must have a serious skin condition." Yukine shook his head.

"And the other one was... How to describe him? Oh he had black hair, it was _so_ soft, Hikari, you should've seen it I'm jealous." He pouted.

"Naw, your hair's amazing, Yu."

"Thanks!" He grinned.

"Well then I have to go greet our guests." Yukine nodded and moved out of the way.

Hikari opened the door, stared at the two standing outside.

The shorter one blushed and averted his eyes although his stoic expression remained intact while the taller, blue skinned one just stared back at her.

Hikari closed the door again and leaned against it deadpanning at Yukine.

"Well who was it?"

Hikari stared at him pointedly. "When they asked about me, what did you tell them?"

"Oh, no they didn't I just assumed you knew them because I didn't and no one really knows where we live you see. We are on the outskirts of the village in a remote area."

Hikari pinched the bridge of her nose. "Right."

Well shit.

Shit shit shit shit. Oh and did she mention shit?

"I'm sooo fucked!" She groaned. She sighed and got up to her bedroom.

She pulled out her black shorts and her red top she had originally picked a few minutes ago.

* * *

Hoshigaki Kisame laughed at his partner's antics.

He was still blushing and clenching his teeth.

"Oh come on Itachi -san, it wasn't that bad."

Itachi side glanced at him and stayed quiet.

Kisame whistled. "Scary."

What just happened? Now he did confirm his suspicions, she was very much alive, but he most certainly did not expect _that_.

She literally opened the door, walked out half naked, gave them both a once over and closed the door again.

Of course, Itachi wasn't exactly naive but he had never seen a woman that...

Boldly dressed? Was she considered dressed?

Itachi frowned at his train of thought, they were here to recruit her anyway. Pain had a suspicion that Heiki Hikari was still alive. Despite everything else going against his beliefs, he insisted they find her.

The only support and the only way the even found her was that Kisame had the same thoughts. And it was only based on a hunch, because Samehada had been reacting to someone's presence a few months ago.

They followed Samehada when it reacted back when the arrived again in Amegakure after they had spent weeks on end looking for her. And now she came out looking like that.

Itachi's train of thought was interrupted when the door opened again.

Thankfully, this time she was fully dressed.

She looked uo at both of them before smiling and waving at Kisame.

Itachi averted his eyes to Kisame who was mirroring her.

"We have a lot to talk about." He said with a sickly sweet tone that, if Itachi was being honest, sent chills down his spine and he wasn't on the receiving end of his anger.

She swallowed and smiled nervously. "By all means." She gestured to the road ahead.

She turned to him and smiled. "Hi."

Itachi remained silent. Well what was he supposed to say anyway? Her supposed death haunted him for months on end and now there she was smiling at him and greeting him.

He nodded in greeting. There was no harm in being polite.

* * *

"Your weapons, Hikari." Kisame was beyond pissed. The brat was alive all this time, and Samehada wasn't defected by any means.

Hikari frowned and pulled out her katana and a couple of hand pistols.

Kisame stared at her.

Hikari bit her lip and pulled out three gatling guns, four rifles, six scoop eights, and a machine gun.

Kisame drummed his fingers on the table between them.

Hikari sighed and pulled out a bazooka, two wakizashi's three nodachi's, another katana, seven 9mm, two standard guns a scoop six, and the standard ninja kunai and shuriken.

Yeah he was getting tired of her bullshit.

He cocked an eyebrow at her waiting for her to continue.

Hikari glared at him before pulling out two scythes, a chain saw, four chain talons, three grenades and a kitchen knife before raising her hands in surrender.

Kisame pointed to his chest where her cleavage necklace would mirror his finger's location.

Hikari pulled the dagger out, and set it on the table.

"_Hikari_.." Kisame warned.

"That's it I swear."

He pointed to Mangetsu perched up on her hip.

"No, I won't take this one off." She shrugged defiantly.

Kisame sighed, it's fine, maybe this was like Samehada is to him. He could understand.

Itachi stared at the huge pile of weapons on the table. He had never, ever, seen most of these things before.

"Did you bring your entire weaponry here Hikari?" Kisame put his fingers against his temple.

"I am offended, Hoshigaki -san. I barely brought a thirtieth of it." Hikari leaned back in her seat and crossed her arms underneath her chest.

"Anyway, I'm sure you know why we're here."

"I refuse."

"Oh?"

Hikari nodded. "Sorry, Hoshigaki -san."

Kisame grinned at her. "I knew you'd say that."

"Then why-"

"Leader -sama wants to talk to you, that's why we came here."

Hikari huffed and looked at Itachi.

"You knew about this?" She pointed to Kisame.

Itachi blinked. What?

His blazing sharingan stared at her baby pink eyes.

There she goes changing her eye colour again.

Both of them looked at each other waiting for any sort of words.

"Hikari, focus." Kisame pulled her forearm.

"I don't want to meet that leader of yours. I refuse."

"It won't hurt to see what he wants, Hikari."

Hikari sighed. "You know nothing, Hoshigaki -san so please."

Kisame crossed his arms cocking an eyebrow at her.

"Someone in your ranks tried to kill me." She leaned forward looking him in the eye.

Itachi flinched. No one would believe her and he hadn't thought about that. This is going to be a real problem then.

"Really? Which one was it?"

Hikari frowned and pointed to her face and started to twirl her finger around.

"A twirly swirly masked Uchiha."

Kisame deadpanned at her. He couldn't guess whether she was sarcastic or not. He was never able to tell with her. "Very funny."

Hikari gaped at him. "Excuse me?" She banged her hands on the table in front of her and stood up.

"I don't know about an Uchiha but the 'twirly, swirly masked guy' is most definitely not someone who would even attempt to kill you." Kisame was done with her games.

"Wha- ask Itachi! He was there! Itachi-"

"I don't remember such a thing." Liar. He could. He could remember it vividly. Curse that sharingan of his that he had activated back then.

Hikari glared at him her eyes flashing orange. "Like I said, I'm not coming. It was nice seeing you Hoshigaki -san. Sorry for any sort of trouble I may have caused you these past two years, Itachi," She said snapping her fingers.

Itachi watched as her few dozen weapons dissapeared.

This wasn't fuinjutsu, but it was chakra induced.

He was sure he had placed a genjutsu, she shouldn't have been able to get out of this room. He looked towards Kisame.

"Mind manipulation." Kisame answered his silent question with annoyance clear on his face. "A part of their kekki genkai, they are natural born assassins with the ability to see emotions."

Itachi frowned. Natural born assassins? See emotions?

"They forge weapons for a reason, Itachi. The Heiki clan can see the emotions of the person they're going to forge weapons for. Their personality if you want to be more accurate.

"Their mind manipulation allows them to be immune to genjutsu. Genjutsu manipulates the neurons of the brain, but their mind manipulation manipulates the brain itself. They can plant memories that were never there or take them away. I didn't think she'd be able to use it." Kisame sighed, leaning back into his chair.

"Is that why her eye changes colours?" Itachi asked curiously.

Kisame looked at him. "You noticed too? Of course you did. No, this has nothing to do with kekki genkai, I don't think that this is a justsu either. In fact, I don't remember her doing that when she was younger." Kisame clicked his tongue. "We have to get her anyway." He stood up and Itachi followed immediately.

* * *

"Well, shit." Hikari said looking a the twirly, swirly masked Uchiha in front of her.

"You're alive."

Hikari nodded.

"Good."

Her stance faltered for a fraction of a second.

Well she brought the bazooka so she should be fine.

"What do you want?"

"You."

"No thanks. You seem like a whole lot older than me." Hikari deadpanned.

"I want you to join the Akatsuki."

"Nice try twirly, swirly masked Uchiha -san, but I don't exactly get along with people who tried to kill me before." She clenched her jaw.

"Oh yes, my apologies."

"Are you an idiot?" Hikari was ticked off.

"No."

"Clearly you are!" Hikari sighed. "Look, I don't know what you guys do or what you want from me, but I most probably won't be of much use. And I have more important things to do." She turned around to march away.

"What if I told you, you can live your dream. No more conflict, no more wars, no more deaths, only peace?"

"Pass. That doesn't sound real, it doesn't sound good." She called over her shoulder

"What about your friend?"

Hikari stiffened and turned around to look at him.

"You want to protect him don't you?"

Hikari gritted her teeth. "You won't touch him."

"Won't I?"

"Leave him out of this. He didn't do anything wrong."

"Most people haven't, yet they get mercilessly killed, even by their own."

A pang went through her as a flashback went through her mind.

_She was almost killed by her own family when she went out of control._

_The restraints as the village elders exploited her to reforge Samehada._

_Yagura protesting, telling them to wait a few more years only to be held back by chakra restraints to prevent him from tapping into Isobu's powers._

_Mangetsu slipping past the guards, trying his best to get her out only to be electrocuted to keep him unconscious._

_Suigetsu crying next to his unconscious brother begging for them to let her go._

_Her mother heart broken and held at knife point, tears streaming down her face._

_Kisame, Zabuza and Juzo watching from the sidelines hoping for the best. Hoping she'd come out alive after that ordeal._

_The pure pain she felt as her chakra was sucked out of her all to forge one of the seven swords._

_The blood that ran down her face from her left eye and mouth._

All of they was because of a war. A war that broke Samehada. A war that killed so many people and she couldn't find out the cause of it. Even now, she couldn't find a reason for that war. Or the one before. Or the one after that, the one when she was six. Yes she didn't want any more wars, but was this the way to go on about it?

Hikari clenched her fists and gritted her teeth. "So what? You think false peace will give them closure? What you're talking about is a genjutsu isn't it?"

"It's the perfect world, the perfect dream."

"No!" Hikari shook her head. "It's not! And news flash buddy, your 'perfect world' means nothing to me. I'm a Heiki! I can't be put under genjutsus." She looked him dead in the eye.

"You have two days, figure out the best option. And remember, his life is on the line." He said before he was swallowed by a swirl.

Hikari felt a comforting hand on her back between her shoulder blades.

She turned to stare Mangetsu in the eyes. His hand moved to her head and pulled her close.

No words, no sounds, no tears, nothing was exchanged between them. Mangetsu put his chin on her head and waited for her to say her answer.

"I have to go. I'll go on my own terms. I'll avoid them as much as possible, Yukine's in danger, Mitsuki too." She clenched her fist against his shirt.

_""Ah, and I'll support you all the way."_ He replied running his hand through her chestnut hair. "_Always."_

* * *

**Thank you so much QueenLadle for your review! Yes I do have a problem with the formatting especially in the dialogue where Mangetsu speaks. It was supposed to be in italics but I usually update on my phone and it gives me a really hard time this also happens when i want to put a break between pov's or in a time skip but that never seems to happen. I've only just found a way to make it less confusing and maybe I'll edit the previous chapters to make it less confusing. Thank you so much I hope you enjoy the story! Also it's my birthday today so I thought I'd upload this chapter a bit earlier that I initially planned. please review I'd love to hear what you think.**

**Stay free!**


	9. Joining the Akatsuki, This Is Too Casual

"I'm here, what do you want?" Hikari asked looking him in the eyes. His eyes were... disturbing. Yes most definitely disturbing. They were ringlets after ringlets and his orange hair didn't help either, the weird ass piercings were driving her insane too.

"Heiki Hikari, welcome to the Akatsuki." His voice sent chills down her spine, it was calm but an angry kind of calm. Not that she was scared or anything but...

"Hold on! I never said I'll join! I have my conditions." Hikari glared at him.

"By all means, state them." His eyes narrowed at her.

"I- I don't want to be an official member. You'll only send me on missions if it's absolutely necessary. That's my condition."

"That can be arranged," he said.

That easy? Just okay? No, no there had to be a catch.

"However-" ah there it was. "- when I do call you, you have no right to refuse the mission, no matter what it is," he said. The was fair actually, but she had to make sure Yukine and Mitsuki would be safe.

"As long as it doesn't involve my friends and family then I have no reason to." Hikari shrugged.

"Then we have a deal, Heiki Hikari."

Hikari didn't why but she didn't feel so good. She felt like she had just made a deal with the devil, and somehow, she knew that devil was not Pain.

It was someone else.

* * *

"Where have you been? You've been gone for too long." Yukine crossed his arms and stood in the doorway.

"I already told you Yukine. I'm leaving." She dragged a suitcase behind her and began stuffing her things inside of it.

"What the fuck do you mean leaving? Are you going back to Kiri?"

"No."

"Hikari?!"

"Look I'm sorry, if I told you, you wouldn't approve so please just let me go and we'll both feel so much better."

"Better? How is this better? You Better not be thinking about what Yagura told you two years ago before you came here!" Yukine was, not only furious but confused. Why did she want to leave anyway? She always did this but she never packed away all her stuff! Even the weaponry's gone.

"Are you in trouble?" he asked and she shook her head.

"No." She stood up from her position in front of her closet and dragged the suitcase behind her.

"Wai- where are you going?!"

"Away."

"Hikari?!" he followed her until they were at the door.

She reached for the doorknob only to be interrupted by Yukine's vice grip on her wrist.

He spun her and slammed her back against the door. He didn't falter when he heard the loud bang nor when he saw the pained expression on her face. He put both his hands on her shoulders and looked her in the eyes.

"You, there's something wrong with you." His grip tightened around her shoulders making her wince. "Hikari, what happened?"

She simply didn't answer. If her tears didn't say anything then her eyes most certainly did. She bit her lip and waited for him to let her go.

He didn't, of course he wouldn't! She reached for his waist and hugged him. "I'm sorry."

"Just tell me what happened."

"I can't. I just... I just need you to trust me, please."

"I- I can do that." He nodded.

"I promise, I'll come back sooner or later." She smiled up at him.

"I hope it's sooner rather than later," he grumbled and kissed her forehead.

"Yukine?"

"Hm?"

"Arigatou."

* * *

"What made you change your mind?" Kisame asked leading her to their hideout.

"You won't believe me so I won't bother telling you."

Kisame looked at her then shrugged. "You can have all the weaponry to yourself. Basically no one uses it. You have your own room too."

"I know that."

"And your robe?"

"Not wearing it. Actually, Kisame can you tell them all not to disturb me? I heard you're the quite eccentric bunch?"

Kisame? She never called him that, but he let it go. It's not like he actually expected her to call him Hoshigaki -san.

"Ah you mean Deidara?"

"Don't care," she muttered.

"Hmm, I think you'd get along with him well, he likes explosions."

Hikari gave him a side glance but stayed quiet.

"You two really need to stop doing that, I'm older than either of you." Kisame shook his head.

* * *

Hikari didn't know what to expect, but it certainly wasn't _that._

This was casual, way too casual. It really looked like her house with Yukine.

She sweat dropped as she saw a blond shoving twirly swirly masked Uchiha away with his foot while holding a cereal box out of his reach.

He sounded really squeaky. Maybe this was a different twirly swirly masked person?

Itachi had a half eaten dango stick sticking out of his mouth while he read a book in the far corner of the room taking a couch all to himself.

Selfish bastard.

Konan stood in the kitchen sipping on a cup of tea and weird ass red haired, kinda cute but creepy guy stared at her.

She gulped and turned away from him.

Scare crow person was indeed scary so she didn't even bother.

And sadistic ass pink eyed pale weirdo was polishing a death scythe.

Hikari turned to Kisame abruptly with her mouth agape. "Wha-?"

Kisame laughed at her expression. "What did you expect?"

"Nothing like this." She had her eyebrows raised and her jaw slack in shock.

"Close that mouth, bitch you might catch a fly."

She clenched her jaw before staring the pink eyed freak in the eye. "If I remember correctly, this was the one who doesn't die right?" Hikari asked Kisame not taking her eye off the weirdo in front of her.

"Yes."

Hikari smirked before she raised a bazooka out of nowhere.

"Good now I can test this!" She aimed at him before letting it loose.

Kisame sweat dropped when she muttered a small 'boom' a split second before it hit him.

His blood sprayed and his body was torn to pieces.

Hikari pulled out a small scroll and started writing.

"Bz1 test one, more explosive power than anticipated. Flame damage, more than needed. Explosion sound? Relatively low. Chakra consumption? Might have to work on that," she muttered before letting out a little whistle. "Hmm better than I expected."

"Hey that was like so cool!" Blondie ran up to her and held her hands stars in his eyes? Eye?

"What is that? Hm? How did you do this hm?"

She looked at Kisame with pleading eyes. 'Help?'

He shook his head with a smirk. 'On your own, kid.'

She never felt more betrayed.

* * *

Itachi was startled out of his reading at the sound of an explosion. Lucky for him everyone was paying attention to the source of it and no one noticed.

It wasn't Deidara, that much he knew. They had warned him many times not to explode things and not to have any explosives around when they were sitting in the living room.

He blinked then he found Hikari, standing with a huge weapon, he was sure he'd seen it when she pulled out her weapons three weeks ago.

She blew up Hidan. About time someone made him shut up.

Itachi smirked softly, shook his head and continued reading. Yeah, this'll be interesting.

* * *

Hikari huffed as the blond, Deidara, kept asking about any other exploding weapons she had around.

"Fine! Fine! Oh my god shut up!" She pulled his hand and he sent creepy kinda cute red head a triumphant smile and a thumbs up.

Creepy, kinda cute redhead only stared back at him showing no emotion what so ever.

"Ooohhh! This is amazing!"

Hikari never, _never, ever_ had someone appreciate her weaponry like this. _Ever._

Not even Yukine appreciated it _this_ much. Understandably he was a Heiki himself but he was more into organic weapons.

Hikari shuddered at the thought of plagues and diseases spreading because of his weird passion.

He never did anything bad with them though. Just experimenting to find cures for other diseases or the diseases he created himself.

Yeah they're both weird.

"So what does it all do?" Deidara cocked his head to the side in question.

He was gesturing to the explosives section in the weaponry, obviously not interested in the other traditional weapons.

"Boom." She answered simply and he let out an excited squeal.

A squeal. Well fuck, this is going to take a while.

He picked up a grenade and asked. "What is this?"

"A grenade, you take this ring off-" she pulled the ring out. "-wait a few seconds and it goes boom," she answered simply.

"Oh that's great! Hm." He inspected it. "Why isn't it exploding?"

"You want it to?"

"Yes." It exploded in his face.

Deidara coughed, his face covered with black soot and stared at her.

"That wasn't as great as I expected."

"It explodes on a larger scale than this, but I'm only showing you prototypes. Can't have you blowing everything up can I? Especially my weaponry."

"Huh, guess not. That'd be a waste!"

Hikari sighed. Well at least _someone_ liked her weapons.

* * *

Kisame walked in on Hikari in her room. He deadpanned at her when he saw her hanging upside down on a bar with one leg reading a book.

"What are you doing?"

"Improving my flexibility." She replied not taking her eyes off her book.

"How long have you been hanging like this?"

"Thirty minutes or so." She released the bar from her bent leg and landed gracefully on her feet. "What do you want?"

Kisame raised a hand to massage his temple. Right, he forgot how much of a handful Hikari actually is.

"Are you hungry?"

"Yes."

"Dinner's ready."

Hikari eyed him silently and swallowed. "I want daifuku for dessert."

Kisame sighed. "Of course you do, take Itachi after dinner and go he went out of dango this morning."

Hikari grinned. Yeah she could get used to annoying Kisame again.

* * *

"Well _that's_ a surprise." Hikari stared at the pale sadistic ass that sat on one of the couches. He had reformed rather quickly. Quicker than she anticipated. She really hoped she would be free of him for the night.

"Tell me about it," Deidara huffed and crossed his arms over his chest. She had left him alone earlier in the weaponry and he certainly wasn't at all blond at the moment.

"Not you, you blubbering idiot." Hikari scowled and Cute kinda creepy red head snorted. His name was Sasori she believed.

Kisame whistled. "You got a reaction out of Sasori, good job." He clapped mockingly.

"Why is this bitch still here?" Hidan pointed at her with a scowl on his face.

"You wanna go sadistic freak?" Hikari cocked a brow.

Hidan laughed and suddenly leaped over the coffee table. "Show me what you got, chibi!" He laughed again the stopped abruptly.

_Chibi?_ he fucking called her _chibi?!_

She threw a poisoned bullet in his mouth. She didn't want to fire it through her 9mm. because that would affect everyone in a two meters radius and she was right in front of him.

Hikari looked beyond bored as his eyes bled.

Hikari stared at the body falling backward completely impressed at her work. Maybe this one needed a few tweaks. She could make the poision a bit stronger. This took two and a half seconds before he 'died'. Yeah she'd rather have it react in one second or on contact.

Of course this wouldn't affect her as long as it wasn't fired from her pistol.

She can control her weapons by her own will but not the fucking air.

Needles to say, Sasori was impressed.

"How annoying." She walked to the now unoccupied couch and sat down. Now she needed to redo the formula all over again. She was no poison expert and this would take ages.

If only someone could help.

* * *

The seventeen year old was waiting for Itachi to wake up. The sooner he was here, the sooner she could get daifuku. The sooner she got daifuku the sooner she can eat, the sooner she can get away from scary scare crow guy who was really having his fun staring at her.

The sooner she could gouge his eyes out if she was allowed to, but she knew Pain wouldn't take kindly to that.

Who names their kids Pain anyway. What kind of twisted parents did the poor guy have? Look how that affected him. Hiring rogues from different villages and having them work with him. Yeah he wasn't right in the head that much was obvious.

Shaking her head at her own thoughts Hikari waited.

And waited.

And waited.

And got frustrated.

"Hey Scare Crow person! Take a ducking picture it will last so much fucking longer you creepy ass prick!" She pointed Mangetsu at him still in it's sheath.

_"Oi, oi, don't point me at him, I don't have a death wish like you do!"_

"Shut up you're already dead!"

Hikari was beyond agitated. So far she killed the same person twice in the same day and as fascinating it was she was so bored and so hungry and missed Yukine. _And_ her newest weapon didn't work as efficiently as she wanted it to. This day was just so great!

Did she mention she was bored? Because she was. She hasn't had a mission in days after she contacted Yagura and told him of what was going on. He told her to soy on them give him everything she could but he sounded _off._ At least Mangetsu thought he sounded off. She knew better than to put off Mangetsu's instincts.

Honestly? She was itching for a fight.

She put Mangetsu back on it's hoist on her hip and huffed.

Maybe she wasn't that hungry after all. She pulled herself off the couch and made her way to her own room.

"Where are you going?" Kisame asked between mouthfuls.

"Bed."

"It's seven O'clock!"

"Don't care." She waved him off and trotted up the stairs.

* * *

Itachi woke up from his nap, he was getting more tired than usual.

He yawned and rubbed at his eyes. Dinner should be ready by now. He rubbed his face to rid himself of sleep and got up.

As he was descending the stairs he found the newest member going up.

She stopped mid-step glared at him and continued her way upstairs.

Itachi stared at her back and blinked. What did he do? As far as he was concerned he only slept and this was their first interaction of the day.

He shook his head and rolled his eyes. Yeah Izumi used to do that too. He scoffed. Girls.

The confused fifteen year old continued his descent. Oh yeah, he needed to get dango.

If he remembered correctly, she had an unhealthy addiction to daifuku. Just like him with dango. Itachi just knew that he didn't want to get on her bad side. He can't imagine being blown up was fun.

He chuckled at his train of thought.

Yeah he'll get her some daifuku with him. She could never have too much, and he could use that to apologize for whatever he did to make her angry. A win win really.

Itachi eyed Hidan's bloody body on his way out.

Yeah he really, _really_ didn't want to get on her bad side.

Nope, never _ever._


	10. Why Do People Open Doors Like That?

Itachi knocked on the door to her room and waited patiently. He didn't know how much daifuku she would want, but if his memory served him right, it would be a lot. So much that the store had to close after he left with his unrealistic and redicoulous amount of bags full of daifuku and dango.

He had already stashed his dango away, Deidara, well aware of the consequences if he even touched one. Itachi would know and it will not be pretty.

He was broken out of his trance when the door opened. He looked down to see Hikari, half-naked. Again.

Itachi closed his eyes and felt the blush creeping up his face.

Why is this happening again?

"Itachi -kun?"

He opened his eyes and somehow kept his neutral expression intact.

"Yes, I brought you this. Kisame said you ran out earlier and asked me to bring you some on my way."

Hikari reached for her daifuku happily and went to hug him. Although something felt off.

"Itachi -kun?"

"Yes."

"Are you okay? You look a bit feverish." She frowned and stood on her tippy toes to reach his forehead with her own.

Itachi felt himself beginning to sweat a little at her forehead touch.

She cupped his cheek and closed her eyes, her thumb brushing against his cheek. "Yeah, you're running a fever, do you want me to get you anything?"

Itachi was taken aback. His blush intensified and he shook his head, not trusting his own voice not to crack at the given moment.

"Are you sure? It's getting worse."

"I'm fine." He cleared his throat. Why wasn't she dressed. Well yeah this is her room and all but why answer the door like that.

She wrapped her fingers around his wrist and pulled him into her room.

Hikari ignored Itachi's cry of protest. He was running a fever and not resting and she'd be damned if she let him climb another flight up the stairs to get to his room right now. Besides she had been long awake from her little nap and studying Aku, again. She had no use for the bed, he did.

"You should rest."

"Hikari -san, thank you really, but I-"

Her glare silenced him. Honestly that glare reminded him so much of his late mother's he couldn't not shut up.

Are all women this scary?

He slid on the bed as per her request, and even got under the covers.

"Good! I'll get you some fever pills and you'll feel better in no time! Have you had dinner yet?"

"No."

Hikari frowned. It was way past dinner time. "Why not?"

"I was out."

"Oh, daifuku yeah! Well you should eat!"

Itachi opened his mouth to protest. He was going to eat after he delivered her daifuku, but the stubborn woman thinks he is running a fever!

And she wasn't exactly helping!

"Hikari -san I feel fine, I swear."

"Really?"

"Yes."

Itachi's eyes widened when she abruptly appeared in his line of vision.

"You don't look fine to me. You still have a fever."

Itachi breathed deeply and slowly. "Hikari -san."

"Hm?"

"You...um."

"Yes?"

"Your..." He looked down at the white covers. Wait are these polar bears on the covers?

Hikari followed his line of vision. "Oh do you like it? It was a gift from Yukine! You've met him before haven't you?"

Oh yes her boyfriend of course.

"He's my adoptive brother!"

_Oh._

"No it wasn't that, I-" how was he even supposed to mention this.

"Ne, Itachi -kun, what kind of weapons do you use?"

Well this is a new topic. Maybe this could take his mind off the situation he was in.

"The normal, I guess?"

"I don't know, you look like you can fight using a wakizashi." She analysed him putting a finger to her chin.

Well yes he can pretty much fight with anything, well anything but the new and weird ones she creates. If he was being honest, he did prefer a wakizashi.

He nodded at her silent question. How did she even know?

"You see this?" She took his hand in her own and pointed to a few small bumps and callouses on his fingers.

"It differs according to the sword you use! If it's a nodachi it's usually at the palm, since you pull it from the back. Also it takes more space around the hand! If it's a katana it's usually here-" she pointed to the ends of her fingers and the upper half of her palm.

"-if you only have them here, then you probably use a wakizashi!" She gestured to the end of his fingers. "And I have the one just for you! Come!" She pulled him off the bed.

Itachi stumbled over the thin covers and almost landed face first into the carpeted ground.

What in hell's name is going on?

"Look! Look!" She pointed to the black and red wakizashi perched up on her desk.

It did look great but-

"Try it!" She gave him the wakizashi and grinned at him.

Itachi hesitantly unsheathed the wakizashi, even the blade was black.

He liked it, the grip was perfect as if it was molded just for him.

"It's lighter than every other wakizashi I promise!" She put her hands together and waited for him to swing it around.

It was true. It was lighter than every wakizashi he'd ever used.

"The impact is also stronger! You like it?"

He nodded absentmindedly.

"Take it! Totally on me!" She pushed his arms back as he tried to give Aku back to her.

Itachi sheathed it and nodded. Okay, he can accept that.

"Thank you."

"No problem! Say I haven't had dinner yet either, let's go!"

She pulled him by the forearm before he firmly planted his feet in the ground. "What? Is something wrong? Are you tired? Do you wanna stay in?"

"No, no but Hikari -san, you should probably wear something before you head down." Itachi steadied his breathing. Didn't she notice?

"Oh you're right! I totally forgot about that! Silly me!" She released his arm and bumped herself on the head, sticking her tongue out a little.

He finally somehow mentioned it. His blush came back and he turned around. If she saw the blush back she'd probably order him to stay in. Not just ask.

Hikari picked out a big black and yellow hoodie she actually stole from Yukine and put it over her head. It ended mid thigh and hung a bit off her shoulders. She slipped on her sandals and turned to Itachi. "Okay I'm ready, let's go!"

Itachi blinked and nodded, following after her.

What just happened?

* * *

"Hikari!" Deidara's shriek startled her awake.

She sat up immediately going into the defensive. She opened her eyes and looked around her room to find Deidara with that excited look on his face again.

Her stay in the Akatsuki has been mostly... Pleasant? No one really bothered her except maybe this blond idiot, and of course Kisame.

She put her hand on her face lazily. "What do you want?"

"That poison you were working on! Have you finished it yet?"

Oh yeah, the one that makes people explode from the inside out.

"No."

He pouted, "boring."

"Get the fuck out of my room Deidara and don't come back."

"Spoil sport." He shrugged and walked out if the room.

Hikari blinked at the closed door. Had Deidara really walked out without a fight? He did seem like he was in a bad mood. Shrugging, Hikari layed back on the bed and closed her eyes. It was too early for that shit.

Just as she was about to fall back asleep, a harsh knock sounded on the door.

"Oh my God what?!"

"Hiiiikkkkkaaaariiii!" Incessant knocking didn't allow her to fall back asleep.

Fuck, this shit. Really.

Oh, Deidara's back.

"Fuck off you little shit!"

"Sasori agreed to help you with your poison formula! But you have to get up like now, cuz he's bussyyyy!"

She couldn't pass up this opportunity, an expert in poison like him should give her awesome pointers, but she really, _really_, wanted to sleep.

"Are you just saying that to get me to wake up?" She had to make sure.

"... No?"

Hikari groaned and put her pillow on her face.

"Deidara, I swear, if you don't get away from the door in three seconds I'll blow you up instead!"

"B-but Hikari!"

"One.."

"Okay! Okay!"

"Two.."

"I'm going away I-"

"Three." She opened the door to find Deidara sweating and completely paralyzed although he seemed quite excited as well.

She pointed a rifle to his head and he passed out.

She stared at the small white ghost coming out of his mouth.

"Do us all a favour and carry on." She turned back to her room, once her head hit the pillow, she was out like a light.

* * *

Itachi walked down stairs and watched Deidara's ghost floating about. He frowned before he called to Kisame.

"Kisame! Hikari -san scared Deidara half to death again." His monotonous voice echoed through the otherwise empty hallway.

"That bastard, I told him not to bother her in the morning! And why are you calling to me?!"

"Both of you shut the fuck up before I make you!" Hikari's voice boomed through the whole building.

"Yes ma'm," they both said in unison.

Itachi shook his head and continued his trek downstairs.

Really, why didn't he ever learn? This was the fifteenth time this week.

* * *

Hikari blinked at the other two people in the room.

Pain was assigning her her first mission and they were going to be her partners for this mission.

"Okay, so what is the mission?"

"The damiyo of the fire nation-"

"Assassination?"

"Yes."

Her first mission was assassination? Is he fucking around?

"What part of _unless_ _absolutely_ _necessary_ didn't you understand?" Hikari crossed her arms over her chest.

"This is necessary, necessary to test your strength."

"Are you doubting me? If so why did you even bother looking for me? To the rest of the world, and to you I have been dead until a month ago. Why bother now?"

"Dismissed."

"Hey you! You can't just-"

"Let's go, kid." Kisame dragged her by the bicep.

"But-" his glare shut her up.

"You owe me you bastard." She muttered under her breath and Kisame just smirked.

* * *

"Like I said, I don't need your help."

"Hikari -san, there's a reason why we're here."

"No there really isn't." Kisame shrugged.

Itachi turned to his partner giving him a questioning gaze.

"I told you didn't I? Heiki's are natural born assassins, and with Hikari's peculiar weapons, she can kill him from anywhere if she can see him. I'm just interested in what will happen." Kisame sat back on the tree and Itachi frowned. What was the point of them being there then?

Itachi turned back to Hikari who took out a... sniper? Yes a sniper, she called it that.

Hikari put her eye into the small telescope on top of the sniper. She could make it magnify as much as she wanted, she could make the sniper as silent as she wanted.

This would be a piece of cake.

She saw the damiyou sitting down, a huge feast that's probably all go to waste in front of him.

Hikari gritted her teeth, if there was one thing she hated, it was people wasting food.

She aimed and fired, not batting an eye as the chakra bullet lodged itself in his forehead and disappearing immediately after.

Mission accomplished.

She stood up and perched the sniper on her shoulders.

"Ready to go?" She smiled at her two companions.

"Let's go." Kisame said smiling back at her.

There _really_ wasn't any reason for them to be there, so why were they?

* * *

Hidan fell forward into his plate when Hikari positioned her fingers like a gun and aimed it at him.

Water gun jutsu. Exclusively Hozuki unless you had perfect chakra control.

"Well what do you know it does work," she muttered impressed.

_"Told ya it works. That what you based your weapons on right?"_ Mangetsu said proudly.

"I guess I unconsciously did."

Kisame looked at the dead member of their organization. It became a really natural occurrence, everyday Hikari would kill Hidan in two different ways.

Once in the morning and once at night, barely giving him enough time to regenerate.

"What did you do this time around?" He didn't know how she didn't run out if ideas. It was all poisoning, blowing him up or pulling the trigger on him, but she always got creative and never repeated anything twice, unless she was trying to improve a prototype or a poison formula, then she'd go on about the same thing for weeks on end.

"The water gun jutsu."

"The one the Hozuki's use?"

"Uh-uh." She nodded. She was really bored.

"Kisame! Let's fight!" She abruptly shouted.

"What?"

"Yeah I'm bored!"

"No, I'm not fighting a brute like you." He pointed at her accusingly.

"Wha- just Mangetsu I promise!"

"No."

_"No." _Mangetsu agreed with Kisame. No way was he fighting Samehada.

"Spoil sports. Both of you" She pouted and her eyes darted around the rec room.

Deidara, no.

Twirly swirly masked Uchiha, no.

Sasori, no.

Konan, no.

Scary scare crow person, no, _no, a million times fucking no._

Hidan is dead so obviously no.

Oh! Itachi!

"Itachi -kun!" She hopped off her seat and went to find him.

"He's in his room," Kisame said when she passed him by.

"Oh great! Thanks!" Hikari's feet patted on the floor excitedly. Kisame said he's a good fighter.

A very good one. She wondered how he would fair against someone immune to genjutsu.

_"I don't like this your sadistic side is coming out."_

"I do not have a sadistic side!"

_"Sure ya don't."_

"Mangetsu!"

She pouted and stood in front of the door. She knocked twice and waited patiently.

Hikari pursed her lips when his sleepy face came into view.

Oh so he sleeps shirtless too..

"I-I can come back later?" she suggested a small blush on her face.

"No, you didn't wake me up don't worry about it." He yawned softly. "Can I help you?" He didn't sound rude at all, just sincere.

"No, never mind, it's stupid anyway." She smiled at his confused face and waved softly in goodbye.

Itachi followed her retreating figure with his eyes and frowned. She really didn't wake him up, but he had been painting his nails when she knocked on his bedroom door.

Who the hell makes people paint their nails just for the sake of it? Pain, that's who.

He looked in distaste at his nails and clicked his tongue in annoyance.

Also, she was acting strangely awkward. They had become friends by now. Admittedly, not _too_ close to confine their deepest secrets to each other, but close enough.

Itachi shook his head and retreated to his room. He'll take a shower first, then think about what just happened.

He looked down and realised he opened the door like _that_. A blush crept on his face.

Why did he do that?

* * *

Hikari frowned as she went downstairs to the kitchen again.

What was wrong with her? Itachi is two years her junior.

Admittedly, he is very mature and quite level headed, not at all like most boys she knew. (*cough* Mangetsu *chough*)

But still he was fifteen. _Fifteen! _

She was a woman in her own right, at the age of seventeen, she had her own desires but she _never_ acted upon them.

_Ever_.

So why start now?

And why did she blush anyway? She's seen shirtless men before! Tons of times actually. What makes him any different?!

"Get a hold of yourself. This can't happen again, have I gone insane?!"

_"You were always insane darling."_

"Shut up!"

_"Hikari and Itachi-"_

"Finish that song I dare you." She glared at the white haired boy in front of her.

_"Okay, okay, sorry. Pedophile."_ He muttered.

"Excuse me?!"

_"What?"_

"What did you say just now?"

_"I didn't say anything."_

"No you did, what did you say?"

_"What?! Sorry, can't hear you connection is being cut off beeeeeppp."_ And with that he disappeared.

"What the fuck?! Mangetsu!" She stared shocked at the now empty hallway. What did he say? She genuinely couldn't hear what he said. Now that he pulled that shit on her she really wanted to know what he said.

Hikari frowned. Something wasn't right. How can the connection be cut off he could contact her from anywhere in the world if either of them wanted to. Their connection was based upon her mental state. If she wanted to cut him off she could. Not the other way around. Not that she ever would but...

"Mangetsu!" She shrieked in realization. She was met with silence. He was balantly ignoring her. He knew she didn't like the silent treatment.

And she could only assume that what he said was offensive to her. Obviously so, because he had left in such a hurry.

Hikari pulled the sword out of the hoist on her hip and decided to go to her room instead.

That little shit deserved this.

_"W-wait! Hikari!"_


	11. Don't Ever Mess With the Puppet Man

"I'm here so your life just got better!"

Yukine looked up from the couch at Hikari as she burst through the door.

"We weren't doing anything!" Mitsuki shouted from underneath him.

"Shh." Yukine put his index finger to her lips. "H-Hikari! What are you doing here?"

Hikari pursed her lips and frowned. "Never mind, it can wait. I'll come back later." She retracted through the still open door and closed it behind her.

Itachi looked at her amusement shining in his eyes.

"Not a word."

"I didn't say anything."

Hikari rolled her eyes and pulled his sleeve along to go for now.

"Hikari wait!" Yukine burst through the door half naked and Itachi deadpanned.

Was this a Heiki thing? Why was the whole family doing this?

"Oh, hi.." Yukine trailed off as he looked at Hikari.

"Yukine, Itachi -kun. Itachi -kun, Yukine. I told you we can come back later."

"Well that would be rude wouldn't it?"

"No, we have a mission anyway. I just had to get something that Mangetsu needs, but..."

"Oh, well do you have it now?"

Hikari stared at him until he figured it out.

"Oh, right. You wouldn't have come here with it if you need to repair something. What happened?"

"I may or may not went just a little overboard with some tinkering. Apparently I wasn't supposed to unseal that water bottle charm."

Yukine gaped at her.

"He just turned into a huge ass puddle of water, and I'm hoping the rug doesn't soak him up."

"Oh my God, Hikari!"

"He pissed me off! Had the nerve to call me a pedophile! I'm not a pedophile."

"Well with you getting so defensive-"

"Yukine!"

Itachi snorted and looked away.

Hikari's eyes widened as she looked at the grimace Yukine had on his face. "He's not going to die! He's already dead!"

"That poor soul stuck with you for so long. Twelve years, poor guy. I pity him." Yukine fake sobbed into his hands and Hikari stared at him in horror.

"Wha- not you too!"

"I think if Kisame and Yukine -san both agree on it, then it must have some sort of truth Hikari -san."

"I-Itachi -kun?!"

"Oh, Kisame agrees? Well he was one of your mentors so yes he'd know well too." Yukine put a hand to his chin and feigned a deep thinking face.

"Wha- hold on! When did you two start ganging up on me?! You just met! A minute ago!" Hikari went back and forth between the two black haired males.

"Hey! Hikari -chan!" The door opened and Mitsuki smiled at her.

"Mitsuki -chan you have to help me! These two only just met and they're ganging up on me!" Hikari pushed Yukine aside and hugged Mitsuki crocodile terms streaming down her face.

"What happened?" Mitsuki frowned.

"They're 'pitying' Mangetsu because he's been 'stuck' with me for twelve years."

Mitsuki's eyes widened. "That poor unfortunate soul! Twelve years?! That long?!" She put a hand to her cheek in worry. "How has he not gone mental I wonder?"

"Are you serious?!" They all burst out laughing and she can already imagine Mangetsu's words if he were here right now.

She really, really hated them right now.

* * *

"I didn't know that would happen." Hikari said as she swung Mangetsu around testing it after the accident. "And you seem to be functioning rather well, so get off my case!"

_"This does not make things better."_

Hikari frowned. "Yeah, I think I liked you better when you were a puddly mess on the floor." She reached for the water bottle charm at the end of the hilt.

_"No, no wait I'm sorry."_

Hikari nodded and pulled her hand away, satisfied with his apology. She was never going to do that though, it was really taxing both mentally and physically to reforge a soul sword, and she didn't doubt it was even more taxing to actually forge it, there was no way she was doing that again.

Yeah, maybe Mangetsu deserved her respect for putting up with her for so long.

Hikari huffed and went to her bed. She heard that Uchiha guy and Pain talking earlier. Well, Mangetsu heard them and came back to her with horrifying information. Granted he couldn't get _everything_ but what he got was important.

The tailed beasts. What could they possibly want with the tailed beasts?

Lying down on her bed waiting for sleep to overcome her, a cold feeling swept over her.

It was bone chilling at first, but she came to find comfort in her friend's touch.

_"Are you okay?"_

"Just thinking. If a tailed beast is connected with the Jinchuriki's soul, then if it's extracted does the Jinchuriki die?"

_"Why are you thinking about that?"  
_  
"Mangetsu, I don't want these people to just die. They didn't do anything wrong. They've been shunned from the moment they were born for something they had no choice in."

_"Hikari..."_ Mangetsu frowned. For Kirigakure, Hikari was considered compassionate.

Even with the amount of killing she had done. And still does, she is considered... Soft.

He remembered the first time she killed someone.

It was a common thing, a natural occurrence, hell it was _encouraged_.

But she seemed to not share the same thoughts everyone else does.

The horrified expression on her face, the blood curdling screams once she realized what she did. The endless tears and the nightmares that haunted her for god knows how long.

The way the six year old kept scrubbing her hands with soap until her skin broke and she bled.

Even then, even after it was remotely possible, she believed it was the blood of her first victim.

A Heiki who is scared of killing. The laughing stock of her clan, until she reforged Samehada. A prodigy who was laughed at because she had a hint of humanity.

A hint that had to be snuffed out.

He remembered the hell she went through. The hell Yagura put her through.

He remembered every single thing that happened to her.

He remembered and he was so glad she didn't.

If there was one thing he didn't want Hikari remembering, it would be those days.

_"It'll be okay."_ He grinned putting a fist to her head gently._ "I'm sure you'll be able to figure something out with that big brain of yours. Don't worry about it."_

Hikari smiled and nodded with her eyes closed.

"Arigatou."

Mangetsu's grin fell off his face as he watched her slip into a world of temporary peace.

_"Hikari..."_ He pursed his lips. He really liked this Hikari, the real one. Not the killing machine she was age six to eleven. But the sweet little five year old he envied because of her humanity.

Sure she killed now, but, she wasn't devoid of all emotion like she was all those years ago. If her eyes indicated anything it indicated her emotions. She could feel and he'd be damned if she went back to being like that.

He never wanted her to go back to that place.

He wouldn't allow it. Even if it cost him his soul this time.

* * *

"You little shit!" Hikari startled Itachi out of his mental decision making.

What did he do this time? Last time it was because he took her place on the couch.

"You got taller again!"

Oh, there it is.

Itachi looked down to meet her heated gaze.

"I'm sorry?" He apologized hesitantly.

Hikari groaned and got closer to him.

"Honestly, Itachi -kun, I feel like a twelve year old here!" She stopped when he was only a couple of inches away from her.

"I mean, my head barely meet your chest now." She pouted.

"Hikari -san."

"Stop growing!" She whined and banged her head against his chest.

Itachi felt the air being knocked out of him at the sudden impact. "I'll be careful next time." He choked out.

"Now what were you doing?"

"Oh, well you see these lollipops..."

"Say no more!" She picked the bright red one, bviously strawberry flavoured, and unwrapped it.

Itachi stared at his now empty hand and unwrapped the pink one.

Cherry flavoured it is. He popped it into his mouth.

Luckily, he had Hikari to make some decisions for him.

* * *

Kisame opened the door to Hikari's room to ask her if she wanted something on his way out.

It was tedious and completely irrelevant, but it was his turn to do the grocery shopping.

Except she was doing a handstand with a huge boulder balanced on her feet.

"What are you doing?"

"Endurance training, and I'm trying to look for a new angle, there's this weapon I'm trying to make."

"And it requires a handstand because..?"

"You know how the weapons are a visual representation of our thoughts. If we can think it we can make it?"

Kisame nodded.

"Well what if my thoughts are upside down?"

Kisame deadpanned at her and Hikari looked genuinely curious.

"Maybe some ramen, oh and for the love of god a cheesecake like the one you brought last time! No actually make that four." She answered his previous question.

"You're eating four cheesecakes on your own?"

"... Yes?"

Kisame shook his head and closed the door behind him.

She was a glutton, an absolute glutton.

"Oh and, get the raspberry sauce too!"

Kisame sighed. He'll have to use Samehada to carry things around again.

He doubted it would mind, it was carrying things for Hikari after all.

* * *

"I can't believe you're still like this." Kisame walked in two hours later to find Hikari absolutely red in the face with sweat soaking through the floor.

"Do you know Might Guy of the hidden leaf?"

"No."

"Good, if you're so shocked by me doing this then you'd absolutely have a stroke if you see that guy. An absolute maniac I tell you." Hikari scoffed.

"This isn't even humanly possible."

"What would you know about humanly possible, shark man?" She huffed and pulled her feet out from under the boulder and turned around to hold it before it hit the ground.

She set it down gently and looked at Kisame.

"Say, do you think Hidan would absolutely, completely, for sure this time, die if I bash his head in with this?"

"No."

"Damn it!"

* * *

"And, that's all I've come up with until now."

Sasori stared at the sets of paper, the neat yet rushed hand writing was easy to read.

Hikari was by no means a poison expert, maybe Yukine was to some extent, but no one can beat Sasori of the sand.

"This is actually very good, I'm impressed."

"Wow really?!"

"No."

"Fuck." She pouted. "Well what did I do wrong?"

"I understand the concept, this all looks fine until here." He pointed to the sheet of paper.

"But this says to prepare the cauldrons and have protective gloves and goggles."

"Exactly." Sasori mused.

"So everything else is wrong?"

"Yes." He nodded.

Hikari pouted.

"Why don't you try telling me what you want to do instead of just showing me this mess?" He asked. Sasori was in fact impressed by her work.

He had been ever since she popped that poison bullet thing in Hidan's mouth the first day she arrived here ten months ago.

He was just amused by her reactions is all.

"Okay so this one is supposed to kill the victim silently in three days, but dissapeared immediately after death, leaving no opening for any detection. It's supposed to be tasteless colourless and odorless."

"Why have it kill the victim in three days when you could just have them killed right on the spot with the same effects?" He asked, it was weird. Usually a poison was meant for silent killing yes, but it was mostly rushed. Why would she want three days?

A sinister smile etched itself on Hikari's face. "Well, isn't going to be more fun if the victim suffers silently from low internal bleeding until he dies? It would be interpreted as the cause of death. Or maybe a heart attack?"

Damn that girl was good. Except her imagination and her actual work were worlds apart.

"You have quite the imagination, kid."

"Yeah, well a Heiki is someone who forges weapons from their imagination. It's basically our ultimate weapon, you know what they say, creativity kills."

"No one has ever said that."

"I did, just now." Hikari said nonchalantly.

"Well, we can work on that." He stood up from the couch and started walking.

"Wait really?" Hikari looked up at him from her kneeling beside the couch to explain things to him.

The selfish bastard took the whole couch to himself not leaving a space for the tiny little woman she is...

Yeah she was tiny, her hips weren't.

"Hold on!" She scrambled after him.

"You better keep up, kid."

"You'd find that I'm actually a very good student," she said proudly.

"Who's a good student?" Kisame asked walking in holding Samehada horizontally and carrying several bags over it.

"Oh, my cheesecakes! And my ramen, thank you!" She skipped happily to her treats.

"You owe me-"

"Oh my God this is so good!" Hikari moaned when the flavour of the raspberry covered cheese cake exploded in her mouth.

"Hikari." Kisame cocked an eyebrow at her.

"What? Think if it as treating your old student."

Sasori abruptly put her scrolls and papers in her hand making her drop the cheesecake. "I'm not doing this."

Hikari gaped and looked at Kisame with tears in her eyes.

"Like I said, who is a great student?" Kisame asked Sasori. "And where did you even get that fork?" He turned to Hikari.

"What do you mean? I always have a fork and a couple of chopsticks on me."

Kisame turned back to Sasori. "Who are you teaching?"

Sasori simply shrugged and pointed at her.

"No, no. You are the worst student anyone can have." Kisame was brutally honest.

"What? I'll have you know I am a great student!"

"I was your mentor for the first eight years of your life. Do you honestly think I'll believe that for a second?"

"Hey! I caught onto everything you said fast!"

"For the first two years then what?"

"Then I..."

"Yes?" Both men asked.

"I... Lost... Interest in the subject I was studying and had to take a one year break to get back to it."

"Then?" Kisame prompted.

"Then I lost interest six months again after that."

"Yes, yes, you did." Kisame confirmed.

"B-but hey! Puppet man you gave me your word! And you said your word is absolute!"

Puppet man?

Sasori clicked his tongue in annoyance. "Fine, but only till these two are done. Then I'll have nothing to teach you."

"Good luck." Kisame patted Sasori on the shoulders before walking away.

Hikari grinned, Kisame forgot about the mone-

"And I'm putting this on your tab missy."

"I- I never opened one!"

"I did!"

"What? For how long?!" Hikari stared at his back in horror.

"Ever since I met you, basically." Kisame shrugged.

"But I was only four at the time!"

"Better start counting and saving then."

"That's a lifetime worth of daifuku and I'm not even dead yet! And Sasori made me drop a cheesecake, he should pay you for it!"

"I expect my money back by Sunday!" He called back finally getting out if the room.

"Wait Sunday?! Today is Saturday!" She called back to him.

"Better start saving then."

Hikari blinked. Like hell she's paying for that. Any of it.

She can do something about this, but now she had to convince the ticked off Sasori that she only did that to Kisame and Zabuza and Juzo to annoy them.

She never did this to Yagura even when he was feeling generous. Or Mei -san.

Or anyone else. It was only these three monster beings.

"I can explain?" She grimace at the blank expression she was receiving.

Sasori crossed his arms and waited for her to do so.

"I just have a huge sweet tooth, and I only did that to bother Kisame and my other two mentors growing up?"

Sasori reached for her face and she flinched half expecting a slap from his woody hand.

Except she wasn't met with it.

Hikari opened her eyes slowly looking at the red head in front of her.

He pushed a fallen strand of hair behind her ear and...

"Ow! Ow! Ow! Okay, okay I'm sorry, I promise I never did it to anyone else I- ow!" He squeezed her ear harder keeping his expression neutral. "And I promise that I won't do that to you either! Ow!"

* * *

"Sasori, please." She whimpered tears now pooling at the corner of her eyes as he dragged her to the weaponry by her ear.

"Itachi -kun help me!" She wailed seeing Itach on their way.

Itachi almost dropped the lollipop from his mouth at the scene of Hikari being dragged away like that.

Yeah he didn't want to get involved with that.

"OW!"

Yes, he most definitely couldn't help even if he wanted to.

"Hang in there." His voice muffled by the lollipop, Itachi held up his two thumbs at her.

"ITACHI -KUN!" Hikari wailed again until she was out of his sight.

He wondered what she did to make him so angry.

Anyway he had to get away before Kisame found him and asked him for the money.

"Itachi!"

Yep that's his cue.

* * *

Hikari huffed and rubbed her sore ear gently to try and ease the pain away.

It was basically having a contest with Sasori's hair and it was winning.

It was winning by flying colours. Mostly red.

"You just had to tell him, didn't you Kisame?" She whimpered under her breath. "You were supposed to be on my side."

"Okay then, let's start."

Hikari nodded. "Sure, Puppet Man let- ow!"

"Call me Puppet Man again I dare you."

Hikari rubbed her sore head as well. "Every one of my teachers is a something man! See Kisame is Shark Man-"

"How original."

"Juzo -san was Purple Lines Man, and Zabuza -san is Bandaged Mummy Man, Yagura is ,but please don't tell him, Bad Temper Man. You get one too!"

"Don't want it."

"But Sasori!"

"No."

"You're no fun," she grumbled and went to pick out the tools required to make poison.

"I wasn't planning on being fun, Heiki."

"Oh right, of course not, I should take this seriously," she said. She was being sarcastic of course. "I'm really starting to regret this," Hikari mumbled under her breath.

"What was that?!"

"N-nothing!"


	12. Falling Like Ashes To The Ground

"Wait, what do you mean I missed it?" Hikari glanced up at Kisame and Itachi.

"It was two days ago Hikari -san it's fine."

"No it's not! More importantly, why didn't you tell me?" She leant back to touch her ankle.

"Are you comfortable like that?" Kisame deadpanned at her twisted torso.

Hikari made a face at him and gave him the stink eye.

"Does this look comfortable to you?" She motioned to her position.

"No."

"Exactly."

"Why are you doing this anyway?"

"Like I said before Kisame, doing the splits is a very effective way to target almost all the musclues, it improves flexibility and posture. Not all of us are barbarians like you." She scoffed and switched legs repeating the thirty minute process she had done previously.

"So what should I get you?" Hikari asked Itachi softly.

"Nothing."

"Bullshit, I'll be damned if I don't get you anything on your sixteenth birthday."

"But it's not my birthday anymore."

"Don't try to outsmart me out of this Itachi -kun you're getting something."

"Da-"

"Dango sticks is out of the question." Hikari pointed at him sternly.

"You already gave me Aku last year, I-"

"No that was something else. I will get you something lemme just think." She sighed and leaned forward to touch her toes.

"Kisame help me with this, what can I get him?"

"I don't-"

"I wasn't talking to you Itachi -kun."

Kisame simply shrugged. "I don't know, Hikari, maybe you should respect his wishes and not get him anything."

Hikari gave him a dirty look.

"What?! No don't give me that look."

Her expression deepened.

"Hikari!"

"Say, you like jewelry?" She turned to Itachi again.

"I'm not sure."

"What is there not to be sure about? Although I doubt you'd be opposed to it, you paint your nails. Quite well too, you should teach me sometime."

Itachi blushed at her words.

"Okay it's settled, I have just the thing for you." Hikari smiled at him. "Now both of you get out!" She ushered the out the door.

"_Are you sure about that?"_

"Well it's not like I can wear it." Hikari frowned.

"_Hikari_.."

"It's fine Mangetsu, I'm sure Salome wouldn't mind. He left it for me remember?"

_"Oh yeah how could I forget something like that?"_

"Say do you think he'd be angry at me?"

"_Why would he be?"_

"I'm keeping you here, he can't see you because of me. You know how antisocial he is, what if he feels all alone and blames me for it?'

"_Salome?! Are you kidding?!"_

"I dunno it just feels like it."

"_Yeah right."_ He scoffed earning himself her famous dirty look.

"_You know that's not going to work_." Mangetsu deadpanned at her.

"Well damnit! It always works on Kisame!"

"_Yeah well I'm not him so..."_

"Fuck off Mangetsu, go to sleep or something."

_"I don't sleep."_

"Well get lost then!" She swatted him away. "Stupid Hozuki.." She muttered.

_"I heard that!"_

"Oh yeah? well, what you gonna do about it?!"

"You need to stop."

"Stop what Uchiha?" Hikari snarled.

He reached for her throat but she blocked him.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, you're in my territory." She hissed.

"Oh, you think I won't be able to take you?"

"Listen to me Uchiha, and listen very well, I don't like to be threatened. And I don't like to get tricked. I know who you are, so stop trying to intimidate me because deep down you're just a pathetic guy who lost his little crush. So do not, and I repeat do not try and trick me, I see everything," she said tightening her hold on his left hand with every word she said until it splattered all over her face and the floor of her weaponry.

Obito stared at her from behind the mask. He didn't know how or why she saw through him. All he knew is that he was shocked out of his wit that she destroyed the Zetsu arm so easily.

"I could kill you." He replied calmly. He was really thankful that his face was behind the mask at the moment.

"You tried before, how has that been working out for you?"

Obito clicked his tongue in annoyance.

"For all I care go on and try, but you must have a purpose for me, or else you wouldn't have recruited me a year ago. My advice for you, keep me on your good side, unless you want this to happen to the rest of your left half." She gestured to the mess on the floor.

"Oh and I suggest you clean this up too, you want me to stop trying to expose you, no? Well you should work on that too. Also try to buy more candy, it would fit your persona better." She pat him on the shoulder and gave him a sarcastic smile before going out of the weaponry Mangetsu's tip scraping against the floor.

_"What did you just do?!"_

"What?"

"_Have you gone insane Hikari?!"_ Mangetsu pulled on her ear and screamed into it.

"Hey! You're hurting me! First the Puppet Man and now you?!"

"_You just threatened him! You know he put Yagura under a genjutsu! Y.A.G.U.R.A!"_ He spelled it out for her.

"I know," she replied calmly.

"_And you just did that?!"_

"Mangetsu." Her voice rang out, finalization clear in it.

_"I just hope you know what you're doing."_ He sighed.

"Heh, don't worry about it." She smirked. She was planning something.

_"I don't like the sound of this."_

"Shut up!"

"_Can you blame me?!"_

"What the hell happened?!" This was unlike Itachi. Panicking like that was so unlike him, but can you really blame him when he saw her sitting in a pool of her own blood?

"Well, I'm sitting in a pool of blood." Hikari gestures to the floor underneath her.

"Wha- where is all of this coming from?"

"Probably the stab wound." Hikari lifted her shirt to search for said stab wound.

"You've been stabbed?!"

Hikari looked at him and nodded. "Oh yeah, definitely."

Itachi put a hand to his forehead. "How did this happen?"

Hikari frowned and put her finger to the stab wound on her diaphragm. "Ow, yeah okay no touching."

"What?! No don't do that!" He slapped her hand away gently.

"But it feels funny."

"Oh my god!"

Itachi supported her back as he laid her down on the floor. Her shirt was soaked with blood as was the floor. All Itachi could see was red.

He took off her shirt and pressed it to her wound to try and stop the bleeding.

"What happened?" He needed to keep her conscious.

"Well, I was trying to... What was I trying to do? Oh yeah! I was trying to look for something in Aku, I borrowed it remember?"

"Yes?"

"Well, yeah but it seemed like it wasn't very happy so it decided that it was a good idea to stab me."

"What? Why?"

"I don't think it liked the fact that I gave it away."

"Oh, well you can-"

"No, we came to an agreement." Hikari looked at Itachi and nodded. "How did you know I'm here?"

"Dinner is ready and I couldn't find you, I just assumed you'd be here."

"Oh, okay. Itachi? Can you scooch over? You're too warm."

"But I need to stop the bleeding." He frowned.

"Oh, yeah right," she mumbled. "Well I feel tired."

"Oh no, you won't fall asleep on me."

"Itachi you can go now."

"But-"

"No really, the bleeding stopped." She pushed him away.

"What?"

She nodded again and pointed to her uncovered wound.

Itachi was shocked to see it completely healed, only a small thin scar was left behind.

"Why do you think we can create all these weapons without dying at an early age?" She deadpanned and Itachi blinked.

Okay, okay he can live with that. He could get used to it.

"Wait, Aku stabbed you?!"

"Yes."

"How?"

Hikari shrugged. "Dunno, probably has a soul in it or something. One thing I do know for sure is that it has it's own conscious."

"You and your weird creations." He shook his head. "Dinner's ready, I cooked today. Come whenever you feel better."

"Oh goody Itachi -kun cooked! Yes!" She sprang up suddenly and startled Itachi in her wake. She sure seemed fine for someone who, and he quotes, was sitting a pool of her own blood.

"Let's go!" She pulled his sleeve and dragged him away. Only then that he noticed she was half naked save for her shorts.

"Hikari -san, maybe you should wear something first."

"Oh! Right!"

"For the love of God Deidara come in!" She grew sick and tired from the incessant knocking on her door.

"Hiiikaaariii!" He skipped into her room but he couldn't find her. "Wait! Where are you?"

"In here!" Hikari shouted again from the bathtub.

"Oh! Great, I-" he stopped mid sentence to find her perched in the bath. A deep scowl on her face her brown hair pinned up in a messy bun and her arms resting on the railings of the porcelain tub.

What made things worse for him is that there was no steam in the room, the only thing that obscured her from his view was the bubbles that were going to eventually fade.

"I found something to help with your weapons." He stammered.

"This better be worth it Deidara or i swear to God the only thing that would keep me from killing you is a miracle."

"G-gunpowder."

"Oh? What's that?" Hikari uncrossed her legs and looked at him in curiosity.

"Okay so-" she cut him off by raising her hand.

"Later, when I'm out of here."

"Oh yes! Of course! Allow me!" He excused himself and walked out.

Hikari leaned back in the tub her head hitting the edge.

"Something's wrong."

"_You feel it too?"_

She simply nodded, and her eyes flashed fuchsia, she was getting worried.

"You think he'll die soon?"

"_Maybe, we can't be sure." _Mangetsu sighed and took her hair out of the messy bun.

_"You worry too much, Hikari. Everyone dies at some point."_

"I know, but-"

Mangetsu shushed her and started braiding her hair. "_Let it all go like how it's supposed to, okay?"_

"Okay."

"W-where?" Hikari heated some water and had two tea cups out.

"Land of snow."

"Snow? Oh that's going to be so great, Itachi -kun! This is awesome!"

"Hikari -san I'm standing right here, no need to shout."

"Oh right, sorry!" She smiled sheepishly at him. "So where is Kisame then?"

"He's not coming, that's why I came to find you."

"Oh, okay. When do we leave?" She turned away from him to pour the hot water.

"In a few days."

Hikari nodded and pushed his teacup towards him.

"Thank you."

"Still, you never told me about, Sasuke -kun, what is he like?"

Itachi looked at his teacup and smiled fondly.

Raising his gaze to meet her attentive smile his smile widened ever so slightly. "Well..."

"Are you sure you're okay? This must be very cold for you, I'm feeling a bit of a chill myself."

"Hikari -san, I'm fine."

Hikari frowned, but said nothing. She was being honest, even as she was now she was feeling a bit chilly, she can't imagine what Itachi felt.

Their destination is a remote village about a ten days away. Including rest a full eight hour sleep for the both of them and for food. Just one week away if they decided to take things slow, and they did.

Neither of them saw a rush in this particular mission.

Overthrowing a village? It would only take a bit of mind manipulation out of her and maybe a genjutsu or two out of Itachi, but that would be it.

"We can re-" Hikari jumped at the loud thud that echoed behind her in the empty clearing.

She turned so fast, she almost got a whiplash. "Itachi?!"

But he was fine a second ago. He was walking just fine. The was no limp or force in his tread. "Itachi!" She bent down to him on the snow coated ground.

"Itachi -kun?" she shook him gently. His skin felt like fire under her fingertips. He was burning up. So much she didn't know what to do "Wake up. Itachi -kun? Itachi -kun!"

No response. "Shit!" She took off her own cloak and draped it over him. She untied his hair, he needed all the warmth he could get. She heaved him up on her back. She staggered a bit before righting herself.

The village is ten days away. Three days if she didn't stop to sleep or eat. About four give or take with everything she's carrying.

Hikari pursed her lips and took her first step. She couldn't risk any delay. They didn't have any medical supplies on them, a very stupid miscalculation on both of their behalf.

A mistake neither of them were stupid enough to make, but alas there they were.

Hikari summoned a fire and forged it into a whip. A gentle fire to keep him warm, one that doesn't burn.

He shuddered in her hold, she hoisted him up a bit and kept a firm hold. "Hang in there, I'll get us there no matter what." She clenched her teeth and set off quicker.

Hikari was numb, hungry and for the first time since she was fourteen, cold. Actually cold.

A three day walk behind her and nine missed meals for her. Not for Itachi, he had to eat. They didn't have time for both of them to eat. He was barely conscious most of the time. She managed to wake him up enough to eat.

She was so tired, and sore. She slipped a bit on a patch of ice. She fell face first, thankful that she didn't fall on her back instead. So very thankful.

Her muscles spasmed in process as she went to stand up again.

Honestly, by now she'd be surprised if she didn't get hypothermia. He toes and fingers already felt so numb, she couldn't move them and lucky for her it seemed her fingers were locked in that same position since she started carrying Itachi. At least he was secure.

But she had to push on a bit more. Just a little bit more, she couldn't waste any more time.

Her chakra was drained to keep that whip from either burning both of them or disappearing completely, which would be a complete disaster for both of them either way. It was probably the reason she might not get hypothermia and lose her toes or fingers.

She panted her, eyes fuchsia and half lidded.

Not him, not on her watch. She swallowed, her throat dry and her lungs barely taking in air.

She trudged on, Itachi would be fine, especially if she had anything to do about it.

Only her body didn't seem to agree and it gave out.

Hikari's vision blurred, black and white spots dancing around her. She let out a staggered breath, literally watching it leave her.

But she had to get Itachi to the village. She had to.

A pair of feet appeared in front of her, with unseeing eyes, Hikari raised them to try and see who was standing before her, but Hikari's eyes closed. Giving out.

Itachi didn't know what happened, everything was a blur. He remembered gentle hands coaxing him gently to eat. Patiently. They were doting over him like his mother had during the rare times he became sick.

His hair was untied, which was unusual. Itachi pushed himself up in a sitting position on the soft futon.

He raised a hand to his head to try and soothe the pounding headache. What was the last thing he remembered?

He and Hikari were on a mission. Did she finish it on her own? It was a possibility. But then again-

Itachi straightened in alarm. Something wasn't right.

"Oh you're awake! Good, good." A boy around his age smiled at him. "Can't say the same about your friend though, what was she thinking walking through this weather with those clothes! It seems like she hasn't eaten anything for a few days too! Name's Hibiki by the way!"

Itachi nodded his way. He seemed familiar but he couldn't telly why. He felt like he's seen him before but he couldn't quite put a finger on it.

"Here, this should help with the headache."

"Thank you."

"Your friend is down the hall, if you're worried about her. She seems nice, although she has been unconscious for the past four days, if you're worried."

Well his words certainly didn't help quench his worry.

"Don't worry, she'll wake up soon enough, I promise! She had a good rest, she'll be up at any hour today!" Hibiki smiled at him and went out of the room.

Itachi stared after him as he left.

He groaned and lay back on the soft futon underneath him.

'Hikari -san, what did you do?'

Hikari was on edge. She was in a place she didn't know and she was tired and hungry. Mangetsu wasn't here to soothe her, and he most certainly wasn't here to stop her from making the decision she just made.

And she didn't get hypothermia.

Hikari tensed at the door when the doorknob turned. She was prepared to kill anyone and get the hell outta here. Complete the mission and go back home to Yukine and Mitsuki and have Itachi make a warm soup.

Her hands shaking, she reached for a 9mm. She could hide it well, make this kill a clean painless one.

But she couldn't stop her hands from shaking. Her nerves were somehow overtaking her.

'Itachi -kun isn't here.'

She clenched her jaw and put her hand under the blanket.

"Hi! I'm Hibiki!"

Hikari's eyes widened, she felt like she was looking at her mirror image, only a boy instead.

Everything was exactly the same, save for the hair length and some obvious differences.

"Wait... Hikari?! Heiki Hikari is that you really?!" He stomped his way through the open space to have almost no space between both of them.

But Mangetsu hadn't mentioned brothers or sisters. She couldn't remember any. She could barely remember her childhood, but surely she'd remember if she had a brother right?

"I'm Hibiki! Your little brother!"

Hikari stared at him. "H-how old are you?"

"Sixteen."

Itachi's age then.

"What are your parent's names?"

"My dad's name is Hikaru-"

_Shit, shit, shit._

"My mom's name is Yukari!" He chirped.

Oh.

_Oh_.

"You're my brother, from my father."

He nodded a small smile on his face. "Nice to finally meet ya!"

"Yeah, nice to meet you too. Is dad-"

"Nah, he died when I was ten." Hibiki shook his head.

Yeah she did remember that her parents broke up. Her mother would smile fondly when she asked about him. She never once uttered a bad word about him.

She said that just because people are bad together, it doesn't mean that they're bad people.

They just weren't suited for each other she had said.

But she also said they would do everything over again because they didn't end on bad terms.

So he never cheated.

"Oi ma! You'll never guess!" Hibiki ran out of the room.

"Okay so now where is Itachi -kun?" She asked herself before he appeared in the doorway. Well speak of the devil. She might as well have mentioned ten towers of gold instead.

She went to stand before her feet wobbled and started to fall.

Itachi had her in his arms in less that a second. "Easy, your body still needs some more rest." He coaxed her gently and slid her back onto the futon.

"Care to tell me what happened?"

"It's nothing, don't worry about it." Hikari shook her head. If he knew, if he found out what she did he'll never forgive either of them.

"It's obviously something if you've been resting for four days."

"Four?!"

"Well whatever you did bought us time, if we were on schedule we're supposed to be here in two days."

So eight day since he suddenly passed out on her like that.

Hikari pursed her lips and looked at him where he was seated in front of her on the floor. "How are you feeling?"

"I feel fine. You don't, though. What happened Hikari -san?"

He wasn't going to let this go and she knew it. "You fell ill suddenly. We were still ten days away from here if we went according to plan. You were burning up Itachi-kun I had to do something. I-"

He frowned and put his hands on her shoulders. "Hikari -san what did you do?"

Hikari looked at his worried gaze. So worried.

So she told him. And she certainly didn't expect him to just let go of her shoulders and walk away with that horrified expression on his face.

"Wait! Itachi -kun!" She went to follow him but her legs were still unsteady and her vision swam with a void of nothing and everything, and she collapsed.

The loud thud stopped Itachi in his track.

He went back in the room and put her on the futon again sighing and rubbing his face in frustration. If that Hibiki hadn't found them they'd both be dead by now.

He certainly didn't want that. She deserve to live a good life, not a death like that, so young.

Itachi pushed a strand of her hair behind her ears.

He didn't want her gone just yet.

He twisted the necklace she gave him around his finger.

Not yet.


	13. Chocolate Cherry Cupcakes CCC!

Maybe Itachi shouldn't have left so abruptly. Maybe he should've told her that he would only be getting her something to eat, so she wouldn't chase after him like she did.

Maybe he should've told her to wait. Maybe he should've not walked away from her with such a horrified expression. If he did, she wouldn't have collapsed like she had.

Itachi put a hand to his forehead and huffed. This was going bad, so bad. He called for Hibiki and asked him for a bit of food for her.

He averted his eyes to her, studying her as she slept. Those heavy bags under her eyes that indicated lack of sleep.

They both knew she was sleep deprived. Yukine had scolded her for it many times and yet she never seemed to listen very well. But she was just starting to stick to a schedule, he just had to ruin it didn't he.

She rolled over in her sleep and faced him. Reaching for his hand she squeezed it tightly and pulled him towards her.

"Don't be so hard on yourself, Itachi -kun. I did this because I wanted to okay?"

All she got was a nod. Hikari opened her eyes and stared at him. "How are you feeling?" She raised her hand to touch his forehead. He let her.

"I feel fine."

"Yeah, you do. But no one can recover from a fever in four days. You still have at least three days left to recover."

"Hikari -san-"

"She's right, ya'know."

Hibiki grinned at both of them from the door way. "Or at least that's what ma said." He shrugged.

"Yep listen please." She grinned at him when he shot her a dirty look. "Itachi -kun, we need to figure out how we will do this. Besides we are behind on schedule. Who did you say hired us?" She whispered in his ear.

"Mizuki Hibi-"

They both whipped their heads to look at him. He stood there with a serious expression on his face.

"So, let's talk business." He grinned at them.

His feral smile didn't ease Hikari's nerves. She felt the air shift and went on alert.

This can't be good.

* * *

"You do realize that it won't be so easy don't you?" Hikari leaned back in the chair, chewing on a piece of toast.

"Yes, I do. This land is neutral territory. We can't contact any of the five nations, lest we want to make an enemy of another one."

"Clever, so why do want this revolution?" She rest her chin on her hands. Her smirk growing with each passing second.

Itachi spied her eyes turning a bright purple. Mischief. This was so different from the fear he had seen three years ago.

"Simple, the family is a dictator. Most of the villagers are against them. Some even protested, but they were all killed." Hibiki said unfazed.

"I see. But you said most of the villagers. How much are we talking about that are not against the head family?" Itachi asked.

Hibiki sighed. "Every one out of six is not against the head family."

"That's still a number." Hikari sighed.

"You won't do it then?"

"I never said we would per se. But this could take a while. Here's what we need you to do." Hikari went back to chewing on her toast.

Hibiki sat up straight, as Itachi started explaining the plan.

* * *

Hikari hummed a tune she didn't remember where she heard it from. All she knew was she enjoyed it a lot.

"You sound cheerful." Itachi said.

"And you sound tired."

"I'm not. I promise." Just then he started coughing. "Maybe it's just allergies."

Hikari blinked and sat down on the ground enjoying the feeling of snow on her bare legs.

"Are you not cold, Hikari-san?"

Hikari shook her head. "I don't feel the cold anymore Itachi-kun."

"Why not?" He sat down beside her.

Hikari smiled and shrugged. "Nothing you should worry about." She lied down and stared up at the arctic clouds covering the sky.

"Well, we should get going. Hibiki-san is probably waiting."

Hikari's lips curled in a sinister smile and pulled out a rifle. "Let's go."

* * *

Hibiki stared with complete shock at the blood bath that happened a minute ago. The snow wasn't white anymore.

It was so red.

Hikari's face was covered in blood. So much blood, so much red. So much. So much.

Hibiki turned away and threw up on the floor.

Itachi stared solemnly at Hikari. He knew how much it pained her to kill. She did it anyway. Without a second thought.

She did it all by herself just so he wouldn't.

Just so he wouldn't dirty his hands again. She said that he would never stain his hands with blood again as long as she lived.

"Now, you can protest all you want." She said with a huge smile on her face.

That same broken smile she always gave him to assure him that she was fine after she killed.

The smile he never believed.

Hibiki stood up and went to her.

"Are you okay?" He asked frantically.

Hikari shook her head. "I was born and raised in Kirigakure, A.K.A the Bloody Mist. This is nothing." She walked away sheathing Mangetsu.

Hibiki turned again to look at the severed heads and hole filled bodies.

Heiki Hikari was in fact, human.

* * *

All it took was one look. They had to make sure the village head looked either of them in the eye. Hikari and Itachi stood at the front of the protest waiting for him to come out.

He did. It was all over in a second.

He raised his hand and ordered for the kill. And then they were met with another massacre. This time, the whole family killed each other. No one had to raise a finger.

The roars of victory were deafening and Hikari was physically and mentally drained.

Itachi placed his hands on both her shoulders and rubbed his thumbs gently on her neck.

"Are you okay?" A stupid question, of course she wasn't, but what was he supposed to say?

Hikari nodded. "I'm fine." Lies, lies, lies.

He didn't like it when she lied, but then again, what was she supposed to say?

"Remember you have allies here in the land if snow. If you're ever in trouble just hit me up." Hibiki smiled at her.

Hikari smiled in appreciation and nodded. "Thank you."

"Have a safe trip back!"

Hikari waved back not expecting the spear that came towards her.

Hikari blinked and dodged it before sending a bullet towards the attacker.

Itachi stopped her before she could.

She turned to him her eyes full of curiosity. "Why'd you stop me?"

"That way." He pointed behind him.

"I see." She looked at him and aimed straight at his heart.

Itachi smiled a small smile and waited for her fire.

She fired steadily, and it hit.

Blood sprayed from her target and Itachi stayed unharmed.

"Good job." She patted him on the shoulder before walking ahead.

He followed with steady steps. She didn't need to know he felt dizzy and started feeling feverish again, did she?

No. No she didn't, he'd fix it soon. All he needed to do was make sure she didn't notice the staggering he was trying hard to conceal, good thing they were in a cold climate. He could blame the flush of his cheeks on the cold.

No matter, he would fix it before she even got a whiff of it.

Before they got back in the warmer part of the lands.

Yeah, he could hide it well. He just needed her to be distracted enough not to notice.

* * *

Hikari groaned in frustration.

She had literally nothing to do. Itachi hasn't been out if his room in days, Sasori and Deidara were out on a long-term mission. Hidan was dead for the day and Kakuzo was not an option.

She huffed and planted her face in the pillow.

_"Wow, you've reached a new low."_

"I have nothing to do!" She whined.

"_What about the chocolate cherry cake you made?"_

"I ate it Mangetsu. They were teeny tiny cupcakes."

"_They were the size of my face but sure whatever helps you sleep at night._"

Hikari raised her face, her glare meeting his smug look.

"_Maybe you should check on Itachi if you're so worried."_

"No, maybe he just wants some space. You know."

_"I do but-"_

Hikari shook her head and sat up. She hugged her pillow and rested her chin on it. A small sad smile coated her lips.

"Sometimes, even if you want someone to comfort you, you can't have it. I can only imagine how he feels. Imagine it Mangetsu, Suigetsu hates you so much he wants to kill you. How would that make you feel?"

"_Not too bright I guess. But hey."_ He knelt in front of the bed and met her eyes. _"I know someone who would make me feel better if I'm ever in that situation."_

"No, Mangetsu I-"

_"Come on Hikari, maybe he needs this more than you think."_

Hikari nodded hesitantly but stood up anyway. "Okay, I'll try."

* * *

Itachi put the towel over his head and began drying his hair. Today was the day.

Three years and still counting until Sasuke does his part of the deal.

Three years since he's been cut off from his own emotions because he knew that if he tried to feel anything, he will break down.

He sat down on his bed hunched over, his hands on his face. He couldn't allow himself to feel anything now. He was close, so close.

One tear could burn all he built to the ground.

He looked up as the door opened abruptly. "Hikari-san?"

"Oh no don't mind me I'll come back later." She closed the door slowly as she backed away her face red as a beet root.

Itachi frowned the realized. He just came out of the bath and-

He got up quckily to wear his clothes. His face even redder.

Well that's one way to get out of the brooding mood he was in.

* * *

Hikari stood her back to the door with her cheeks still red.

"_Come on, Hikari it's not like he was completely naked."_

"He was this close, Mangetsu. This close." She pinched he forefinger and her thumb together until almost no space was left between them.

"_Come on you were totally checking him out as we left."_

"And you weren't?" She deadpanned.

Mangetsu grinned. "_I never said _I_ wasn't. You on the other hand are still denying it."_

"Stupid Hozuki." She muttered.

"_Hey_!"

"For the record, I don't think he swings that way." She countered.

_"I don't think he swings any way if I'm being honest."_ He grumbled.

"Oh come on don't be like that."

"_I'm dead Hikari I have the right to be grumpy."_

"Right, all your fantasies can't come true." She laughed.

_"I really hate you did you know that?"_

"Well then you'll just have to live with it cause you're stuck with me!"

"_Yeah, whoopee."_ He waved his arm sarcastically in the air.

Hikari shot him a dirty look and shook her head.

She'll just tune him out and wait for Itachi.

* * *

Neither of them spoke. When he walked out and saw her waiting for him he blushed, making her blush as well.

"If only we could forget that happened," Hikari muttered. "I'm never entering a room without knocking again."

Not that she was complaining but that really made it awkward.

"I made cupcakes," Hikari said.

Itachi gave her his full attention. He really liked cupcakes.

"Really?"

Hikari nodded, I saved one for you." She took it out of her usual bag. "It's a chocolate cherry cake. I even added a bit of cinnamon."

Itachi gave her a weird look.

"Just try it." She shook her head in expaseration.

Itachi reluctantly took a small bite out of the bigger than usual cupcake.

He looked at Hikari who was waiting eagerly for his opinion.

"Do you like it?" She grinned.

He nodded. "This is amazing."

"Yes!" Hikari jumped, startling him as usual.

He should've gotten used to her randomly jumping by now but...

He smiled and took another bite out of the cupcake, enjoying the sweetness that danced around his tongue. The cinnamon giving it only a tint of spice.

He suddenly tensed as she wrapped her arms around him.

"Hikari-san?"

"Are you okay?" She finally asked. She knew he must be feeling horrible today. That this question was silly. But what else could she say? How else was she supposed to go on about this?

His mouth twitched slightly at the corners giving her a small sad smile. "Don't worry about it, Hikari-san."

Hikari sighed. "Do you want to talk about it?"

Itachi looked away from her. No, he didn't. He never talked about it once the past three years. He wasn't going to start now.

No one could see him in such a vulnerable position. No, he didn't want to talk about it. He was barely suppressing the guilt, the sadness, the heartache. Talking about it would make it feel all the more real. He wasn't sure he wanted that.

Hikari smiled back at him, and squeezed his hand gently. "Well, I won't force you okay? But please if you ever feel like it's too much just tell me okay? I'll be right there for you. Always."

Itachi nodded. Don't get him wrong he was grateful for her words. For her. He just knew he couldn't.

He couldn't relive that night ever again.

Once again he found himself in her warm embrace.

"Hikari-san I-"

"Just-just for a little while okay?"

Itachi nodded and hugged her back this time. His arms rested on her small waist and he put his chin over her head.

"Okay."


	14. Blue, Black, White and Death

Itachi rubbed his temples in annoyance. He forgot how much of a headache Hidan was. He was just going on and on and on about the same thing for the past five hours.

Hikari hasn't gotten out of her room in weeks and it worried everyone.

She didn't let anyone in and she gave him Mangetsu a day before she went into her isolation.

Itachi was this close to killing Hidan himself and he doubted that he would have a hint of remorse after. He felt that, when Hikari does come out of her room, everyone including Pain would throw her a thank you party.

He wondered how he put up with his yapping for almost two years.

His head snapped up when he heard soft footsteps descending on the stairs. "Any luck?" He asked when Deidara came to view.

Deidara shook his head. "I doubt she even heard me." He plopped down on the chair next to him. "I even told her you made breakfast today. She didn't reply. She didn't open the door in annoyance. She didn't even budge." He plopped his cheeks on his fists.

Itachi frowned. Usually Hikari would beat him up for bothering her the way he did.

"I'm getting a bit worried." Deidara said.

A bit was a lie. He was worried after the first week passed and she hadn't come out. They were used to Hikari staying in her room for a week at most. She never spent more than that though.

And she always came down for at least breakfast.

And Hidan was really getting on all of their nerves.

Itachi got off the chair he was sitting on and headed upstairs.

"Hey where are you going?" Deidara asked.

Itachi didn't reply and continued his way upstairs.

"Stupid Uchiha," Deidara grumbled and rested his head on the table miserably. "Why does everyone ignore me. Hikari why did you have to go?!" He belted dramatically at the end.

* * *

"Hikari-san?" Itachi knocked on her door for the umpateenth time but still no answer. His frown deepened. Something was really wrong here.

Itachi reached for the doorknob and twisted it slowly. He didn't know why but he was a bit nervous of what could happen.

What would happen anyway?

His hand stopped and the doorknob didn't turn anymore.

"Figures." He clicked his tongue. It was locked.

He doubted she didn't set a trap for people who'd try to force their way in. His thoughts immediately going back to the pony tailed blond.

He'd do the same if he bothered him as much as he did her.

He'll just have to try later.

* * *

"I'm calling she'll come out next month." Deidara said.

"I don't think so, I think she'll come out next week." Kisame interjected.

"Yeah but next week is still going to be in the next month so I'll win either way."

"Cheeky bastard." Kisame muttered.

It was becoming a common occurrence, them betting on when Hikari'll finally step out of her room. So far no one won. So far no one has seen Hikari's face.

Itachi sighed. He hoped she'd appear today.

Just as his thought was finished. He heard the soft brushing of footsteps on the wooden stairs.

All of their eyes snapped up to Hikari as she came down the stairs looking fairly horrible to say the least.

Now Itachi wished he had joined the bets too. He would've made good money.

She walked in disheveled and so unlike her. She wasn't put together, she seemed like she was falling apart.

The bags under her eyes, her usually pale skin looked even paler and not in the good way. Her hair was a mess and she looked overall like a drug addict.

What on earth happened.

"Well well well look who came out of her room to-"

Itachi's eyes widened as he watched blood spray all over her face.

Hikari didn't even blink as she walked away from the now tongueless Hidan.

Even he had to admit that was hilarious. Hidan couldn't regenerate if doesn't die. And right now everyone was saved a major headache.

"Can I get you anything?" Deidara asked her softly, massaging her head as she rested her chin on the table.

"Anything cold please."

"Okay."

Everyone could tell, they shouldn't be messing with her right now.

Itachi saw Hidan approach her from the corner of his eye and almost felt sorry for him.

Almost.

His hands went flying next.

"Next time it'll be your legs."

At least she was back again. Maybe not quite the same but he hasn't seen her in so long he was glad either way.

"Here you go." Deidara set a cold glass of water before her.

"Thank you, darling."

"Anything else?"

"Not really, I'll tell you if I need anything." She smiled tiredly at him.

"Okay." He scratched her head softly before leaving.

Hikari huffed and put her cheek on the table enjoying the cool feeling on her flushed skin.

"Where have you been?" Itachi asked her gently.

"Trying to sleep." She glanced up at him. "I haven't slept at all these past six weeks."

"Why didn't you say anything?"

"Don't you have enough on your plate?"

"But-"

She cupped his cheek and smiled softly. "It's okay. I'm fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm fine. Don't worry." She pulled her hand away. She'd be lying if she said she didn't want to keep it on his soft cheek forever. He was growing up to be a fine man.

She knew that they were both broken souls haunted by everything they had done.

She knew he thought himself so undeserving of love it sometimes hurt her.

He'd probably run away from her if she ever told him what was going on in her mind.

That was why she'd just swallow her feelings. He didn't have to have the guilt of another human being on his shoulder.

"To be honest I'm also a bit worried about you."

"Worried about me? Hikari-san what do you have to be worried about."

She sighed and stood up to whisper in his ear.

"Did you think I wouldn't notice? Your chakra levels are diminishing. You wouldn't even be fit to be a chuunin at this point. Also you're getting more sick than usual. What's going on? Please don't lie to me."

"Hikari-san I-"

"Don't lie to me."

Itachi sighed. "Maybe we shouldn't speak here. You need to rest before you listen to all of this."

"You promise that you'll be a hundred percent honest with me?"

"Yes."

Hikari sighed and plopped back into her chair.

"Deidara?"

"Yes?!"

"Coffee please."

"On it."

"Thank you." Hikari smiled his way as he got up to make her a cup of coffee.

"You're milking this way too much," Itachi said.

Hikari shrugged. "I mean if I can get the most out of it. Besides he makes a mean cup of coffee." She grinned.

"So?"

"Okay, I'll tell you what I know."

"I'm listening." Hikari hugged her pillow closer.

"Extensive use of the Mangekyou sharingan is causing damage in my chakra network and-"

"It's eating away at your chakra levels. What about your health why is it detoriating like that?" Hikari asked her tone anxious.

Itachi looked away from her. "I don't know yet."

"Do- do you want Yukine to check up on you? I'm sure he wouldn't mind."

"I don't think it will be necessary, I'm sure if I rest for a few days I'll be fine."

"You mean you haven't been resting?!" Hikari suddenly sat up straight and threw her pillow at him.

He caught it with ease. "I have missions and-"

"Missions and duties my ass, if you're not in perfect health you won't be able to carry your 'missions and duties'-" she quoted thickening her voice to try and imitate him. "-properly you dimwitted genius would you?!"

Itachi furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. "Dimwitted genius?" He sputtered. "Hold on I don't sound like that!"

"Do I look like I give a flying fuck on whether you sound like that or not?"

"No?" He said cautiously.

Hikari sighed and banged her head against the headboard.

Itachi made a sound of surprise before he pried her away gently. "What are you doing?!"

"I'm going to die of your stupidity. All of you. I may as well become stupid as well because the more I hang out with you the more brain cells I lose."

"I'm sorry?" He really didn't know what to do at this point.

"Okay, okay I'll contact Yukine-"

"But-"

"I wasn't asking!" She pointed her finger at him before he could protest any further.

"Yes ma'am."

She got up and rummaged through her backpack. She smiled fondly at a small device she was holding in her hand.

She pressed a button on top of the circular surface. It's lid popped up to reveal even more buttons. She pushed one of them and waited.

**"Yo this actually works!"** Yukine's eyeball suddenly appeared in their view.

"It needs more development though, it's very glitchy and it doesn't have much colour. Could you please get your eyeball out of my sight I'm trying to talk to you not a creepy looking eye." She huffed.

**"Oh right! You're saying it needs more development?! No way, dude I think it's pretty cool. How'd you even come up with this? I mean you're using our abilities in such creative ways I-"**

"Yukine."

**"Oh right so what did you need?"**

"Ano sa, Itachi's not feeling well he-" she sent him a sharp glare as he tried to tell Yukine that it wasn't true from behind her. "He's been getting more sick more often and each time is worse that before. His Mangekyou is eating away at his chakra do you think that would have any immediate effect on his health?"

**"Hmm it's hard to tell."** He put his finger on his chin. Pulling his thinking face on.

"You think if you check up on him you'd be able to tell?"

**"Oh definitely! Anytime you guys are free come visit! Mitsuki misses you guys too you should come by more often!"** He grinned broadly making Hikari wonder whether it hurt his cheeks or not.

"Okay I'll try to visit more frequently. Thank you Yukine!"

"**Anytime**!" He waved his grin still coating his face.

Hikari cut the connection off and plopped back on the bed. "Now that that's taken care of, we need you to-"

She was caught off by a sudden thud. She glanced at Itachi to find him barely conscious on the floor. Hikari sprang off the bed almost instantly and carried him over.

"Seriously, why would you even try to argue." Hikari checked his forehead, then hissed from how hot it was. This was as bad as that time in the land of snow.

He's been feeling unwell for a long time and ignoring it. Hikari sighed and got out of the room. She needed to get him something.

"Well Yukine looks like I'll visit sooner than we both thought." She mumbled as she descended the stairs.

* * *

"I mean I can't give you anything stronger without seeing him first."

Hikari bit her lips. It was true they wouldn't want to give him something that will make him worse or anything. But it wasn't like he was in any condition to get out of bed let alone the room. And she couldn't exactly let Yukine into the base without any consequences on all of their behalf.

Hikari pulled at her hair in frustration, this got way too messy way too fast.

"Hey hey calm down. You'll figure something out with that big brain of yours. I'm sure." He pulled her hands away from her head gently.

"I don't know what to do he's stubborn! Did you know he wasn't feeling well for quite sometime and he only told me because he almost passed out?!"

"Hikari.."

"I don't even know if he heeded my warning and didn't get out of bed like I told him or not."

"Hikari.."

"What if he carelessly went on a mission and-"

"Hikari!"

"Yes?!"

Yukine sighed. "You'll only make yourself sick if you keep stressing like that. You don't want that do you?"

"No."

"Right, you want to be in top condition to take care of Prince Uchiha don't you?"

"Prince Uchiha?"

"Not the point Hikari."

"Right."

"Anyway, give this to him in the morning-" he tossed her a blue pill bottle. "-no food before it, and wait at least thirty minutes before he eats anything."

"Okay."

"Come back in three days with him in tow, it should give him the energy he needs."

Hikari nodded inspecting the bottle.

"He'll be fine don't worry." He pulled her in for a hug.

"I hope so."

* * *

"How are you feeling? Honestly."

"I feel like... Absolute shit."

Hikari looked at him in surprise. "Well that's a first. You said a bad word." Hikari cooed while passing him the pill bottle.

"I'm a grown adult." He grumbled.

"Yeah no, you're not even seventeen yet." Hikari patted his head.

"Hikari-san!"

"Oh my god look at you acting so cute!" She pinched both of his cheeks then gasped in shock. "Your cheeks are so soft and and... Chubby!"

"Hikari-san!"

She laughed and hugged him close. She loved this side of him.

* * *

"Wha-what do you mean?"

Yukine looked solemnly at both of them. "The erosion of your chakra network is having a direct affect on your heart. I'm sorry but I can't do anything."

"There's no medicine? Anything?"

Yukine shook his head. "It would only prolong the inevitable, but there are a few. I'm sorry again Itachi-kun."

Itachi shook his head with a small smile on his face. "It's fine don't worry about it."

Somehow, Hikari knew he wasn't saying this just to comfort Yukine. He said it like it really was fine. That he wasn't worried. Everyone knew that the hardest thing for a doctor was to not be able to cure his patients. It didn't help that Yukine was actually rather fond of Itachi.

Yukine sighed as he examined the test results again. "You should come for a monthly check up. Don't be tardy on that, it's very important."

Itachi nodded.

"Also try to lessen your use of the Mangekyou." He raised one finger. "One use per day. Even if you spent weeks not using it."

Itachi nodded again.

"Stay on schedule for your medicine. Don't miss a single dose. And for heavens sake rest."

"Thank you Yukine-san."

"Anytime."

With that they both walked back to the base.

Hikari's sight stayed on the ground as if it was the most interesting thing in the world.

She felt a slight pressure on her head. She looked up to see Itachi smiling at her warmly, his hand stroking her hair in comfort.

She wasn't sure why he was comforting her. It should be the other way around.

Hikari bit her lip as she felt it wobbling slightly. She shouldn't cry. She had no right to cry. But she did anyway.

She tried wiping away the tears before Itachi noticed, but was there anything he didn't notice?

He pulled her closer his hand still on her head.

Hikari clutched his shirt tightly. It wasn't fair, why of all people, why did he have to suffer as much as he did?

Why couldn't it be her? She'd done worse things. Where was _her_ karma?

She cried for him. She knew that she wasn't crying for herself. It was all for him. Someone had to cry for him.

They both knew he wouldn't.

* * *

"_Hikari_?"

"Yes?"

_"I have news."_ Mangetsu's voice was so somber it made her worry.

"What's wrong what happened?!"

"_Zabuza-san is dead."_

Hikari laughed. "Good one."

_"No Hikari I'm serious!"_

Hikari suddenly went quiet. This is all too much. It was happening too fast.

"Do-do you know where he is?" Hikari tried to swallow the lump in her throat but it never went away.

Mangetsu nodded.

_"I'll tell you where to go."_

Hikari only nodded.

* * *

"Well who would've thought. He actually became fond of someone other than me." Hikari smiled at the two bodies infront of her.

_"He sure seems happy looking at her."_

"Her? Mangetsu that's a boy."

_"Wait what?!"_

"Yeah well duh!"

_"Nu-uh he's not."_

"You said he this time."

_"Not the point Hikari! That is not a dude!"_

"Yes he is! Wanna prove it?"

_"Well I'll take your word if you're that serious about it."_ Mangetsu grumbled a small blush creeping on his cheeks. "_So do you have any idea where you want to bury them?_"

"I just might."

* * *

_"Are you sure this will work?" _Mangetsu asked as Hikari finished her prayers on both Zabuza and Haku. As usual, per tradition she had stuck Kubikiribocho in front of Zabuza's grave until someone worthy was to take it away from its former master's resting spot.

"I might as well try." Hikari shrugged and touched the Kubikiribocho with her index and middle finger allowing them to bleed slightly.

The images didn't stop. She wanted to see the last fight it had.

Kakashi, an Uchiha who looked so much like Itachi, a pink haired girl and an orange blob who had an uncanny resemblance to the fourth Hokage.

"Well that's quite the handful you have there Kakashi." Hikari laughed.

"_You should probably wipe that off."_ Mangetsu pointed at her nose.

"Huh?" It was bleeding. "Holy crap!"

_"I guess we proved your mother's theory then."_

Hikari nodded. "He who forges, forges with his soul, mama had said. She meant it quite literally I guess."

_"Do you think that's why you can go into my realm? Because part of your soul is here?"_

"That actually makes sense! Oh yay! More things to do! You know it actually explains how sometimes my weapons act on their own! Remember when Aku stabbed me? Maybe the first forger of Samehada poured too much soul into it and that's why it's almost alive! Also that's why it's attracted to it's forger. Maybe that's why everyone who tried reforging it died or almost did in my case my predecessor's."

"_Oh there you go again. When you have something new to do, you always go crazy."_

"Well isn't it fun?!" Hikari skipped around the leafy path. She was ready to apply her theories.


	15. A Beating Heart Of Stone

"We're in trouble," Hikari said staring ahead.

"Big trouble," Itachi said looking in the same direction.

"He's never going to let us live this down."

"He doesn't have to know." Itachi averted his eyes to look at her.

"Well Itachi-kun it's _obviously_ very well hidden no one can find it ever."

Itachi laughed at the sarcasm dripping from her voice.

"You shouldn't laugh he's going to kill us!'

"Oh no! Leave me out of this one, I told you it would be a bad idea."

"So you're just selling me out."

"Hell yeah I am." Itachi laughed again.

"Fucking stupid Uchiha." Hikari slapped his shoulder.

That didn't stop his laughter until they both heard Kisame's voice ringing out in the hallway.

"Dibs!" They both yelled at the same time.

Hikari scowled and pushed Itachi in the chest. Kicked him in the shin and jumped out the window.

Wind knocked out of him and his shin throbbing slightly he stared at Hikari in shock as she went down.

"Shit." Itachi scrambled shortly after her.

That was playing dirty, but since when had either of them played fair?

Kisame walked in his room to see the mess it had become. Or what was left of it.

Samehada looked exceptionally happy.

His room was a mess of spikes. Sharp spikes he could never hope of getting out from being lodged in the wall.

"HIKARI!"

Off in the distance he heard a shriek and booming laughter.

"Wait Itachi you were in on this too?!"

* * *

"I'm just saying I didn't expect it to react like that." Hikari defended.

"You shouldn't have risked it either." Itachi scoffed.

"Wha- okay I made a discovery yesterday! I was trying to confirm my theory!"

"So did you confirm anything?"

"No?" She said hesitantly.

Itachi shook his head. He started to laugh but it was cut off by a coughing fit.

"Are you okay?" Hikari stood up from the floor.

"Yeah it's just a cough no need to worry." He hid his hand behind his back hoping Hikari wouldn't notice.

"No it sounded serious. Lemme see."

"Hikari-san I'm fine really."

She gave him a pointed look. She reached for his hand, but he just kept struggling against her.

Hikari sighed and kicked his left elbow gently making him lose his balance.

Hikari straddled his waist and took his hand in her own.

"And you call this not serious? I shouldn't worry?" She frowned.

Blood was smeared on both their palms.

"Are you taking your pills?"

He nodded.

Hikari got up and walked away from him to lie away from the tree they were resting against earlier. The night sky in Ame was particularly pretty when the rain clouds dispersed. It was one of those nights.

Itachi sighed she wasn't that far away. Only a couple of steps. He didn't want her to worry. But he was worried. Somehow, he could always feel when he was about to have a fit. It had developed a little over a week ago, but he had already learned the signs. He didn't this time, and he wondered if it was getting worse on a higher rate than Yukine predicted.

He wordlessly walked towards his friend and lay down next to her.

No words were spoken between them, but the slight nudge she gave him assured him that she wasn't angry with him. Itachi smiled.

The stars looked really good tonight.

"You know you hit me way too many times in only half an hour."

"Shut up." She slapped his stomach, satisfied with the slight 'oomph' she heard.

* * *

"Sounds like you're onto something. Is that why you sneaked into my room?"

Hikari nodded moving the lollipop on the left side of her mouth. "I didn't know it would react like that. But I was just thinking if I could achieve soul trapping or maybe use someone else's to forge."

"That sounds immoral even for you."

Hikari glared up at him.

"If that can be achieved there would be no need for jinchrikis. There would be no need to ruin people's lives for something they don't control."

"That sounds _too_ moral for you. Are you trying to act human? Get good karma?" Kisame rested his elbow on her head.

Hikari unsheathed Mangetsu and pierced Kisame's arm.

"Fucking hell Hikari what the fuck."

"Don't rest your arm on me you selfish prick."

"I thought you already achieved soul trapping. Mangetsu is proof." Kisame nursed his arm.

"Actually-"

_"I'm just sticking around with her for a while."_ Mangetsu popped up.

"Holy shit I haven't seen you in ages."

"You're making yourself sound old." Hikari shook her head. "Besides Mangetsu used to be an actual human being. The tailed beasts are basically masses of huge ass chakra, it's not the same thing. However in theory Mangetsu could be a very good reference."

"Same thing." Kisame shrugged.

Hikari shook her head, smiled and left them to catch up.

* * *

"Where are you going?"

"Chuunin exams, you coming?"

Itachi frowned this wasn't unusual for her. She always went to the chuunin exams. She just never asked him to come along.

"I believe your brother is taking it this year."

Itachi shook his head. "If he is, I can't be there."

"What? Come on! I'm sure you're itching to see him again to track his progress."

"If he sees me, it'll all be over for him. He won't be able to concentrate, all he's going to focus on is tracking me down to fight me. He'll leave his teammates behind and fail all three of them."

Hikari frowned. "Teammates? He has teammates? You know in Kiri we've never had teammates. In order to graduate we had to kill our entire class. Then you're assigned to a squad but if a person fails or messes up only he is punished. I can't decide which is better. I don't know sounds to me that failing everyone for the mistake of one person is like collective punishment. Did you know it's a war crime?"

Itachi looked at her like she had grown two heads. "No. And yes Sasuke has teammates."

"Oh yeah right! A blond and a pinkette! Kurikibocho showed me. They seemed pretty cool."

"Oh."

"Yeah they're really good, I mean they did Zabuza-san in. I don't think you have to worry about him passing the exams he should be fine."

"I'm not."

Hikari laughed at his denial. "Sure whatever you say. I'll Watch him for you. Don't worry he's in safe hands."

"Now I am worried."

Hikari gave him a sarcastic smile. "Haha so fuuny. Fuck off Uchiha."

Itachi laughed. Yeah he knew his brother was in good hands.

* * *

It's been a while since Hikari had worn a Hitate. It felt a little funny and a whole lot itchy on her forehead.

_"You look suspicious scratching your forehead like that."_

"I want out with it. I should wear it somewhere else."

"_Whatever you say."_

Hikari glared at Mangetsu and stopped on the outskirts of Konoha. She tied the Hitate snugly on her waist. "See now it doesn't itch anymore. How do people even wear it for extended periods of time on their foreheads?"

_"You wore it for ten minutes."_

"Exactly!"

* * *

There was nothing left for her to vomit, yet there she was, hunched over the ground puking stomach acids out.

Her body hurt, her mind hurt and she was shaking all over.

Hikari never wanted to see that again. She didn't want to remember the way he bit into his neck. The absolute pain she knew he felt.

She never wanted to face him. Her body was instinctively scared of him. She had flinched when she saw him. Felt adrenaline rushing through her veins when she heard his voice.

Tremors rushed through her body and her flight instinct took over. Even though she knew her presence was completely hidden, even though she knew that even if it wasn't he wouldn't care. He wasn't targeting her anymore. She had double checked her double checking.

Hikari was scared of him. She never felt like this before. Never so...terrified of anyone like this.

In her haze she had accidentally shut Mangetsu out. Hikari hesitantly let down her barriers and opened up her mind. He was gone now. She won't see him again.

She was trying to convince herself. She wouldn't see him again. She wouldn't.

Hyperventilating, Hikari wrapped shaky arms around herself. Waiting for the comforting cold she usually felt when Mangetsu was around.

She never did.

The images ran through her head over and over. His chilling voice.

Orochimaru was back to haunt her again almost six years after she got away from him.

* * *

She stood there watching. Waiting. She definitely didn't like this. She didn't like the way things were going.

Hikari watched with a frown the pinkette getting overwhelmed by three chuunin. Props to her of course for holding out like this till now but...

She was being ticked off. Hikari could tell she had almost perfect chakra control. She was intelligent too but where the hell was her knowledge now that she needed it?

She was about to step in. Not because she was a decent human being or anything, but because she was itching for blood.

She had to kill someone. She hated it but That's how she was taught to display power. She needed that look of fear in someone's eyes to recover from what she had witnessed a day or so ago.

Hikari gently stepped out of the bushes to find three genin. The girl was shaking in her boots. Quite literally. The pineapple head was looking annoyed and half-asleep. The brunet was munching nervously on a snack.

They seemed to be talking about something. No, arguing, but they immediately stopped when they noticed her.

Her gaze lingered on the black haired one. He looked familiar.

Really familiar.

He met her gaze and she smiled slightly waving at him. Her sharp canines out in the open for all three of them to see.

She felt them all tense. They were smart then. Hikari sighed and raised her hand in surrender. She wasn't going to kill them. No, she liked the black haired one already. She didn't want to hurt him, oddly enough.

She walked past them, the Nara's eyes lingering on her as she stepped into the ongoing battle, unsheathing her sword.

Hikari could feel three pairs of eyes burning holes into her back.

"Where do you think she's going?"

"I don't know but like said, Sasuke's knocked out cold and look! Sakura's fighting!"

Hikari rolled her eyes. They didn't look like the brightest bunch in her opinion.

"Leaf Spinning Wind."

Hikari's tracks were suddenly cut off by a shrill scream that made her stiffen.

It sounded oddly like Tobi and Deidara all mixed into one. You could only imagine the nightmare.

Hikari's jaw dropped as a green creature sprang into the battle field. She'd recognize that style anywhere.

Looks like Might Guy infected another poor soul.

And he called himself the 'Beautiful Green Beast of Konoha.' Yeah he seemed legit to Hikari.

Guy's student kicked slouched mummy man in the chin then wrapped his hand bandages around them.

She knew that technique. 'Lotus.'

The boy was strong. Really strong, if he could pull off such a jutsu.

Somehow Hikari knew this wasn't over. And she was right.

Zaku stuck his hands in the ground and made it soft and sponge-like.

Hikari winced. That jutsu required a lot. Chakra manipulation and a huge sacrifice. The boy's muscles were probably torn by now.

Hikari sighed and sat down.

She'd love to see how this would go down.

* * *

It didn't turn out well.

Not one bit.

Guy's student took quite the beating.

And now the three genin were whispering among themselves.

Hikari was growing quite bored, but something was holding her back from turning away. She had to see the end of this.

And the pinkette cut her hair off.

Hikari frowned. Now why not just cut the girl's hand off instead. She thought it was such a shame to do that. Her hair was really pretty.

And really vibrant too. Hikari touched a strand of her own hair. Yeah she'd have to get pointers from her soon.

* * *

Pinky was holding out... Bad. Really bad. She was getting beat up by a guy twice her size and from the looks of it Hikari's age or maybe Itachi's. Biting him on his forearm looked like it was all she could do.

Hikari didn't like this. And a God awful smell reached her nose. It was like a chakra burn. She of all people knew how nasty that would be. She shuddered at the thought of getting one again but kept her eyes on the one sided battle in front of her.

Hikari made a sound of surprise as the three genin jumped out from behind her. Pineapple head's eyes meeting her own briefly before he looked ahead.

"Are you guys stupid?! What are you thinking?! These guys are dangerous! We can't fight them we'll be eaten! Hey- let go of my scarf."

"Idiot, I know this sucks, but us men can't just stand by if Ino's going in."

Okay so Blondie is Ino.

"You can leave if you're scared, Fatty."

Oh no. Hikari knew from experience never to call someone that.

Hikari almost felt bad for the guy.

Almost. Not quite enough though.

Hikari burst into laughter when the twelve year old snapped. That was cute. But the flesh burning smell wasn't.

Hikari covered her nose with a scowl on her face. "This stinks. Who is so stupid to lose control of his own chakra like that. It's almost like a seal is- oh shit! Sasuke!"

Hikari lost focus when Dosu started doing weird stuff. "Good god that is funny." She chuckled to herself watching the INO-SHIKA-CHO. team work. She's always admired that formation.

She really liked how things were going so far. And surprise surprise, their goal was Sasuke probably etched on by that snake freak to test his powers and-

"If you keep this up I'll go all out." Ugh such arrogance. Where do these kids even pop up from?

And why does she have such a dreading feeling in her gut. Hikari's eyes snapped to the tree where Sasuke and his teammate were knocked out.

"Holy fuck. Hell no." Hikari unsheathed Mangetsu and walked steadily more openly in the battle field.

"Sakura who did this to you?"

Nice name not cliché at all.

"Well that's cute little Uchiha Prince is in love."

_"Yes it's cute and all but you need to stop this shit now."_ Mangetsu pushed her.

"No wait! Something tells me this'll be really good I-"

_"Hikari!"_

"Fine fine I'm going I-" He broke his arm.

Hikari's demeanor changed dramatically and Mangetsu now felt worried.

"_Hikari-"_

"Oh no don't worry I'm going now."

"_Hikari you're not thinking straight, your first lesson was to be not driven by emotion! Hikari! Don't cut me off-!"_

Hikari was beyond livid. How dare he curse a child non the less with such a thing. She couldn't imagine how much pain he'd probably feel after he came down from his hig. However, she was glad. Oh so glad that Itachi wasn't here. That he couldn't see his baby brother like this.

Sasuke had already calmed down. Sakura hugged him begging him to stop.

Dosu set down the scroll and just as they were going to escape, Hikari jumped out of her hiding spot, landing in front of the eight genin.

Her eyes blazing red, Hikari swung Mangetsu in one swift motion slicing the three sound nin's heads off.

Sasuke tensed under Sakura's touch as he saw the cold eyes of murder.

Hikari turned her head slightly to look at the Uchiha. He looked so much like Itachi.

"So you're the Uchiha Sasuke I've heard so much about." She smirked at his glare.

Good, he had fire. Good maybe he'd fight that snake freak. Maybe he wouldn't give into him.

"Who are you?"

"Who me? Oh no one. By the way little Uchiha." She was sitting cross legged in front of him in a heart beat. "Itachi says hi." She smiled almost sweetly.

Sasuke's eyes widened.

"Wait! Who are you?! What did you do?! Do you know who that Orochimaru guy is?! What does he want from Sasuke-kun?! Who is Itachi?!"

"Who am I? Name's Hikari, kid. What did I do? Dunno just felt like killing these three so I did. Orochimaru's probably your worst nightmare an no I don't know what he wants from Sasuke-kun. As for who Itachi is, it's not my place to tell, really. You can ask Little Prince Uchiha there if he's willing to tell you anything about him." Hikari shrugged and started walking away.

"You!"

"I have a name."

"You've been watching this whole time right? Why did you only step in now? What did you gain from this?!"

"Nothing I just wanted to see what this one would do." She pointed to the Uchiha. "And as for you, you're Shikaku's son aren't you?"

Shikamaru flinched.

"Oh don't worry you look like him is all. Say hi to your dad for me would you? And Sakura-chan say hi to Kakashi too!" She waved at them with a big grin before disappearing.

* * *

She kept a good eye on him. A curse seal was a big deal. It was more than that she couldn't take this lightly. She'd have to tell Kakashi herself of course but...

Her eyes darted around.

Too much people. Seriously since when have chuunin exams been this easy?

And where the hell was Kakashi?!

Hikari shrugged and decided to find someone who was willing to share information.

* * *

Hikari pulled away from the guy as the door opened.

"Well surprise surprise, you actually found me!" Hikari pushed the man away allowing him to fall to his death.

"What are you doing here? Do you have any idea how dangerous it is for you to be here?! Not only that, you also revealed yourself to eight genin, and told two of them to say 'hi' to people-"

Hikari pushed her finger on his lips. "Shush now, we got company."

"Yes I know, I told him to come in after me. Lucky I found you here."

"I thought you said you didn't want me here."

"This might be difficult since you already told him you know Itachi." Kakashi gave her a look.

"No don't give me the look. I had to okay?! He needed to calm down. You didn't see what I saw." Hikari scrunched her nose. "Nor smelt what I smelt."

Kakashi shook his head. He wanted to see how this played out.

"What is she doing here?!"

Yep just like he had expected.

Hikari looked severely unimpressed. "You taught him well." She whistled mockingly.

"Shut up."

"Kakashi why is she here?!"

"You may not have noticed but I'm right here, you could ask me instead, I'm more likely to know."

Sasuke's glare turned to her.

"How do you know Itachi?"

"We're friends." Hikari shrugged. "You know I never thought they'd be so much alike." She turned to Kakashi.

"Look kid I'll explain everything later. Right now you have a curse seal that smells-"

"Not the point, Hikari."

"And makes you do weird shit. What we need to do and why I am here is one to help out with this-" she pressed onto his neck. "-and two is none of your business."

Sasuke's neck was beginning to burn.

"Alright alright! Get off, get off!" He pushed her away with a slight blush on his cheeks.

Hikari raised her eyebrows in surprise. "So much," she whispered.

"Maybe you shouldn't tease him so much and get on with this."

"Right right. Well Sasuke-kun I can't promise you that this won't hurt."

"Wait what?! This is going to hurt?!" Sasuke's eyes widened in panic.

"I can't promise you anything is all I said." Hikari sighed. "Look if you don't want to go through all the pain you did back in the forest of death, you're going to pay a price for that. I'm going to give you a brief summary of what I'm going to do. You can decide if you want to go through with this or not. If not I'll simply walk away and have Kakashi do the sealing instead."

"I'm listening."

"The curse mark is activated by strong emotion. In your case it's either hate or craving power. As an Uchiha your emotions are heightened that's why your sharingan is activated by a feeling of loss or betrayal. A strong emotion that triggers the chakra to your eyes. This curse seal is almost the same.

"Your curse seal in particular is activated by hate, lust for power, anger, betrayal, basically any negative emotion that will trigger your chakra network. While your chakra will momentarily increase you will feel tired and fatigued after using it. This seal will take away more power from you than it will give on the long term."

"You seem to know awfully a lot about this." Sasuke narrowed his eyes at her.

Hikari blinked. "There's this thing called reading, you should try and do it sometimes."

Sasuke blushed again looking away from her.

"Anyway, my seal will help you with two things." She held up two fingers. "A) it will help you control the curse mark. If anything it will prevent it from activating unless you are willing to experience extreme pain in order to do so or if your chakra is extremely depleted and you're in the middle of a fight. B) when you do use it, it won't fully activate to it's final stages. Unless you break my seal completely you can't tap into the full potential of this curse seal."

"What if I do want that?"

"I can't promise you'll be the same afterwards. I can't promise you would be _you_. Are you willing to break my seal that bad to the point you're willing to ask?"

"I will kill that man no matter what."

Hikari's thoughts faltered. She couldn't keep track of her thoughts anymore.

"Do you really hate him that much?"

"Yes, but I'm beginning to think it's not enough."

Hikari sighed. "Are you willing to go through with this? Are you willing to trust me?"

"Yes. If I can endure the pain you said I'll feel-"

"Might feel." Hikari corrected.

"_Might feel_, at least I'll know I've become stronger. Then if I ever need this mark's full potential then I'll just endure the pain again and again until I rid this world of him."

Hikari bit her lower lip. "Well if you're going to be that way about it. We should get on with this. Sit down."

He obeyed.

* * *

"You should let him rest." Hikari closed the door behind her. Another similarity she found in the Uchiha brothers was relative lack of stamina. Sasuke was out cold.

"Thank you." Kakashi put a hand over her shoulder.

"Anytime." She smiled.

"Are you leaving now?"

"I saw what I wanted to see. Who I wanted to see. I'm here on a whim. In fact I wasn't planning on staying here as long as I have."

"What changed your mind?"

"He did." Hikari pointed at the closed door behind her. "I stayed for him. Itachi would never forgive me or himself if anything happened to him. If I left him like that then..."

Kakashi patted her on the head. "Maybe you are human deep deep down."

Hikari looked up at him then nodded. "I'll be going now."

"Have a safe trip back."

Hikari waved at him then disappeared instantly.

* * *

Kakashi read the scroll she had slipped inside his pocket.

This wasn't good.

Sure it was great that she could get him such information, but it was worrying how she almost disregarded her own safety.

And the information itself was worrying. They're after the tailed beasts. She said it was a small possibility that the Kyubi was next. That she didn't know who it is but if he does that he should watch out for that person.

Kakashi looked over at his blond student, then back at the scroll.

"**_If he is in Konoha most likely Itachi, Hoshigake Kisame and I are ones who will come. Itachi would probably volunteer, if so Kisame and I will follow him. If he's here then you don't need to worry, but still act your part. No one must suspect anything."_ **She had written.

Kakashi sighed. This was going to be really messy, but somehow he felt like Hikari was telling the truth.

He still had a dreading feeling building up in his stomach. However it's not because of what Hikari said.

Now how was he supposed to prepare for them to come when he didn't know when they're planning on it. Even Hikari didn't know.

Kakashi wanted a break really bad right now.

* * *

**I'm here! So first I just wanted to say that This chapter took a day and a half to write. I've never written anything drastically over three thousand words but I can safely say that this chapter passed the four thousand mark without this pesky author's note that I know most of you are going to skip. No this is not a 2 in 1 chapter. This is a chapter in on itself that I decided to upload today on Sunday 13th October to give you guys because I know the previous chapter took so long to come out. Please review I'd love to hear all your opinions and share this with your friends who you think might like this as well. Or feel free to hit me up in my PM's I'd love to chat anytime or just to give me your opinions. Thank you for reading!**


	16. There's No Making this Right

Hikari chewed on her lips. She knew she had to tell Itachi at some point. How was she supposed to tell him though?

"Hey you're back." Itachi tapped her on the shoulder.

"Nothing!" Hikari jumped and pushed him away gently.

"Okay? How did it go is it already over?"

"No, I left early." Hikari sighed her heart beat going down a notch. "There's something I have to tell you. You might want to sit down for this."

"Why, is it bad?" He asked sitting down on the couch facing her.

"Well..."

* * *

"Are you okay?" Hikari swallowed the lump in her throat.

"Yeah, I mean- yeah. I guess." Itachi stuttered unable to trust himself to talk for too long.

Hikari sucked her lips in her mouth and slid closer to him. She reached for his pinky with her own and held it tightly.

Hikari was surprised when he pulled away and stood up from his seat. She frowned as she stared at his back, Itachi walked away from her and he gradually disappeared from her sight.

Hikari sighed and hugged the couch pillow and rest her chin on it, pulling her knees to her chest.

"Well done Hikari."

* * *

Hikari paced anxiously in her room. It just wasn't happening.

_" You should rest a bit. You'll fry your brain at this point."_

"I can't remember it. For the love if everything I can't remember. I knew it a moment ago I'm sure I-"

"_Hey, hey, hey. __Don't_ _beat yourself_ _up over it." _Mangetsu wrapped his arms around her, her back meeting his chest. He kissed her temple and hugged her tighter. Closer.

Hikari's hands trembled. "I feel like I'm losing myself again. I forgot mom's name again. I'm scared."

_"I know."_

"I don't want to forget you again. I don't want to forget Kisame or Zabuza-san or Juzo-san or Itachi-kun or Sui-chan. I don't want to forget Yukine or Hana-san or Tsuki-chan I-" Hikari's lips wobbled as she tried to keep her sobs at bay.

_"Shh, we'll figure this out, okay?"_

Hikari nodded through her tears, she reached to wipe them away but they just kept coming.

Mangetsu stroked her hair to comfort her. He didn't like any of this. Hikari was forgetting a lot of things. Things they've both spent over five years trying to have her remember.

It all started when she saw that snake freak back in Konoha.

She hadn't noticed until Mangetsu had asked her about the last time she visited her mom's grave. Hikari gave him a confused face before she asked who she was.

It all went downhill from there. Over the course of the last few weeks Hikari had forgotten her mother's name four times already.

Right now would be the fifth.

She fell into a never ending spiral of self-doubt. She hadn't spoken to Itachi or Kisame a day after she got back from Konoha.

She didn't forge anything either. She cleaned her room vigorously everyday. Nothing he did seemed to convince her that she had already cleaned her room an hour before, and that this was why she felt so tired.

She misplaced stuff all the time.

She was gradually going back to the helpless fourteen year old all over again.

He was almost tempted to find a Yamanaka to help her. Hell he was prepared to go ask Kakashi even though he was never fond of him. Or the fact that Hikari had developed an alliance of sorts with him.

Mangetsu sighed when he felt Hikari's breathing going ragged again for the third time today.

_"Hikari, calm down. Please."_

He wasn't mentally prepared for another panic attack.

* * *

Hikari blinked at him as he stood there glaring at her.

She didn't understand what she did but all she knew was Mangetsu was frustrated with her.

_"I thought I told you to rest."_

"I am resting."

_"No, you are __training your ass off when I specifically said you should rest!"_

"But I didn't train at all today."

"_No Hikari you were supposed to rest."_

"I _was _resting. Then I got bored."

Mangetsu almost screamed at her in frustration.

_"You're supposed to fucking rest you shit head! Not train because you got bored!"_

"Well what was I supposed to do?! Itachi-kun won't talk to me. He hasn't been outside in a week. I'm worried but I can't get into his room, he's locked me out you know. Kisame is away god knows where, puppet man and Deidara have a mission. The God damned Uchiha is planning something I'm worried about and I've been thinking too much about it and about why I'm suddenly forgetting everything I've worked so hard the past five years to rember! So please do excuse me if I want to do something other than lie down and rest to get my mind off of things!" Hikari pulled at her hair in frustration. Tears pooling in her eyes. "I've been worried about something since I got back from the chuunin exams and I can't remember what it is." She whimpered, pulling her knees to her chest.

Mangetsu sighed. Maybe he was being insensitive to her feelings.

He sat down beside her and pulled her trembling hands away from her head gently, holding them in his own comfortingly.

_"It's okay, Hikari. I'm right here. I'll always be right here."_He raised her hands to his lips and kissed them softly, a bright smile drawing itself on his lips.

Hikari's lips wobbled as she gripped his hands tightly. She really didn't want to cry again.

But she did anyway. Basking in the comforting presence that was her best friend.

She knew she's safe as long as he was there.

* * *

Hikari bit her lip as she knocked on Itachi's door. "Itachi-kun I'm coming in." She opened the door slowly and peered inside.

"Itachi-kun?" He was nowhere to be seen. Hikari frowned as she stepped inside to have a better look. She still couldn't find him.

Hikari sighed and was about to turn away before she heard it.

All the coughing and gagging that came from the bathroom.

She took slow hesitant steps to the closed door and opened it carefully.

There he was lying beside the toilet, leaning back against the wall. He looked pale and almost lifeless.

Hikari sat in front of him, wiping his mouth and chin with a hand kerchief then took him by the hand to gently lift him up and away from the bloody mess.

She took slow and steady steps because his weren't. He was struggling to keep up with her, stumbling and tripping.

Hikari was patient leading him slowly to his bed, squeezing his hands tightly for comfort and kept her eye contact with him.

When they finally arrived at the bed. Itachi collapsed onto her.

Struggling to keep him balanced as she sat down on the bed, Hikari wrapped her arms around his back trying to get both of them comfortable.

Itachi felt her arms around him but he was just so tired. He could barely register anything that was happening. Her hand in his hair, scratching his scalp gently. Her soothing voice as she coaxed him to rest a bit more. He really did want to rest for a bit. To listen to her sweet voice as he closed his eyes. To feel her hands trough his hair as he went to sleep.

Itachi could barely move his eyes let alone his mouth. He could hardly breathe, yet he couldn't sleep.

Hikari finally laid him down on the bed. She pulled the chair from his desk and sat next to him, running her hands through his hair.

Itachi, finally gathering enough strength to look up at her hand as it worked carefully and gently through his hair. He didn't have a fever this time around.

He knew exactly what triggered the violent attack he had earlier. Yukine had told him not to stress. But how could he not after he learned that his baby brother was cursed by Orochimaru.

How could he remain calm after that piece of information?

He opened his mouth to call out to her. "-kari."

"Oh no don't speak it's okay. Whatever you want to say can wait. Don't talk just yet. Close your eyes and sleep okay? I'll be right here when you wake up."

Her words reminded him of the rare times he'd fall ill back at home. His mother's gentle touch, her gentle words. Her small worried smile.

His mouth twitched slightly upwards at the corners. Thanking Hikari in his head, he closed his eyes and had a dreamless sleep.

"Looks like that has to wait, don't you think?"

_"Yeah." _Mangetsu nodded solemnly. He could see just how worried she was. He was worried too.

* * *

Three days went by, Itachi kept going in and out of consciousness. Barely registering Hikari as she fed him or gave him his medicine.

Itachi sat up feeling groggy and gross. "Hikari-san?"

His eyes traveled across the room, he couldn't find her anywhere. He took a deep breath but coughed slightly. He felt a slight pressure on his lap. Looking down he saw her hand resting on his knee and her face buried in the mattress beside him.

At the sound of his small cough, Hikari sat up and looked up at him. "I'm up."

Itachi only saw her like that twice, once when he was sick in the land of snow and the other time when she hadn't slept for weeks and didn't come out of her room.

This would be the third time to see her looking so haphazard. "Did you sleep at all?" Itachi asked her knowing her answer.

"Yes."

"Hikari-san."

"No. But it's fine. How are you feeling? Can I get you anything?"

"No, you on the other hand could get some sleep."

"I'm not tired."

Itachi sighed massaging his temples slightly before turning to her with a glare on his face.

"Sleep."

"No."

That stubborn woman. Itachi pulled her hand and forced her to lie beside him on the bed.

"Itachi-kun! What-"

"Shh, just sleep." He rested his cheek on her head and hugged her close causing her to blush.

"But-"

"Please."

"...Okay." She finally gave into her body's demands and allowed her eyes to droop close, her head resting on his chest.

Itachi waited until her breaths became steadier and smiled slightly. A couple more hours of sleep wouldn't hurt.

* * *

Neither of them spoke about what happened that night. It wasn't awkward between them but they felt that if they did talk about it it might become awkward.

Hikari lay restless in her bed. For the love of everything she held dear, Hikari couldn't sleep.

_"Maybe you need someone to sleep beside you hmm?"_

Hikari blushed. "I do not! I'm just worried!"

_"Right right."_

"I mean I have to tell him that I'm not going to be around for at least a couple of weeks. What if he has an attack like the last one and I'm not here? You saw how he was then didn't you?! He wouldn't be able to do anything by himself and despite what we all know, Itachi-kun's pretty forgetful when it comes to his medicine what if he forgets or misses a dose or-"

_"Hold on, hold on. Breathe."_

Hikari breathed deeply.

_"Let it out."_

She did.

_"Again."_

She repeated the process.

_"One more time."_

She obliged and nodded.

_"Better?"_

"Better."

_"If you're so stressed why don't you give him one if those communication devices you created."_

"I did."

_"Then you have nothing to worry about alright?"_

Hikari nodded. "Okay."

_"There you go. Now tell me what we know until now."_

"Well.."

* * *

Hikari sat down on the floor of the hotel room. Her clothes thrown askew, book in hand and a lollipop in her mouth. She was finally out of the base filled with men. She really really wished she could slip back into her old habit again of staying half-naked when she was indoors. But it wasn't as if her colleagues were really gentle about it.

Granted she cut Hidan's hand's off when he touched her, and gave Deidara quite the beating, but that wasn't her problem.

The panic Itachi would have anytime she was dressed like that or lack thereof threw her off. She would wonder if maybe he didn't like her. Or he didn't want to see her. She'd grown insecure and looked in the mirror. She never had a negative reaction to her body before that.

Hikari was confident in everything she did. Even mistakes she did them with confidence. It was almost comical how she'd be so confident in something only to discover she was wrong. She was confident in her image, the way she dressed, the way she walked, spoke. Everything.

Except that one little thing that always bothered her, and she wondered if Itachi was bothered by it too. If he was sick of it like she was.

She stood up and walked towards the mirror turning slightly to see her back.

She wondered if the scars, the jagged lines, the burn marks bothered him. If it made him sick.

_"This shit again?"_

"Can I help it?" she smiled sadly.

_"God damn it Hikari." _Mangetsu sighed putting his fingers on her back._ "How long are you going to keep this up?"_

"I don't know." She looked to the ground ashamed. "I thought I didn't care about it but-"

Mangetsu sighed for the umpateenth time that day and rested his chin on her shoulder. _"It doesn't matter. None of it." _He traced the biggest scar on her back with his index finger, running his hands from the center of her neck to her right hip. It was the longest and biggest one she had. And the oldest one too.

Hikari nodded quietly. Mangetsu kissed her shoulder in comfort before leaving.

When she got like this, Hikari should be left alone.

Hikari closed her eyes and wrapped her arms a across her stomach.

She was fine. It was all fine. She sat back down and picked up her discarded book.

She thought too much.

* * *

Her hunt wasn't going that great. If she got discovered she'll be arrested for sure.

Hikari was lucky few people knew her identity. She was even luckier to stay under the radar even after joining the Akatsuki.

She was trying to gather information about him, and maybe herself in the process.

Surely if her body was subconsciously afraid of him it meant something right? Deidara had pointed her in this direction and now there she was infiltrating a base without any plan whatsoever.

"I'm just saying maybe this is a waste of time."

_"We lose nothing being here, Hikari. I'll always be right here you know that. You'll be fine."_

"Doesn't make me less worried. I'm scared."

Hikari didn't usually admit she was scared. Especially to him. She never wanted anyone to look down on her, so she never showed fear. But right now as Mangetsu looked at the eighteen year old his eyes softened, how far had she come from all the way back then?

_"Funny enough you seem to remember the passage ways here."_

"I- I really wish I didn't. I don't know why."

_"I'll leave you to concentrate okay?"_

"N-no! Stay." She bit her lips. She really didn't want to be alone.

_"Okay okay, no need to worry."_

Hikari sniffled and continued her search.

* * *

"Found it!" Hikari pumped her fist in the air when she found her photo. "Surprisingly, creepy snake man is organized."

_"We should get out of here then."_

"Couldn't have said so sooner! Let's-"

The door slammed shut making Hikari turn around. A gray haired man stood before her.

"Shit. I really wished to go undetected today." Hikari wined.

Her opponent attacked her with a chakra scalpel.

"Uh-oh, he's a medic." Hikari flinched away.

Unsheathing Mangetsu Hikari pointed it at his throat.

"So you're the infamous Heiki."

"Oh this is bad." Hikari whistled. "Okay look buddy I really don't want to fight so-" her eyes widened as her cheek bled slightly. She got away in the nick of time.

Hikari sighed and sheathed Mangetsu back.

_"Hikari, calm down." _Mangetsu panicked. He tried so hard to prevent her but Hikari didn't like it when people made her bleed.

It made her blood boil.

Eyes flaring red with anger she marched right up to him and held him by the collar.

His eyes widened he didn't even know she was in front of him until he was slammed into the wall.

"Bye bye four eyes." Hikari smirked sinisterly looking him directly in the eyes.

"Good luck getting out of your own mind, you little shit." She let go of his collar and watched as he slid down the wall leaving a small blood trail behind.

Picking up the files she dropped Hikari walked out of the room.

* * *

"Making me bleed like that. That little shit I should've killed him."

_"You need to calm down."_

"I am calm!"

Mangetsu sighed. "You should work on your temper."

"No I should work on me leaving second chances. Let me go back I'll kill him and then we'll be rid of another scumbag." She turned to the direction the came from and marched ahead.

_"Hikar, turn around."_

"What?!"

_"Walk away, we need to head back."_

Hikari gritted her teeth, but obliged anyway.

* * *

"I'm nervous and scared and-"

_"__It's okay, open it when we go back. You don't have to open it now." _Mangetsu took the file away.

"Okay, okay." Hikari put her hands in her face. "Okay."

* * *

"I don't get this."

Itachi frowned.

"It makes no sense. I- I thought.. I thought I might find something but-"

"Hikari-san."

"There's nothing new here. Nothing. I know all of this."

Hikari stared blankly at the papers in front of her. "Name, birth date, blood type, origins? I know all of this!"

"Hikari-" Itachi's eyes widened when Hikari threw the file across the room. Itachi heard the swoosh as the papers went flying into a corner. He never expected her to be this angry.

_"Maybe you should leave." _Mangetsu told him before leaving himself.

Itachi's frown deepened. Maybe he should leave her to calm down.

He calmly went to pick up the scattered papers and left without a word. Looking back at Hikari as he closed the door.

She was curled up in a fetal position her face in her hands.

Itachi never saw her looking so small before. Granted she wasn't the tallest he's met but somehow she wasn't small in the slightest. Her confidence and energy made her presence bigger. Now, Itachi couldn't see her the same way.

He opened his mouth to say something but decided against it. Hesitantly, he closed the door but stood outside it for a few minutes.

She let out a heart wrenching sob once he closed the door.

Itachi listened to her sobs outside her room, balling his hands into a fist and biting down on his lower lip.

He never wanted to hear them again.

* * *

**The new cover is up! i literally spent like three hours or so drawing it so i really hope you guys like it! Feel free to send me your own so I could make them into covers. If you're intrested I'll give you my e-mail! Also I thought that this cover shows Hikari's feutures more clearly while expressing her sassy personality. Feel free to give me your opinions. Criticism is always welcome as long as it's not offensive to anyone. Thank you for reading!**


	17. Welcome Back to Konoha! Or Not

"A-a m-mission?"

"Yes."

"Oh, well how long will you be gone?" Hikari asked her voice cracking a bit at the end.

Itachi shrugged. "I don't know, but it's supposed to be short you know? I'd give it two weeks maximum."

"Are you going alone?"

"No, Kisame is tagging along too," the seventeen year old replied.

"Okay then be safe. Don't forget-"

"Don't worry, okay?"

"Okay." She opened her arms.

Itachi's eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"Don't just stare at me come on!" She grinned brightly.

"O-oh!" He went in to hug her a blush creeping on his cheeks.

"Take care!" Releasing the embrace she waved to him as he left the room.

_"You took that surprisingly well."_

"I really didn't have much of a choice. I can't just tell him not to go on missions." Hikari shrugged going back to her bed.

"Hiiiikkkkaaariiii."

"Fucking hell," she muttered. "Deidara what?!" She shouted.

"Leader-sama is calling for you!"

"And he just had to send you didn't he?!"

* * *

"Oh, is it solo?"

"Yes."

"Well that's unusual." Hikari frowned. It seemed easy enough to her, almost too easy.

"What's the catch." Hikari narrowed her eyes.

Pain sighed and locked his eyes with her. "No questions asked."

Hikari scowled and turned on her heels, making sure her hair whipped him in the face as she turned away from him.

Pain blinked as her hair strands stabbed him in the eye. "You leave tonight."

Hikari raised one finger in particular but went to pack nonetheless.

* * *

"This seems too easy, I'm kinda worried."

_"You worry too much."_

Hikari repeated his words in a mocking tone. "Fuck off.

_" No thanks."_

"I wasn't asking you little shit."

Mangetsu stuck out his tongue at her.

Hikari's jaw dropped. "W-what?!"

Mangetsu burst out laughing.

* * *

"I look absolutely ridiculous." Hikari said looking at herself in the mirror.

_"Hmm,_ _I dont know, you look kinda cute." _

"And I can't move for the love of everything I hold dear." Hikari tried twisting her waist around but the Yukata she was wearing didn't allow much movement.

"I look like a twelve year old."

_"Yeah, you do."_ Mangetsu gave her a sly smile twirling her pigtails around.

"I should probably have an up-do or something."

Mangetsu shook his head with a smile. _"Sure, by all means go ahead."_

* * *

"And that's all you need to do."

Hikari scowled at the old woman in front of her. Seriously? _This _is why _she_, a Heiki, was called upon.

Her eye twitching with annoyance and a vein popping up in her forehead, Hikari crossed her arms underneath her chest and tried to not kill the woman on the spot instead.

Hikari only agreed to this mission because Pain made it specific that she would get 100% of the pay all to herself. After all she needed to restock on daifuku and chocolate, maybe a bit of dango.

Still she couldn't believe she travelled four hundred kilometers to kill this old woman's soon to be daughter in law.

She was 'invited' to a traditional wedding by the old lady because she was a friend's daughter who unfortunately died a long time ago.

She was supposed to either poison the girl without leaving any traces, or make it look like an accident. Anything that didn't scream 'I don't approve of her and now I want you to kill her.'

Hikari already had her plan set.

She'll make it look like a heart attack. It would be easy since she was informed that the poor soul had heart problems.

The poor baby was just a bit too nervous and it had such an effect on her heart to the point of cardiac arrest.

Hikari pulled out one of the syringes she was planning on injecting the poison with and filled it with air instead

This would take her absolutely no time.

* * *

"Hi! I'm Yuki!" Hikari beamed at the bride to be as she entered her room.

"Ania! Nice to meet you!"

"Ania-san I heard you were extremely nervous! In my clan we always perform a massage to brides before their wedding to help calm them down!"

"Oh! Yes that would be such a great help! Please if it's not too much trouble."

"No problem! If you would just lie on the bed over there and take your shoes off. This won't be a minute." Hikari smiled. The girl seemed so nice. She felt nice.

But Hikari didn't have such morals. As an assassin, she's not allowed emotions. Her loyalty is to the one who pays more.

She doubted this girl had that much hatred in her heart as her mother in law did.

"Okay."

Hikari watched as she laid face down on the bed. Taking out the syringe, she approached her victim and sat down beside her.

Taking the girl's feet in her hands Hikari pushed the air shot under her big toe nail swiftly in one quick motion.

Checking her pulse, Hikari closed her eyes when she felt it nonexistent.

Her job was done here.

* * *

Hikari sighed as she walked along the road. In order to get to Amegakure she had to pass by Konoha. She really felt like making a stop there.

Just as she was about to make a decision she got an abrupt call from Pain. Hikari blinked in surprise before answering it.

"Moshi, moshi!"

"Are you near Konoha?"

"Yes, about half a day or so." She wasn't in a rush. She wanted as much time off from that crazy gang as she could afford. "I was actually wondering if-"

"Good."

Hikari deadpanned. She wasn't even finished!

"Wait for Itachi and Kisame there."

"Oh sure! Wait wha-"

"Our kyubi capturing mission starts in two days."

"Yeah but-"

"Your mission will be the capturing, I heard that you were onto something."

"I'm not-"

"And so I end this." The small hologram went dead.

Hikari frowned, then raised her eyebrows in surprise. "What the hell just happened?"

* * *

"Where am I supposed to meet you?"

"There's a tea place two shops down from a ramen stand. You-"

"Ohhh ramen!! Is it delicious?!"

"Hikari!" Kisame shouted.

"Gomen, gomen." She smiled sheepishly at them both. "Okay the tea place."

"Three o'clock sharp."

"Yes sir! So about that ramen..."

* * *

"Good god this is amazing." Hikari moaned as she chewed the ramen.

"Right?!"

Hikari was startled by the sound of a cheerful voice talking to her.

"It is." She looked to the source of the sound and made a sound of surprise when she saw a blond in her face.

She furrowed her eyebrows in confusion before turning away.

"Can I have more please?" They both said at the same time.

Hikari looked at the cheerful blond again and realized it was Sasuke's teammate.

It would be really bad if he remembered her.

"I haven't seen you before! You see I know everyone in the village and I can't seem to recognize you."

He doesn't. Good.

"Say say! What's your name."

"Hikari."

"Nice to meet you Hikari-chan!"

Chan?

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto!"

"Yes nice to meet you." Hikari said hesitantly.

"Are you visiting someone? Maybe I could help."

"No. I'm here because I'm sight seeing." She went back to her bowl.

Naruto made a face at her and Hikari sweat dropped.

"Sight seeing? Here? I don't know, you probably picked the most boring village ever." Naruto rested his chin on the counter.

"Oh you think so?"

"Well yeah! I mean it's so small and everyone is mean."

"Don't let it get to your head, kid. It's people's nature to be mean."

"But! I don't even know why they're mean to me!"

So him especially?

"Like I said. It's people's nature to be mean. Wanna know a little secret?"

He immediately perked up.

"Come closer." She motioned for him then whispered in his ear. "It's either because they're afraid of you or jealous."

"Wait really?"

Hikari just smiled and winked at him going back to her plate.

She didn't miss the slight blush and the huge smile the boy gave her.

"I'm ready for the bill old man!"

Ichiraku came over with his bill. The look on Naruto's face made her peak over his shoulder in curiosity. That kid sure ate a lot of ramen.

"I don't have enough money!"

"I can't keep any more tabs Naruto."

Naruto sulked and Hikari did something she never expected.

Looking at him with the corner of her eye she slipped him the money he needed to pay and a little more.

Naruto looked up at her startled with sparkling eyes and tears pooling at their corners.

Hikari frowned at that expression had no one ever been kind to this boy? It was unlikely given the fact that he's the fourth hokage's son. She was sure everyone in Konoha loved the yellow flash. Honestly they'd be idiots if they didn't know. The resemble is uncanny.

Hikari gave him a smile before putting her index finger to her lips. "Shh."

* * *

They were late. Hikari has been sitting in the tea place for fifteen minutes. Getting hit on and receiving suspicious looks.

Her annoyed expression was probably the only reason no one approached her anymore. She was lucky for the most part.

No one she knew or knew her saw her the past two days.

Granted with help from Mangetsu to avoid certain places where Kakashi might be.

For the most part, lady luck was favouring her. However, she wasn't sure if she liked her that much now.

She'll probably give her two teammates a piece of her mind when they get over here.

She tapped on the table waiting and waiting until they finally walked in.

Kisame pushed Itachi towards her. "You go deal with her."

Itachi gave him a look from underneath his hat then looked at the annoyed brunette giving them both death glares.

"Hi?"

"Do you two have any idea how long I've been waiting?!"

"Hikari-san-"

"Do you know how close I was to actually barge in a get the kyubi myself do- don't shush me!"

"Hikari-san calm down!"

"You said three o'clock! It's been thirty minutes where the hell were you?!"

"I'm sorry I had to rest on the way!"

Hikari shoulders sagged and her expression turned into one of worry.

"Are you feeling alright?"

Itachi nodded.

Hikari sighed and banged her head on the table turning everyone's attention to her.

She glared at all of them making them turn away.

"So what's the plan?"

"Here's what we got so far." Kisame began.

* * *

Hikari tensed as she heard Kakashi's voice outside.

Itachi gave her a knowing look.

"No, I'm just waiting for someone. I'm waiting for Sasuke."

Hikari gulped and Itachi sat up a little straighter.

"Well that's new, you arriving first."

Sasuke's voice rang out in their ears.

"Only on some occasions."

"I was planning on buying some sweets, but now it seems pointless." Sasuke activated his sharingan.

They were already gone once Kakashi looked over to them.

Hikari clicked her tongue in annoyance. No one could see them now, but she couldn't exactly mask the dango sticks.

"I told you it was a bad idea to just order." Hikari gave Itachi a pointed look.

He stayed quiet, making Hikari worry a bit.

"Let's go. They're onto us."

"No shit, sherlock."

* * *

"I'm just saying you guys look like pancakes." Hikari shrugged.

Kisame gave her a dirty look.

"I should probably disguise you guys instead. You look really suspicious right now."

"Hikari-san, focus."

Hikari frowned. "Sir, yes sir."

* * *

"It's been a while, Asuma-san, Kurenai-san."

Hikari stepped closer to Kisame. "Is he feeling alright?"

"I can't tell if his brain is fried or not."

"Huh." Hikari furrowed her eyebrows. Whatever Itachi had planned it seemed at the top of his head.

"You were originally from this village? Why did you come back?" Asuma, Hikari assumed, asked. "You seem to know of us, were you a shinobi of this village?"

Hikari felt like her brain cells were about to die at any moment. In fact they were slowly dying.

"Wait you are-!"

"Oh there it is!" Hikari cheered sarcastically. "And oh look at that, Itachi-kun's taking his pancake hat off."

Kisame laughed and shook his head.

"And now a bit of wind to whip his hair around. Wh-Why is he resting his hand on the zipper? If the zipper just opens up and his hand jerks down that would be really embarassing."

Kisame choked on laughter again.

"Hm no doubt about it, it's definitely him. Uchiha Itachi."

"You figured that out all by yourself?" Hikari said getting all the attention diverted to her.

"Well since you guys seem well acquainted with Itachi I guess we should introduce ourselves too."

"Hey don't put me on the spot like that." Hikari grumbled in annoyance and let go of her mind manipulation allowing the two jonin to see her.

"Hoshigaki Kisame." Kisame took his hat off.

"Yeah maybe you should've kept it on."

He sent her a dirty look.

"You just looked better with it." she shrugged. "Name's Hikari! Nice to meet you "

"Hikari, no."

"No?"

Kisame shook his head.

"It seems to me we were bound to meet eventually," Asuma said. "Now I have to take you on."

"Itachi-kun you don't seem very welcomed here." Hikari chimed in.

"Hoshigaki Kisame, I've heard of you! You're originally a Kiri shinobi, a daimyo killer. You're wanted for suspicion of causing destructive activities among other tribes. The water tribe is searching for you. You are S-ranked criminals in the bingo book!" Kurenai said looking at him.

"Wait! How come you take all the credit for killing the daimyo?! I the one who did it!"

"Because you were a seven year old back then. We couldn't have people searching for you already now could we?"

Hikari pouted and crossed her arms over her chest.

"You're pretty brave Itachi, coming back here after the incident you caused."

"Am I getting ignored?" Hikari scrunched her nose.

"Asuma-san, Kurenai-san please don't interfere with my affairs, you'll only get yourselves killed," Itachi said nonchalantly.

"Yes, yes I am."

"And how exactly are you planning on executing your words? Either something's wrong with the way you think, or you're way too full of yourself." Asuma said.

Itachi made eye contact with both Hikari and Kisame, silently telling them to get ready.

"It really would've been better if you hadn't come. So what's your goal here?"

"Ano sa, this guy's really getting on my nerves. Does he have a death wish?" Hikari asked.

Itachi sighed. "Leave Kisame to this." He turned to his partner. "Just keep them out of the village, and don't do anything too excessive, I know how Your work can be."

"It's been decided then." Kisame smirked taking Samehada off of his back.

"Now wait, what about me?!" Hikari looked at them both in confusion.

Kisame went to attack Kurenai but was blocked by Asuma.

"Impressive."

"Hikari-san you stay on higher ground."

"Hai, hai." She jumped up onto a tree, and sat down. Planting her chin on her palm she watched as the battle went down.

Stupid leaf shinobi attacking Itachi with genjutsu. Hikari face palmed.

And now Kisame almost tore his opponent's arm off.

He didn't even unsheath Samehada.

This was too boring for her. She sighed in expaseration

"You're late Kurenai!"

Hikari blinked when she found both Itachi and Red eyes in front of the tree she was on.

A few things happened, she was unaware of, Itachi kicked Kurenai then..

Her attention diverted to Kisame's fight as he got injured. "Huh, not bad."

Kisame scowled and put up a hand sign.

"Suiton:-"

"Shuikodan no jutsu!" Hikari got down from her place on the tree on blocked the jutsu in less than a heart beat.

Mangetsu unsheathed, Hikari pointed it at the new comer.

"Leave him to me."

"You just got here?" Asuma asked.

"No, I've been here for a while, but now let's put an end to this."

Hikari made a water clone just as Kakashi made a shadow clone.

"Stabbing someone in the back?" Hikari taunted.

Itachi turned to look at both of them. "Hatake Kakashi."

"Now I have a reason to show off my jutsu! It's time to dance!" Kisame said. "With the exception of Itachi-san, a well known person has the sharingan too, copy cat ninja, Hatake Kakashi."

"As I thought, there were two suspicious people at the tea shop. I never thought it would be Uchiha Itachi and the mysterious Kirigakure shinobi, Hoshigaki Kisame."

"You know my name? Well I'm honoured." Kisame chuckled.

"Are you asking for death you weakling? Got anything to say before we fight?"

"This is the Samehada isn't it? One of Kirigakure's seven shinobi swords." Kakashi threw Hikari a discreet look, she was sure nobody noticed.

Kisame cackled. "Oh now there's some slicing to do in this direction."

Hikari held out Mangetsu in front of him to block him for going any further.

"Kisame, move it." Itachi finally spoke out. Everyone looked to Itachi in shock.

Hikari understood, why he suddenly spoke up in that way.

"If it was only one, sure it would end quickly. However we're up against more, we finish them off and more will come. This will take too long. Remember our mission, the reason why we're here. Getting injured shouldn't be an option."

Kisame backed down only slightly, but enough for Hikari to sheath Mangetsu again.

"So then, may we ask why you're here?" Kakashi asked, backing down too.

"We're.. Looking for something."

Hikari frowned. Calling a jinchuriki something didn't suit her well. But they couldn't appear human at the moment.

"Looking for something?" Kakashi shrugged. "What's that all about?"

"Naturally,-"

Hikari felt the air tense again and put her hand on Mangetsu's hilt, waiting.

"- if it were me up against you, not Kisame, this would take no time at all."

"Itachi-kun." Hikari warned.

"Suiton: Suijinheki! Ninpou!" Kakashi's jutsu was so quick Hikari couldn't keep up, but then again, so was Itachi's.

Hikari's eyes widened when Itachi was behind Kakashi.

"Kagebushin?!" Kurenai cried out in shock.

"You use the sharingan remarkably, as expected of you Kakashi-san."

Once Itachi's kunai stabbed Kakashi, he turned into a puddle of water.

"Nice going Kakashi!" Kurenai zoomed towards Itachi, and Hikari blocked her.

"Now now this isn't fair now is it?" Hikari smirked a ring now dangling from her sharp canines.

"Get away from them they're copies!"

Hikari mentally counted down before the grenade detonated.

"Did the clone just explode?!" Asuma's surprised voice rang out in Hikari's ears.

"Keep your guard up! This man became an ANBU leader at thirteen!" Kakashi stood up after the explosion.

"Is that all he got?"

Hikari scoffed. Were these people genuinely idiots? She looked over to Itachi.

For the first time in her life, Hikari felt scared when she looked at him. The expression he had on his face. The emotions that rolled off of him, she was surprised she didn't just faint. "Itachi-kun," she whispered worriedly. Something wasn't right.

"Kakashi-san, you posses an Uchiha's eye. It's suitable for your body and yet you don't have any of our blood in you. Do you know why the Uchiha clan is the most powerful and feared of all?" Itachi closed his eyes.

Hikari tensed. No, not now. Not when he was like this. She could already tell how tired he was. It's not like she could do anything about it but...

"Met me show you the power of a true Uchiha!"

Kakashi's eyes widened. "Both of you quick close your eyes!"

Hikari bit her lower lip and clenched her fists. Don't interfere, don't interfere, don't interfere.

Kakashi kept his sharingan eye open but closed his other eye.

He can't deflect a Tsukiyomi with a sharingan. But it wasn't like Hikari could just tell him that.

"Under no circumstances do you open your eyes! The only way to fight this is probably with another sharingan. I might be the only person who can deflect this. If you look into his eyes, it's all over!"

Hikari was itching to knock them all out and get the hell out of here. Itachi shouldn't use the Mangekyou now.

"It's true, another sharingan user could challenge me. But this eye has a special power, only an Uchiha can deflect this."

Kakashi collapsed. Sat up, growled. "It's not over yet."

Kisame whistled. "I'm surprised he's still alive. That's the jutsu that breaks one's spirit right?" He turned to Hikari for confirmation.

Hikari nodded, her eyes never leaving Itachi. He has to be alright. Right?

"Itachi-kun, you should be more careful if-"

His hand movements had her stop.

"Stubborn ass Uchiha," she muttered.

"You're looking for Sasuke aren't you?" Kakashi growled.

"No... We're after the fourth Hokage's son."

Hikari's eyes widened.

Naruto?


	18. Two Uchihas, A Heiki, and A Biju

Kakashi stayed silent for a while. Eyeing all three of them in his tired state.

"So you've begun your move already? You think we don't know about your organization? It's the Akatsuki isn't it?" Kakashi suddenly spoke up.

Hikari clenched her fist tighter around Mangetsu's hilt.

"Kisame." Itachi's voice pierced through her. The coldness it held. "Take Kakashi out, it's time to make these people disappear."

Hikari leaped up and blocked the incoming kick with one of her own. Glaring daggers at Guy as he appeared infront of her. "Don't interfere," Hikari said through clenched teeth.

"Oh who's this guy? He's giving Hikari a hard time with only a kick." Kisame asked his companion.

"The prideful beast of the leaf, Might Guy," he said as they both came down.

"Oh? So you could be considered like and exotic animal?" Kisame chuckled.

"That man isn't to be taken lightly." Itachi sighed.

"Guy! Don't look in Itachi's eyes! That's how the jutsu is done!"

"I took that into consideration. No need to be worried, open your eyes. The only way for the jutsu to be done is if you look into his eyes." Guy looked down. "That being said, if one can only focus on his feet while he fights, our only problem would be a reflection."

Hikari scowled at the green person standing infront of her.

It's not like Itachi could actually use the Tsukiyomi again right?

He wouldn't right?

"Kurenai! Take Kakashi to the hospital, Asuma will be my support."

"Hikari-san."

"Yeah, I know." Hikari closed her eyes and sat on the water.

"I've already arranged for reinforcements, it's useless." Guy looked at all of them. "We'll take them from here."

"Well aren't you brave?"

"Kisame, no. We're not here to start a war. This is nothing more than nonsense and a waste of time."

Kisame scowled. "With this much trouble." He relaxed and waited.

Hikari opened her eyes and they were gone in a flash.

* * *

"A ramen shop?! Hikari we don't have time to-"

"Shut up." She pushed them both and pointed a finger to an orange blob sitting with a white spiky thing.

"You never told me about this?!" Hikari glared at Itachi.

"There was no reason to."

Hikari's jaw dropped. "What do you mean there was no reason to?! Are you out of your mind?! He's twelve-"

Kisame gripped her hair tightly. "Are you going to start acting human now?! Huh?! Have you forgotten who you are?!"

Hikari's hand flew to Mangetsu, she was ready to cut his hand off if she needed to.

"You see that? Right there, that's who you are. Don't start pouring morals out, now." He let her hair go.

Hikari glared at him then looked back to Itachi who only stared at them nonchalantly.

"Come on." He turned away.

* * *

Hikari was sitting quietly. Not paying attention to what Itachi and Kisame were saying.

"Hikari!"

She was snapped out of her trance. "What?!"

"Do you understand?!"

"I honestly heard little to nothing," Hikari said.

Kisame sighed and face palmed. "Pay more attention! Don't waste our time."

* * *

Hikari's disguise was fool proof.

Even Itachi's sharingan couldn't detect the chakra barrier she put over her body.

They were tailing her silently waiting until Jirayia was no longer too close.

Itachi didn't need her to knock him out, just stall him enough and get out in time to do her job.

* * *

Now that he had a huge nose bleed and lying on the ground, Hikari felt prideful that she finished her job so quickly.

Hikari turned away from him, wearing her outfit again.

She had to admit, even though he was a lot older, he certainly knew what he was doing.

Hikari licked her lips and walked away from the old man.

It was almost time for her to do her job.

* * *

"I mean I get what Hikari was saying." Kisame walked in after Itachi as he looked down at the blond kid. "Can this kid really be the kyubi?"

Itachi didn't even spare him a glance. "Say, Naruto-kun? Would you like to come with us?"

"Am I late?" Hikari asked with messy hair.

Itachi glanced at her and shook his head.

"Step out of the room."

Hikari looked at Itachi, she wasn't used to him like this. Itachi's kind and understanding. Not like...well this!

"Wait! What's going on?!" Naruto's voice was so full of fear, it made Hikari feel guilty.

"You're that kind onee-chan who helped me right? What's happening?"

Kind? No Hikari wasn't kind.

Hikari didn't say anything.

"We can't have him runaway, let's cut a leg or two off." Kisame held Samehada's hilt.

"Kisame." Hikari warned.

His fish like eyes caught her own. This wasn't going well.

Hikari tensed as she heard Itachi's breath hitch.

"It's been a while, Sasuke."

No no. This wasn't going well at all.

"Uchiha Itachi."

Hikari never though she'd hear such raw hatred coming out of someone's voice. It made her blood run cold.

"Oh? Another sharingan! Well isn't today my lucky day, this is my second time seeing one today." Kisame grinned.

Hikari clenched her fist to the point where her nails made her palms bleed.

"I'm going to kill you."

Itachi closed his eyes with a loud sigh. He made eye contact with her. She nodded her head slightly.

No words were needed.

She wasn't allowed to interfere no matter how ugly and unbearable this got.

"Oh are you guys familiar?" Kisame asked.

"He's my little brother." Itachi said nonchalantly.

"But I thought your entire clan was wiped out. By you nonetheless." Kisame gave him a curious look.

"Except one."

"All my life, all this time I had one goal! That goal, my purpose is to kill you!" The anger, bitterness the hatred...The heartbreak.

Hikari's lips quivered. How did Itachi feel? If this was how she felt. How did Itachi feel?

Sasuke started his jutsu.

"Chidori?! No way Kakashi wouldn't-" Hikari's eyes widened. What was going on. Why was this happening?

Naruto also performed hand signs.

Silently Hikari gave a command to Samehada.

"I- It's gone. I can't feel any chakra."

Kisame smirked. "My sword, Samehada can absorb chakra."

Hikari's head whipped around catching sight of the older man she seduced earlier. The poof wasn't gentle either.

Hikari glared at the sannin infront of her. Before dashing towards their target.

She punched him in the gut and dodged an incoming attack from the white haired man, taking Naruto with her.

"Sorry, kid. It's nothing personal." Hikari said looking straight into his eyes.

Naruto's eyes turned into saucers as he stared into her own.

His lips quivered and his ears rang.

The ringing didn't look like it was going to stop anytime soon.

Naruto's panicked breaths made Hikari want to stop, but she couldn't. Kurama needed to be warned. She had to warn all the bijus.

The final scream came and they were both hurled into a puddle of water.

Naruto stayed on the ground. The ringing in his ears stopped. He gasped and opened his eyes.

She stood there looking at him with a pained expression on her face. "Sorry, I had to get in here somehow."

"Y-you knew?" Naruto's voice cracked.

Hikari nodded before turning to look at the huge door. She frowned. Why wasn't Kurama here? Is he behind this huge ass cage? How come he's locked. Isobu was always anywhere he wanted to be, so Whay wasn't Kurama too?

She touched the lock and her hand was almost chopped off.

Hikari stared up at the orange fox in fascination. "Wow."

Naruto stood behind her, ready to lunge at her if he needed to.

"Isobu was lying!" Hikari laughed.

The fox growled.

"You look so pretty! Isobu lied to me!" Hikari laughed again.

The fox seemed to calm down.

"I know you." Kurama said.

"Wait you do?" Hikari frowned in confusion.

"Yes, you were there twelve years ago weren't you?"

Hikari shrugged. "To be honest if I were I wouldn't remember."

"No?"

Hikari shook her head. "An incident happened, you see. I can only remember a few things from my past.

"Heiki Hikari. You are probably the only human I accept."

"Honoured really, but I'm not here seeking your acceptance."

"Then why are you here?"

Hikari sat down and started. "You might want to et comfortable this is going to take a while..."

* * *

Itachi picked her body from where it collapsed. With Sasuke now in the wall and with Jirayia trying hard to wake up the fourth hokage's son. It was only a gamble of time.

He just hoped Hikari was alright. That she can do what they agreed on.

Itachi carried her bridal style.

They just had to wait.

* * *

"But wait! What does that mean?!"

"It means, all Jinchurikis are in danger."

"Gaara too?!"

"Is Gaara a Jinchuriki?!"

"Yes."

"Then yes he is!"

"Ah!" Naruto screamed and out his hands on his head ruffling his own hair nervously. "This is bad! Really bad!"

"Why do you think I'm risking my life being here?!"

"Then why are you doing this? Why did you join them?!"

"I have people to protect too, little Uzumaki. I have a family of sorts. I can't have them get hurt." Hikari smiled at the twelve year old.

"And do you know what they're going to do with us?" Kurama asked.

Hikari frowned. "I'm sorry but I don't. It's complicated, and I'm not trusted enough to actually get any more information than I already told you. I'm sorry if I couldn't be of much use."

The fox simply stared her down. "I see. I think it's time for you to go."

He noticed the sweat running down her temple. It was excruciatingly painful for her to stay here for a few minutes let alone the couple of hours she spent here.

Sure the time here passed differently in the real world, but she was here, so her body is affected by the place she was in.

It was probably only a few minutes in the real world, ten minutes, give or take.

Hikari gasped for air. "Yeah, I'll be going now."

Kurama closed his eyes and dismissed her.

Naruto looked at her and the ringing started again.

He closed his eyes and was completely calm this time. Hikari onee-chan turned out to be even kinder than he thought she was.

* * *

A loud gasp tore through the hallway as Hikari opened her eyes.

Itachi, startled, almost dropped her. He barely picked her up twenty second ago.

She looked paler than usual. Her eyes half hooded and her body still a bit limp in his grasp.

Her heavy breathing was probably the only sound heard in the corridor they were in.

"Can you stand?" Itachi asked her, his voice strained himself.

"Maybe." She got up and wobbled slightly before steadying herself. "I'm fine, I'm fine."

"We have a small problem."

Itachi and Hikari averted their eyes to Kisame who pointed in annoyance at the pinkish wall behind him.

"It's not going anywhere."

Hikari blinked and pulled out a bazooka bigger than Kisame himself, and pointed it at the wall.

She fired but nothing happened.

"Huh, you're right." She made a face. "So, what are we going to do?"

"Can't you think of something?"

"It's useless! Nothing can break this jutsu except for me. You can't escape."

Hikari eyed the older man with her half hooded eyes. "Oh? And you won't do- hey!" Itachi pulled her by the hand abruptly towards the wall.

"I was trying to make him get us out!"

"No need."

"Well how do you- no! Itachi-kun! Enough!"

He glared at her with his Mangekyou sharingan before turning away.

"Itachi-kun!"

"We don't have time for this Hikari-san!" The black flames engulfed the walls and the were out in a blink of an eye.

Jirayia blinked at the burning wall then back at Naruto who had a huge grin on his face.

"What's gotten you all happy?"

"Hikari onee-chan is really kind isn't she?"

Jirayia blushed, a small trail of blood ran from his nose. "Oh yes she is."

"Ero-sennin no!"

* * *

"So basically this mission. Was a waste of time?" Kisame asked them both as they all raced back to the inn Hikari booked for the night in a nearby village.

"Well I'm sorry someone made a false report to Pain and got me into this mess! Besides Itachi-kun was already in no condition to fight and you were just going to cause a massacre! I did what I could!"

"Don't fight, at the level the kyubi was in, there was no need to capture him. Think of it as a reconnaissance instead. Besides, Hikari-san is right, you know I need to rest. I used the Mangekyou three times."

"Wait three?!"

"Later."

Hikari's eyes wide and disbelieving, she looked at Itachi. How could he even stand at the moment.

"We're about thirty minutes away at this pace. If you feel like resting-"

"I'm fine."

Hikari looked to the ground in worry. "Okay."

* * *

"Itachi-kun breathe!" Hikari held him down as he thrashed around.

"Kisame! You go on ahead and make the report! I'll take care of him!"

Just as they arrived he was beginning to grow short of breath then the screams came.

Apparently his heart hurt because he kept holding his shirt over it as if his life depended on it.

Hikari took his shirt off and put her hands to his chest allowing chakra to flow through her hands. Massaging it to get the blood flow a bit more steady.

A temporary measure until they could get him back home for Yukine to fix this. He had taught her a few basic healing jutsus for drastic times.

She was sure this was one of them.

* * *

Hikari paced around outside his room.

"What did you do?" Kisame asked her. "How is he?"

Despite not wanting to admit it, Kisame was worried about Itachi as well.

She stopped suddenly. "He's asleep now. I'm worried."

She was fidgeting, shuffling her feet around, or bouncing on her ankles.

She was so frazzled it was almost amusing to Kisame. Except he was worried too, and if it wasn't in this kind of situation he would've laughed so hard at seeing her looking so haphazard.

"He'll be fine. You know what you always call him. Stubborn ass Uchiha."

Hikari nodded because she couldn't trust herself to speak.

* * *

"Itachi-kun. Hey wake up." Hikari whispered gently.

He jerked up.

"Woah! Easy!"

"Where are we?"

"At the hotel remember?" Hikari asked.

"Oh yeah, yeah I do."

"Are you feeling alright?"

Itachi nodded hesitantly.

"We're ready to go whenever you are okay? Don't push yourself too much."

He nodded again.

She went to leave.

Itachi tried calling out to her but stopped.

He sighed and lied back down on the bed. He didn't know why he just pulled her away, Itachi knew he shouldn't have used it that third time, but he didn't want her to do what she was about to do.

It made him angry just thinking about it. Maybe because it would only serve as a waste of time. They were up against a sannin after all.

"Are you hungry?" Hikari's face popped in from the doorway.

Itachi looked at her and shook his head.

Hikari sighed and pushed the door open. "Well you're gonna have to eat anyway. You've been asleep for the past week, you know?"

"It's been a week?"

Hikari nodded. "Here." She set the bowl on the nightstand.

"Thank you."

"Don't mention it." She smiled at him and got up to leave.

"Hikari-san?"

"Yes?"

Itachi pursed his lips, then shook his head. "Nothing, never mind."

Hikari laughed. "Well aren't you acting strange today?" She shook her head with a small smile.

"Why-why is your hand shaking?" Itachi asked her.

"It is?" Hikari asked, looking at her hands.

Surely enough her right hand was trembling bad. "Huh, I hadn't noticed. Don't worry about it Itachi-kun, it's probably an after effect of the jutsu." She gave him a thumb's up then immediately put it back down. "Good God that is painful."

Itachi stared at her back as she left.

* * *

Hikari closed her eyes with a sigh as she leaned on Itachi's door.

"Well then, how do I clean this up?" Hikari asked no one in particular as she scowled at the Konoha ANBU bodies and blood littering the hallway.

* * *

"Are you sure you're ready to go? We can stay a bit more if you want to."

"Hikari san?"

"Yes?"

"How much money do you have left in your purse?"

Hikari felt like an arrow pierced through her. "Well.." She scratched the side of her head nervously.

Itachi laughed. "I'm fine we can go now. Where's Kisame?"

Hikari shrugged. "He was called back into head quarters. They're waiting for our report too."

Itachi nodded.

Then a loud ring suddenly made Hikari drop the bag she had.

"Fucking hell." She picked up the bag then opened the device she built herself.

"Yukine what?!"

"Yo Hikari! Tsuki and I have a thing or two to tell you! When are you going to be back?"

"Three days give or take?" Hikari looked back at Itachi for confirmation that he could keep that pace up.

He nodded.

"Is something wrong?"

"Oh, no! Not at all! Well see you!"

The hologram went dead.

Hikari looked at the device in surprise. "What the hell was that about?"

* * *

"Yukine!"

"Hikari-san let go!"

"No you're here now! Yukine!" Hikari pulled Itachi uphill to the house. "Yukine!"

"Hikari-san I swear I feel fine! When he called you it sounded like it was more family matters I-"

Hikari turned to him with a glare.

Itachi looked down to meet her eyes.

The kept at it for a moment before he was pulled forward again. "Yukine! There's someone I'd like for you to shout, yell and bitch at!"

"Hikari-san!"

* * *

"Well this isn't looking good." Yukine frowned at the blood tests he ran.

"Itachi-san you said you used the Mangekyou tree times right?"

Itachi nodded hesitantly.

Yukine suddenly stood up and made his way over to him.

Bending down Yukine's fuchsia eyes staring intently in his black ones.

He sprang back up making Itachi jerk his head back a bit, in order not to get hit.

"Are you an idiot?!"

Itachi stared at him blankly.

Yukine paced around for a bit muttering on and on about how he couldn't always be on their beck and call and how he had to pay more attention to his health.

"You!" He pointed a finger to Itachi.

"Yes?!" He sat up straighter.

"Don't make Hikari worry!"

Itachi relaxed a bit.

He walked back towards Itachi and quietly sat beside him.

"What about your eyes?"

Itachi tensed.

"You haven't been seeing as well have you?"

Itachi shook his head looking on the ground.

To tell the truth, he didn't. Sometimes his eyes would suddenly blur and wouldn't go back. Sometimes he really had to focus on something to see it, but he could see fine for the most part.

It just sometimes went out of focus. Kinda like a camera does.

Yukine sighed, then banged his head on the wall next to them.

Startled, Itachi jumped slightly.

Now he knows why Hikari does it.

"Listen more carefully please! And do what you're told!"

Itachi nodded.

"At this point, Itachi-san, It's rough to estimate how much time you have left. When you first cane to me six months ago it was a bit easier." Yukine held out one hand, then dropped his pinky and thumb. "Three years."

Itachi nodded. It should be plenty of time for Sasuke to grow.

"Also, don't tel this to Hikari, she'll probably give herself hell over it." Yukine looked to the door leading to the living room.

"I won't either way, not if I can help it."

Yukine sat down beside Mitsuki. "So then Hikari! We had something to tell you! But first open this." Yukine gave her a box.

"My birthday already passed? And you already gave me a present." Hikari said in confusion.

"Well yeah! But it doesn't have to be your birthday for me to give you a present does it?"

Hikari frowned and opened the little box nonetheless.

Keys, three of them, a letter and a big piece of paper.

"We're moving," Yukine said.

Hikari looked at him in surprise. "O-oh where to?"

Yukine shrugged. "A small village a five day walking distance away."

"Why so suddenly I-"

"This village's shinobi activity has been increasing. Humans are greedy Hikari, this place was neutral territory, but now I don't think it's going to stay that way."

"You didn't even tell me I-"

"It's not your decision to make," Yukine said.

"Hey, Yukine!" Mitsuki scowled at him.

"What?! It's true isn't it? She does this all the time! You joined the Akatsuki three years ago didn't you?! You thought I wouldn't find out?! _You_ didn't tell _me!"_ Yukine stood up.

"I was doing it to protect you! Do you have any idea the rough-"

"Protect _me_?! Who do you think you are?! You think I'm not capable of protecting myself?! Have you forgotten Hikari?! I'm a Heiki too!"

"The man I'm up against is way past all of our levels Yukine! He threatened you what was I supposed to do?!"

"Tell me!"

"You would've stopped me!"

"Exactly! Because I wouldn't want your life to be in danger! Back then did you even stop to think about how I felt?! No you're just acting selfish! Assuming everyone would just go by your every whim!"

"That's not-!"

"Okay okay! Break it up!" Mitsuki stood between them both.

"Yukine! Apologize."

"I'm not-" He turned to his girlfriend.

"I wasn't asking Yukine!"

He turned back to his adopted sister.

Hikari's lips were wobbling as she looked at the ground.

"Hikari I-" his voice turned soft.

She shook her head. "N-no it's okay. You're right I am selfish most of the time." She gave him a big smile.

"I-it's fine. Thank you for leaving the house to me, I promise I'll take good care of it, and you should keep a copy too! What if you decide to visit and I'm not here? Probably not, but it'll make me feel better if you so here. I know it's selfish but." She gave him one of the copies.

"I-I'll leave you guys to pack." She closed the box and knocked on the medical room to see Itachi looking at her understandingly. "We can go now."

He nodded and they went to leave.

"Good going." Mitsuki said patting him on the shoulder with a glare on her face once they both walked out the door, leaving the room herself.

Yukine sat down on the couch. "Yeah, good going," he whispered.

* * *

They were gone that same afternoon. Hikari stood at the border of the village waving goodbye to them.

Once their carriage was out of sight she put her arms down.

"Are you alright?"

Hikari looked up at Itachi. "Yeah, I guess. I'm sorry you had to hear all that craziness this morning."

"Don't worry about it. You're going to live in the house from now on right?"

Hikari nodded. "I already told Pain. It's going to be lonely you know, but I'll be away from Deidara and Hidan for quite sometime. I don't know how I feel about Deidara but Hidan I can do without for the rest of my life."

Itachi's face paled. "Could you come by and kill him at least every morning? I think we can tolerate him at night."

Hikari laughed. "Sure, why not?"

* * *

That night Hikari was startled awake by a knocking on the front door. Hikari was a naturally light sleeper, the slightest of sounds woke her up. That didn't mean she didn't enjoy her sleep though.

When the knocking continued, she assumed it was an emergency, but Yukine didn't live here anymore.

She got up, putting a black and yellow hoodie over her tank top and shorts as she walked down the stairs. It was raining and she felt more comfortable wearing warmer clothes

"Yukine doesn't live here so-" she stopped when she opened the door to find Itachi standing there.

"Itachi-kun?"

He was wet from the rain. Absolutely drenched and his hair messy, not in it's usual ponytail. "What happened? Come in." She opened the door more to let him come in.

"Here." She took off her hoodie and gave it to him. "I'll go make something to drink okay?"

Itachi only nodded.

Hikari came back with two cups of hot coca.

"What happened are you okay?"

He looked at her, and somehow Hikari understood that look. That look he never gave anyone. That vulnerable, heartbroken look.

She reached out to tie his hair. "Itachi-kun?" She never got the chance though

Her breath was knocked out of her lungs when he pulled her into a death grip.

He gripped her so tightly with trembling hands.

Hikari's breath hitched when she heard his sobs.

She began stroking his head with a shaking hand while pulling him closer with the other one.

"It's okay. It's going to be okay." Hikari stared ahead as he cried in her chest, her heart breaking with every sob he let out, with every tear leaked from his eyes.

"It's going to be alright."

* * *

**Guys! I'm on a roll! It's probably going to end soon, but this is only because I planned these chapters ahead. Not all of these turned out the way I planned it because I changed some things along the way as I'm writing. But hey it's a double update and I'm proud of myself! please please review I'd love to hear your opinions especually on this chapter and the upcoming two or three. Thank you so much for reading! **


	19. Two hearts, one Valve

Hikari waited until his tears stopped. She knew that if he could cry more he would, but it already felt like hours, and it wouldn't surprise her if his tears had dried out.

She stayed silent nonetheless, letting him cry his heart out and pull her closer with each passing minute.

At some point she had her eyes closed. At some point she started rocking him gently trying to soothe him in whatever way she could.

That didn't mean she did, but she had to try.

With his sniffles the only sound echoing in the empty house, and the rain pounding on the ground in the background, Hikari really felt like she was about to fall asleep any minute.

She couldn't though, Itachi needed her. "Itachi-kun?" her voice broke through the silence.

She felt him stiffen up in her hold, his hands gripping her bare arms to a point where it almost hurt.

"C'mon, let's go." she coaxed him gently.

He shakily stood up with her, making their way upstairs to her room.

* * *

Hikari didn't know what she was supposed to do. She didn't even know if he wanted to talk about this, but if he was seeking her for comfort, she had to do something, right?

"I know you're not okay, that you probably don't want to talk about it, but if you ever want to tell-"

"Do you know what I did back then?" he cut her off.

"Back then? In Konoha?"

Itachi nodded. "When Sasuke came over?"

Hikari shook her head, but she felt like she was about to get a very detailed, gruesome, heartbreaking story out of him.

"What happened?" she asked, her voice barely above a whisper.

He sat infront of her, looking at her tired, frazzled state. He really felt so much guilt for waking her up at three a.m, but all these thoughts haunted his mind. His actions, his words.

He woke up and the next thing he knew he was going uphill, knocking on the door like a maniac.

When he saw her, when she gave him the hot cocoa, and asked him what was wrong, he couldn't hold it in anymore.

"I did something terrible, Hikari-san."

Hikari frowned at his words. Itachi was one of the kindest people she knew. She was sure whatever he did would never come close to what she had done, or forced to do. Maybe she was worse than she thought, she had no way of knowing everything she did in the past.

"I used Tsukiyoumi oh him, Hikari-san. I used it on him for the second time in his life."

Hikari's expression stayed neutral. Of course she was horrified, but if she let it show on her face, if she had Itachi thinking just for a minute that she thought he was as inhumane as he made himself out to be, he would break.

She couldn't do that to him. She couldn't, ever. She couldn't turn him away when he sought her out for comfort, for understanding. She couldn't be that cruel, right?

"What did you show him then?"

"That night, four years ago."

Hikari's breath hitched. "How long is he going to see that for?"

Itachi looked down on the bed sheets, they suddenly became so interesting to him.

"Itachi?! How long is he going to see that for?!" dropping the honorifics, and raising her voice in alarm.

No, no.

"I don't know. Until he's strong enough to break it on his own, or someone does it for him."

He sounded so vulnerable.

Hikari knew his motives, she really did. However at this point she wondered if his plan is worth it.

Was it worth all the heartache he felt? All the guilt and suffocation he suffered from?

"I'm so horrible I-"

Hikari pulled him in _her _embrace this time. "No you're not, you're the most selfless, kind, understanding person I know. Don't say that about yourself."

Tears pooled up in Itachi's eyes again. "I don't know what to do anymore Hikari-san. I thought I could go through with this. This is all for him. All for Sasuke's sake. You know that right?" He snuggled his face in her chest.

"I do."

"Do you think he'd ever forgive me?"

Hikari's hold on him faltered. She couldn't describe herself as a forgiving person. She didn't know Sasuke that well, so she couldn't voice for him. She knew she would forgive him if she was in his place; however, Hikari knew all the sides of the story, so she could say that. She couldn't say what Sasuke would do, though. What he would think. How he'd behave if he knew the truth.

"Itachi-kun, why don't you just tell him the truth? Tell him everything that happened, not only what you did. What about you? You suffered as well!"

Itachi's eyes widened. "No! No! I-I can't!"

"Itachi-kun you-"

"I can't! If he learns the truth all of this would've been for nothing!"

Hikari tightened her hold on his as he started to panic slightly.

"I did this, all of this to protect Konoha! If-if he knows all his hatred towards me will be redirected to Konoha, he'll destroy the village, everything would be for nothing! He can't know! He can't."

"Ita-"

"Promise me!" he looked in her in the eyes, gripping her tank top tightly "Promise me, you won't tell him anything. When the time comes and we fight, when the time comes and he kills me-"

Hikari flinched at the thought. When, he said when. He was so sure it'll happen.

"-promise me you won't tell him anything. Promise me you'll try your hardest that he doesn't learn the truth. Promise me you'll take care of him!"

Hikari stared at him in shock. Did he really have no regard for his life? All of this, all of it every step he took wasn't for him. It was all for his little brother.

All for Uchiha Sasuke.

Did Itachi really not have one selfish bone in his body? Not just one?

"I-I..."

"Hikari-san, promise me." his voice turned softer this time around. His tears ready to spill over again at any moment.

It was then that Hikari realized how different she and Itachi viewed the world. How different they both were.

"I promise." she barely whispered, unsure of whether she will actually keep her promises to him. Whether she'd be able to take care of his baby brother like he asked.

She didn't know what to do.

* * *

At some point, Hikari fell asleep while holding him. At some point, her heartbeat lulled him into his deep comfortable slumber.

At some point, Hikari got up and left him alone.

Itachi woke up feeling groggy, but he had to admit that was the best sleep he'd had in quite some time.

Looking around the room, his black eyes admired all the paintings plastered on the walls and out in the hallway. Whoever painted this was really really talented. He knew Hikari wasn't the one who painted them she just didn't have the coordination nor the patience to.

He got up, his bare feet touching the cold wooden floor, picking up a book off her library.

Itachi made his way downstairs to find Hikari on the couch.

She noticed him and wiped away a few tears, her nose a bit red from crying. He didn't notice her action though, and assumed her slightly red nose was from the cold

"Good morning." she smiled up at him.

Itachi nodded. "Good morning."

"I made breakfast! Please have something to eat." Hikari gestured to the kitchen.

"I don't feel very hungry," he sat down next to her, putting his head on her lap.

"Oh, okay then."

It was rare seeing Hikari nervous. She always seemed to have that air around here that made her seem like the most confident, comfortable person ever.

Right now it was all so very different.

He opened the book he took nonchalantly and started reading.

Hikari stared down at Itachi. What was happening? She felt like he broke some sort of invisible barrier to her.

He looked slightly more comfortable being with her. Not that he wasn't before, but things just seemed different.

At least they did to her.

Hikari smiled and started playing with his soft hair.

She liked the difference.

* * *

Hikari felt like her brain was about go ahead and turn into mush. She blinked numerous times as if it would help her understand what Sasori was saying.

"Sweet pop tarts and apple sauce." Hikari sighed in confusion.

"All my life I've never heard anyone swear by pop tarts and apple sauce." Sasori laughed.

"What do you want to go over again?" he asked patiently, it was out of character for him, but he quickly learned that although Hikari was a genius, she often spaced out and didn't pay enough attention most of the time.

"Everything?" Hikari said with a grimace.

Sasori deadpanned at her. He let out a long dramatic sigh, that made it sound like he was in pain.

"The flower's root..."

* * *

Hikari was sure that if Sasori could strangle her at the moment, he would do so in a heartbeat.

"The flower's root is poisonous not the goddamned flower itself so stop putting it in the mixture!"

"What do you mean that only the root is poisonous?! Are you out of your mind?! That's like saying your face is flesh, but your body's wooden!"

Sasori turned red in the face, his complexion almost matching his hair colour.

At that moment Hikari wondered how, if he turned his body into a puppet was there any blood flow? Was there even a brain and a heart? Hikari stared at him intently as if it would help her break down his very existence.

"Hikari!"

"What?!" she said defensively.

"Stop being an idiot."

Hikari gaped at him. "I am not!"

Sasori hit her over the head, and pointed to the few dozen beakers with a flowery scent.

"You turned them all into perfumes because you put the flower in."

"Well I don't see what the problem is, it smells quite lovely."

He hit her upside the head again.

"It's supposed to be poison!"

Hikari frowned. "I still don't get it."

Sasori turned away from her and let out a scream of frustration.

"Good God you're making him so flustered!" Deidara walked in startling both of them.

Hikari stumbled back hitting one of the failed beakers, knocking it over.

It spilled over the carpeted floor and a sizzling noise was heard.

Sasori looked at the melting carpet in wonder.

"Well looks like I was right after all." Hikari puffed her chest smugly.

Sasori was beyond ticked off.

"You know this could be awesome as an assassination tool! Think of it! I'm selling it to my target as perfume and they put this on and boom! Their flesh is gone!" Hikari started rambling on about how awesome this was.

Sasori and Deidara stared at her back as she kept talking to herself.

"This is amazing!" She turned to face them.

They both stumbled back a bit at her enthusiasm.

"Sasori! I know who to test this on!" Hikari pulled him along.

"Hey wa-wait!"

"Good luck my man!" Deidara called out after them.

"Let go!"

"I mean what if someone drinks it?" She put a finger to her chin.

"We're not sure it can affect human beings too, Hikari."

"Well it's a good thing I didn't kill Hidan yet today." Hikari turned to him with the brightest grin ever.

Sasori blinked. "Right."

* * *

Hikari's theory was a fact. They all watched in amusement as Hidan's skin melted off his face.

As everyone expected, Hidan's welcome to Hikari the first time she came back to the base was not at all warm. Much to all of their surprise, Hikari didn't do anything, she merely brush him off instead.

Of course they expected her to do something. No one was quite sure what yet.

Hikari crossed her arms underneath her chest feeling extremely prideful.

She was making great progress.

* * *

Hikari sat on the bed feeling a bit under the weather. She shut Mangetsu out, she really wanted to stay alone.

Reading the message again and again, she couldn't help but wonder, what if Itachi finds out.

What if he finds out that his baby brother defected? That he's going to Orochimaru? She remembered the time she told him about the curse mark, his stress did away at him. She couldn't even begin to imagine what would happen if she told him.

Don't get her wrong, Itachi will have to find out eventually, but she really wished he didn't. She wondered if there was any gentle way of breaking this up to him.

Hikari sighed putting her hand in her hair in frustration.

"Fucking Uchiha."

* * *

_"I can't believe you're actually going through with this."_

Hikari glanced at her best friend.

"I have to."

_"You don't owe that brat anything,"_ Mangetsu grumbled.

"Maybe not, but I owe Itachi-kun everything." She looked straight ahead.

Kakashi asked her to try and bring him back, but she knew she wouldn't be able to.

He only asked her because at some point Sasuke'll be near Kirigakure, they'd both be safe there.

Hikari wasn't going to do what Kakashi asked. She'll try and understand what's going through the boy's head. Maybe give him some advice she's sure he won't follow.

She wasn't going to try and stop him by force. It wasn't her place to do so. Maybe with a long pep talk, a scolding, and a bit of ear pulling he'd listen, but if she can't stop him, then she can't stop him.

It's not like she can break his bones and deliver him back, can she?

No, no she can't.

Hikari groaned. "You owe me for this Kakashi!"

Hikari's ears picked up on the sound of hurried, faltering footsteps. He was injured.

Her face dropped even more and she let out a painfully long sigh.

This is going to take up more of her stamina than she expected.

Sasuke passed her by a couple of steps, he didn't notice her, when he was an arm's reach away, she pulled him by his ridiculous collar causing him to choke slightly.

"Common Little Prince Uchiha, you and I need to have a chat."

"Hey! Wait! Where are we going?!"

Hikari grinned. "My house of course!"

* * *

Hikari deadpanned at him. "You honestly didn't think I'd bring you to my house in Amegakure right?"

Sasuke looked away with a slight blush.

Hikari chuckled and shook her head. "Welcome! Don't touch anything but please make yourself comfortable." She grinned.

Sasuke reluctantly went to the couch and sat down on it.

"Are you hungry?! I'm not sure I'll find something here, but if you want to eat let me know, we can go buy it or something."

"What's going on?" Sasuke asked.

"You defected, that's what."

"Hey! I know that! What are you doing and why are you doing it?!"

"Well, your sensei just happens to be a good friend of mine and he wanted a favour. Who am I to tell him no?"

Sasuke gritted his teeth. This was really getting on his nerves, she was getting on his nerves.

Why won't they stop interfering?! Why can't they just let him be. He had a goal to achieve.

"Still, I'm surprised by your resolve, going through so much pain in order to release the curse into stage two." Hikari sat down beside him.

"How did you-"

"Look." She showed him her forearm, two wings plastered on it. It looked like a burn and it looked like it was extremely painful.

"The seal connects your curse directly to me, I can tell which stage you go into whenever I want to."

He heard some sizzling and her wound was gone.

Sasuke's eyes glanced towards her. "What was that?"

"That was my kekki genkai, nothing for you to worry about." She crossed a leg over the other, "Now let's talk business."

* * *

"Well your some of your reasons are valid but-"

"I can't stay there! I just can't! I feel like I'm slowly suffocating!"

Hikari frowned.

"I don't feel like I'm growing! Not one bit!"

"I don't think so."

Sasuke shook his head. "No, if I go, then-"

"Then you'll be walking into a trap. That guy, he won't give you what you want."

Sasuke was shaking by now. "Kakashi won't either."

"No he won't." Hikari agreed.

Sasuke looked at her in surprise. "You're agreeing with me? Why?"

Hikari shrugged. "Well it's the truth isn't it? I don't think Kakashi will be able to give you what you want either, so why argue?"

"Even so, why would you leave everyone behind like that?"

"I don't have anyone."

"Sure ya don't." Hikari said sarcastically.

"It's true!"

"Well then, assuming, hypothetically it is true, why leave the stability of it all behind? Why put yourself in this tight corner?"

"You don't think I'm scared?!"

Hikari backed away from his outburst in shock. Hikari realized that he was just a child. That not everyone was brought up with harsh barbaric mentors who taught people how to kill when they were four.

That Itachi and Sasuke had loving homes and a kind and somewhat happy life before it all went down in hell.

She couldn't decide which was worse. Not having it at all or losing it after being used to it.

"You don't think I'm terrified?! I don't know him, I don't know anyone, I'm all alone! Do you have any idea how scary that is?!"

"No, I don't." Hikari said nonchalantly. She really didn't, she's always had Mangetsu with her. The past Five years were easier because of him.

"Then-"

"Who do you think you are? What about Naruto isn't he the same? Why didn't he defect and act like a stupid ass like you?!

Sasuke faltered.

Hikari glared at him.

She averted her eyes to his injured arm.

He followed her line of sight before looking up at her.

Hikari raised an expectant eyebrow.

Sasuke hesitantly gave her his damaged arm.

"I won't stop you, you know?" She said taking his injured arm in her hand and using the other to start healing it.

He frowned. "Then why-"

"Because, I wanted to know how you really felt about this. I have no obligation to stop you, and you have no obligation to listen to me if I tried to, so let's both cut the crap and agree on that."

"Okay."

"Besides, at the rate you're in, if you haven't received any medical attention you really wouldn't have made it to the hideout."

"You know where it is?"

Hikari nodded. "Don't even think about it."

Sasuke grumbled. He Really wanted to ask her to take him but it looks like she wasn't going to agree ever.

"Why are you helping me then? I thought you'd just turn me in."

Hikari shrugged. "I won't, rest assured. I'm just trying to figure out a way to tell all of this to your brother."

Sasuke tensed. "Why are you talking about him as if he cares about me?"

Hikari's chakra stopped abruptly.

"I don't know if he does," she lied. Of course he did. The love Itachi held for Sasuke was almost overwhelming, almost painful. "However, if I were in his place I'd like to know what the person who's planning to kill me is doing."

Sasuke blinked at her words as she resumed her healing. Staying silent after that he only looked at the green colour covering his arm.

"I'm sorry, I can't fully heal it, it'll probably take a week or so in order for it to go back to how it was. I'm not a medic you see."

"I appreciate it, thank you."

Hikari smiled at him stopping for sure this time. "Well what do you know, you can be polite sometimes. Go to sleep, we'll continue talking tomorrow. First door to your left." She pointed to the stairs.

Sasuke nodded and climbed upstairs.

"Well then Hikari, you sure out did yourself today," she muttered to herself before getting up.

She really needed some daifuku.

* * *

Hikari woke up in the middle of the night to the sound of shuffling.

"Ugh, dies he really think I can't hear him?" She groaned and rolled off the bed.

"Keep it down Uchiha!"

A startled sound came out of the young boy.

Hikari got up and wore a robe, she wasn't about to traumatize the poor kid.

"I told you I wouldn't stop you if you decided to go didn't I? So why-" the sight that met Hikari made her heart drop.

He was curled up into a ball, back resting against the headboard his head resting on his forearms. Visibly shaking, he looked absolutely terrified.

Hikari sighed and walked over to the bed slowly and sat beside him.

"Come on, it's okay." She put a hand to his back trying to calm the tremors going through his body.

"What was it? Your family or the snake?"

Sasuke still didn't look up at her.

"I'm only trying to help you, kid."

He shook his head, but Hikari didn't get up nonetheless.

She rubbed his shoulders in comfort before he started to shift slightly.

Sasuke really didn't want anyone to see him cry.

Biting his lips, he turned to her without lifting his eyes and held her tightly as if his life depended on it.

He just needed someone to be there for now. Even if that someone was _her._

Hikari tensed at the sudden action, then smiled fondly at Little Prince Uchiha, as she so affectionately called him, and rubbed small tender circles on his back.

Her thoughts flashing to someone else who had done the exact same thing.

She didn't know what she would do when he's gone.

Yukine and Itachi thought that she wouldn't find out, but she knew. She heard them talk back then. Mitsuki did too, she could see the look she gave her.

She knew that he only had three more years to stay with her. Only three more years until she couldn't see him ever again.

And that's exactly why Hikari wasn't going to wait one more day.

She makes her first move when Sasuke leaves.


	20. Kiss, Kiss Fall in Love!

Hikari frowned as the boy paced back and forth in front of her. Actually, she was beginning to get a bit dizzy.

"Are you going to stop anytime soon?" Hikari put a hand to her head.

Sasuke looked up at her. "You won't tell anyone about this?"

"No."

"Promise?"

Hikari nodded. "Hope to die."

Sasuke sighed in relief. "What are you going to do when Kakashi asks you about me?"

Hikari shrugged. "I barely missed you and couldn't tail you."

Sasuke deadpanned at her. "He'll believe that?"

"He has to, he has no other source does he? Besides I can just say I was on a mission and didn't have time for your nonsense."

"My non-"

"Alright then off you go!"

"Hikari-nee?"

Nee? That was new.

"Yes?"

"Thank you, for everything."

Hikari shook her head remembering her promise. "I'm not doing it for you, kid."

Sasuke nodded. "But you still did it all the same. That's why I have to thank you." He looked to the ground. "You're one of the only people who have been kind to me-"

"I'm not kind." Hikari snapped.

Sasuke looked up at her startled at her sudden snap, but she didn't look angry, she only had that finalizing tone.

"I'll be going then," he said hesitantly

Hikari nodded. "Safe travels Little Prince Uchiha."

Sasuke scowled at her until she closed the door. Smiling slightly when he heard the soft click of the door closing. He secretly deeply truly, liked the nickname she gave him.

* * *

"That was a nerve wrecking week." Hikari plopped herself on her bed face down.

"I'm surprised you actually kept it up for a whole week."

"You and me both." Hikari buried her face in the mattress. "D'you think Itachi-kun will appreciate this?"

"I'm sure he will if you're planning on telling him."

"I don't know, I mean he has the right to know, but.." She trailed off.

"Don't push yourself too hard, and don't try to make a decision you're not comfortable with. If you feel like you want to tell him then just do so." Mangetsu smoothed her hair over.

"Okay."

* * *

Hikari frowned as Itachi just stared at her. She knew all the guilt she'd feel if she hadn't told him all about this. She just had to.

"A-and I just thought you had the right to know what I did." She fidgeted with her shorts.

Itachi smiled at her. "Thank you."

Hikari looked up at him in surprise. "W-what?"

"Thank you, Hikari-san, for taking care of him."

"I-Itachi-kun didn't you hear what I just told you? I didn't try and stop him I-"

"I'm glad you didn't."

Hikari looked at him questioningly.

He chuckled at her expression. "Honestly, I think at this point, even if you broke his bones he still would've slipped out while you were sleeping."

Hikari's eyes widened.

Itachi scoffed. "You have no idea how stubborn that boy is."

Hikari blinked. Now wait a minute this wasn't what she was expecting. She closed her eyes as if processing what was happening. Opening her eyes again Hikari barely whispered a "what?"

Itachi smiled at her before shaking his head. "So that's why thank you."

Hikari blushed her mind going into over drive staring at Itachi as he smiled at her.

Then she did something she never thought she would given the time and place.

She pulled his chin towards her catching him off guard and put her lips to his.

Both of them shocked by her move, stared into each other's eyes.

It was only brief moments before Hikari closed her own and deepened her kiss slightly. Not expecting a reaction but hoping for one.

She pulled away, looking into his eyes before averting her own away. Her hand now hovering over his cheek.

Her breath hitched, mouth slightly parted.

"Sorry." Was all she said before getting up and out of the room.

Itachi sat there for what felt like hours, in the same position he was before.

He somehow snapped himself out of his trance and a huge blush crept up his face, making him feel ridiculously hot.

"Wow."

* * *

Hikari sat down on her bed wiping tears away from her eyes, hugging her pillow to her chest.

"Way to go, Hikari! Now what?! You ruined everything!"

She sniffled. "Stupid useless heart! Feelings?! Now?!"

She pounded the pillow on the bed.

"God fucking damn it!"

More tears streamed down her cheeks.

"I ruined everything." Hikari sobbed into the pillow.

* * *

They didn't talk about it. Neither of them did. Even if they wanted to, what would they even say?

Over the past two weeks, the two teens didn't really talk to each other. A simple greeting was all it took for everything to become awkward again and have them both become a blushing mess.

They all felt the tension between them. Raising alarms on all of their behalf. And while the two didn't quite understand what this tension was, a handful of the adults knew.

The others simply didn't care.

Still Konan would smile slightly once she felt that sweet tension in the air between them.

The sexual tension between them. Konan actually savoured it, enjoyed every minute of the bittersweet suffering they both felt.

Not that anyone could find that out about her. Nagato was enough.

* * *

_"Don't do this, come on."_ Mangetsu said.

"I was always good at hiding my feelings. It was going so well."

_"I know." _He rested his cheek on her head.

"I can't believe I did that." She curled up further in his arms.

_"Hikari, it was bound to happen at some point. At least now you don't have to stay hung on him, move on."_

Hikari shook her head. "I don't want to move on." She sobbed into his chest. "I want him to stay with me, I know it's selfish, but he makes me happy."

_"Hikari."_ Mangetsu's tone was dripping with sympathy.

"He doesn't have to like me that way either, him being there is enough! It has to be!" She sniffled.

_"Honey, maybe it's for the best?"_

Hikari shook her head. "I don't care."

_"Well, you should smooth things over. You can't avoid him forever, you know that?"_

She nodded.

_"You should probably go to a restaurant. Have a nice long conversation about the whole situation, yeah?"_

Hikari whimpered in agreement wiping a few tears away.

"Okay."

* * *

Itachi blinked at her as she was stuttering to him.

"Dinner?"

Hikari nodded. "Please?"

Itachi simply nodded.

"Yeah, dinner sounds great." He gave her a bright smile that made her heart melt.

How was she supposed to ignore these feelings when he gave her that damn smile?

* * *

"So, I'm really sorry to have put you in that position," Hikari said looking down to her lap.

Itachi looked at her small form infront of him. "Don't worry about it."

Hikari smiled. "So! What are we ordering?!"

Itachi smiled. To tell the truth, he couldn't stop thinking about that kiss.

He was too stunned to react, but if he could turn back time, things would be so different.

But he couldn't do that to her. She wasn't his to toy with like that.

He'd have to swallow his feelings and give her up. He couldn't send her so much mixed signals all in one go.

She was ready to move on. Who was he to prevent her from doing what she wanted?

What she needed?

"Sasori said that the sushi here is good." He said.

"Really? Well who am I to doubt Sasori's words? Sushi it is then! We could also order miso soup! Or maybe ramen?"

"Ramen sounds wonderful."

Hikari beamed up at him before raising her hand to get the attention of the waiters.

He really couldn't do that to her. He couldn't keep her hanging on him, after all he was living on borrowed time.

He couldn't make her happy.

* * *

But he couldn't keep his eyes off of her lips. Especially that she had soy sauce staining the corner of her mouth.

He had to resist that damned urge to kiss her. To wipe it off himself.

"Is something wrong? You aren't eating." Hikari asked him.

"No, I'm fine just..." He trailed off then pointed to the corner of his mouth.

Hikari frowned and looked at him expectantly.

"You- you have a- no on the left."

Hikari blinked and put a napkin to the right side of her face.

"Other left! Your left!"

"Wait! I'm-"

Itachi reached across the table and wiped it away. He licked it off his thumb then looked at Hikari who was a blushing mess.

"W-well then thanks for that."

Itachi tilted his head to the side, he was yet to sit back down.

He reached out to her cheek and pulled her until she hit the table.

Everyone in the restaurant looked at them as a glass fell and shattered.

"I- Itachi what's going on?"

He really loved seeing that side of her. The messy, flustered side.

With a small smile he closed the gap between them.

Maybe he should have done this sooner.

Hikari's mind was going through whiplash, but she didn't mind.

She kissed him back, a brief quick kiss because she wasn't one for PDA.

They both sat back down.

She cleared her throat. "Well, now that we've cleared that up, I-I'm-" she somehow still didn't trust herself to speak so she just stopped. Her voice was still cracking after all.

With a satisfied smile Itachi continued his dinner stealing a glance at her every few minutes.

* * *

"Holy fucking shit with whipped cream on top!"

"You're actually getting more creative with your swears." Itachi laughed.

Hikari looked at him with a pout on her lips. "It hurts."

"Okay, okay I'll help you out." He got up and sat behind her. "How did you even do this?"

"I wanted to curl it! I have a mission." She blubbered.

He only laughed more.

"Don't laugh!"

"That's not how you curl it. Where are you going this time?" He gently worked through the tangles in her hair.

"I didn't bother to read the invitation. It's some welcome back party for a chief or something like that. I'm the violinist."

"Oh, I didn't know you can play."

"I can!" She smiled excitedly. "Not by choice though."

"Oh?"

"Well I mean I'm sure someone forced me into it. I just can't remember who or why. I never actually liked it."

"You don't have to play it anymore then."

Hikari shook her head. "No I have to. I have to." She said with finality.

"Hey, easy." Itachi finally worked her hair out of the comb then started brushing it gently. It helped that her hair was wet.

"Do you have any idea how comforting this is?" Hikari asked closing her eyes.

"Well, you have beautiful hair, I'm surprised you don't take care of it."

"I never had the time to. I've always kept my hair short. At least until recently."

Itachi was sure she had long hair when he first met her four years ago. But he wasn't going to say anything.

"I'm enjoying this as much as you are," Itachi said.

Hikari chuckled.

"So? How _do_ I curl it?"

Itachi smiled. "Well if you braid it while it's wet, then leave it to dry in the braid it'll give you a gentle curl."

"Oh wow! I didn't know that! And how... How do you braid it?"

Itachi stopped working on her hair and let out a laugh.

Hikari blushed in embarrassment. "I-I-"

"I'll teach you sometime, you can practice on my hair, it's fine." Itachi went back to braiding her hair.

"But what if I mess up and I ruin your hair I-"

"It's fine," he said with a gentle content smile on his face.

Itachi finally finished the braid and rested his chin on her shoulder. "Good luck, Hikari-san." He gave her a peck on the cheek, his lips lingering there for sometime.

Hikari blushed, but leaned her head against his, enjoying his warmth before she had to leave.

* * *

Hikari wiped away the sweat on her temples with the back of her hand.

She smiled feeling the light sine on her face and took a bow before the clapping crowd. She finally put her hands at her sides allowing the blood to flow smoothly into the veins of her arms.

With heavy breathing she stood back up and walked of the stage making sure not to stumble on her long red dress.

Not that she'd ever admit it, but Hikari loved wearing dresses, and heels. Well she didn't like the pain of heels, but she really liked how they looked.

With half a heart, she changed into a leather suit, the one she used for long distance assassination.

Camouflage was key when it came to this, and the darkness of the top of the stage would mask her well.

She struggled to climb there with a sniper on her, but she managed.

Sighing, Hikari lied on her stomach and began adjusting her aim.

It was fairly easy if she had to say. Almost too easy.

Except she had six jobs in one night and she was really spent after her performance.

Hikari yawned and aimed again, then fired her silent shot without a second thought.

The best thing about chakra bullet was that. Silence and lack of evidence.

Hikari sealed her sniper back and jumped off to the ground.

One down, five to go.

* * *

Changing back to her dress for the last job, Hikari sat at the bar to have a drink, making sure to attract the attention of her target.

Hikari sipped on her champagne licking red stained lips to moisten them up. Sh wished she was downing shots of sake instead, but they didn't serve that here.

One thing Hikari always got nervous about was seduction. She was no blushing virgin but she was uncomfortable to the idea of sex.

Especially when she was involved.

But she had jobs to do, so her feelings didn't matter.

They never did when it comes to an assassin.

* * *

Hikari frowned at the marks on her neck.

"Vulgar piece of shit." Hikari put her heels back on, taking out her dagger from his throat and hooking it back up on it's necklace.

Of course she was patted down, but this was only a necklace after all. No one would suspect it.

Hikari made sure didn't make any noise, even if these walls were thick and the room was sound proof, she can never be too careful.

She changed back to her usual attire, and put her back pack on, jumping out of the window, landing softly.

Her neck burned from the hickeys that littered it.

Hikari swallowed, she _really_ needed sake.

* * *

She made sure to cover her neck up. She didn't want anyone to see them. Not that they would say anything, it was for a job after all, but she didn't want anyone to see them.

_She_ didn't want to see them.

After giving her report to Pain, Hikari hopped into the shower that night and put the hot water on, scrubbing aggressively on her skin to try and get the feeling of the man's touch off her.

She could still feel his hands running on her arms. Pushing her to the wall.

Hikari hated every second of it, and her strokes became even more aggressive.

Biting back tears and a possible vomit attack she stood under the hot water feeling it burn on her skin.

But _anything _was better than this feeling of hers.

She breathed heavily, tears pooling in her eyes as she hurt herself more and more.

But it was still better than feeling that man's touch on her body.

Her skin was raw, but that didn't stop her. Clenching her fists tighter around the loofah, she broke the skin off of her arms and stomach.

Hikari finally stopped, watching her blood go down the drain with the water.

Despite her efforts, despite trying so hard to hold them back, she leaned on the shower walls and let out a scream of anguish before allowing herself to cry.

Tremors racked through her body as the sobs continued letting themselves out. Her nails digging sharply in her skin, possibly scarring her arms with her own fingernails.

She was so glad she was alone.

* * *

The next day, Itachi went into the living room to see Deidara and Hikari playing some sort of game.

"Aha I win!" Hikari pulled away the money from Deidara with a bright smile.

"No! You're cheating!"

"How do you even cheat in a finger game?!"

"Fine! Last round! All or nothing."

"Okay, loser treats the winner to ice cream and brownies."

"Deal."

* * *

"And that's a wrap!" Hikari slapped Deidara's remaining hand, making him ultimately lose for the eighth time in a row.

Deidara stared at his five fingers, cheeks going red in frustration.

"Hikari!"

"Holy shit!" She bolted past Itachi giving him a peck on the cheek as she ran.

Itachi's eyes widened unexpectedly and turned his head to watch her take a right down the hallway.

"Come back here!" Deidara sped after her.

Itachi chuckled went to sit down on the couch, enjoying his breakfast.

"No wait! Ow!"

"Good God I'm so sorry!"

That sounded urgent.

Itachi got up to see Deidara hovering over Hikari with a panicked look on his face.

Itachi really had to strain his eyes to see it since Hikari's top was dark but he could see blood seeping out of her stomach

"What happened?"

"I don't know man, she just slipped and the next thing I know is she's bleeding!"

Itachi frowned, maybe a wound she got yesterday opened again?

"Hikari, can you hear me?"

Hikari felt groggy and dizzy, she didn't think she had hurt herself this much.

"Yeah, my head hurts more though." She mumbled incoherently.

"Okay, Hikari can we lift up your shirt?"

She nodded with her eyes closed.

"Get a towel." Itachi instructed.

Deidara scurried away to get what they needed, hoping to find a disinfectant along the way.

Hikari's breathing slowed down slightly.

"Hikari?"

"I'm still here, don't worry. I wish you'd hurry up though. I really need some sleep," she mumbled.

"Okay, just stay awake until we're done okay?"

"Okay."

* * *

Deidara plopped down on the couch.

He wondered how did Hikari get her skin torn in such a way.

That didn't look like a wound from a weapon.

He looked up as the Uchiha walked in.

"How is she?"

"Sleeping. Apparently she got it yesterday. Along with some others on her arms." Itachi said continuing his breakfast.

"How did she get it anyway?" Deidara frowned.

"_That's _what I would like to know," Itachi said with a voice laced with suspicion.

* * *

"Hey." Itachi smiled as she opened her eyes.

"Hi. How long have I been asleep?"

Itachi shrugged. "A couple of hours, how do you feel?" He asked sitting beside her on the bed.

"Awful actually." She reached for the glass of water he offered her.

"What happened? How did you get that?"

"I- It's nothing, don't worry about it."

"Hikari-san."

"No really! It's fine." She held up her hands trying to reassure him.

"It's not, it made you lose a lot of blood. I thought your kekki genkai gave you immunity to severe wounds."

"Not when they're self inflicted," Hikari muttered under her breath, hoping he wouldn't hear.

"What?!"

"Nothing!"

"No you said something right now. Something about it being self inflicted."

"Itachi-kun it's fine." She stressed.

He glared at her and put his hands on both sides of her head.

Hikari made a nervous sound.

"Are you going to tell me what happened?!"

"For the last time I- just drop it." She looked away from him.

"Hikari-san." His voice now more gentle, Itachi put a hand to her head.

"Please."

He sighed, "okay, okay. Just don't hurt yourself anymore alright?"

Hikari only nodded, but still didn't look at him.

Itachi frowned but didn't say anything.

But why would Hikari do that to herself?

* * *

**Hi! I just wanted to say Happy new year! I was planning on making a Christmas special, but I had exams going on. I still do actually. Also I was planning on uploading this on the new year's but my internet was cut off, then I had exams again. Happy belated Christmas to all of those who celebrate it. Happy belated Hanukkah to those who celebrate it. Muslims don't have any holidays right now, or had any during Christmas or Hanukkah so I'll just stick with those! Happy New year everyone! With 2020 I hope that everyone becomes more accepting to themselves and others. Have a good year guys! **


	21. What Is Your Powahblem!

Hikari shushed Deidara as they both his behind the wall. "I swear to God if he hears us!"

Deidara barely suppressed his giggles. "I'm- I'm trying to I swear!"

Hikari rolled her eyes, and looked back ahead. "Okay, okay he's coming."

That made Deidara shut up immediately. He leaned forward to get a better view of what was about to happen.

Hikari bit her lip in anticipation as the tuff of red hair appeared in her field of vision.

Itachi walked in confusion as he watched both Deidara and Hikari sitting out in the hallway barefooted and still in their pyjamas.

"What's going on here?"

Hikari put a finger to her lips in a silent attempt to quiet Itachi down.

He huffed his hair away and looked back down at them, noticing the change in Hikari's eyes.

They were purple, last he checked purple meant fear but he couldn't find an ounce of fear in her. She looked more mischievous if anything.

Oh, mischief. That's what was taking over at the moment.

He shrugged and looked to the direction they were looking at to find Sasori slowly approaching with a lot of flasks in hand.

That seemed to make them both buzz with excitement. Well even more than they already were.

Itachi put his lollipop back in his mouth wondering what was so interesting about Sasori passing by-

Sasori slipped.

Hikari and Deidara let out a yell of victory and highfived each other.

They both grinned as the glass flasks shattered around him, a shard sticking into his face with a soft 'thunk'.

Somehow, Sasori stayed expressionless through it all. As he began sitting up, Itachi slowly backed up as not to get caught up in the aftermath.

Sasori stood up and started approaching the duo.

Hikari gave the signal to Deidara and bolted away.

"Get back here! I'm going to-" he slipped again, making the two burst into more laughter.

"Hikari!" Sasori clenched his fist at her.

"It was Deidara's idea!" She pulled the boy aside as they rounded up the corner.

"Hey! He'll never get off my case on missions!"

Hikari stuck out her tongue at him.

They heard another thud, marking yet another slip.

"This is so much fun!" Hikari continued running.

"Yes!"

* * *

Kisame laughed as he saw the frazzled state Sasori was in. Even _he _had to admit, what they did to him was hilarious.

Hikari leaning against Deidara for support as the both held their stomachs from laughing too hard.

"You should have seen him! Oh my god i-" Hikari said between laughs. "-it was priceless."

Sasori looked at her annoyed. "Remember, Hikari I know where you sleep at night."

Hikari stopped laughing abruptly.

But that didn't faze her. She started laughing again making him even more annoyed.

"Hikari!" He started chasing after her.

"Oh shit!"

* * *

"Tea or coffee?" Hikari asked Deidara.

"Coffee."

"Nope! It's tea, too bad." Hikari poured herself some tea and sat beside him.

Just as she was about to drink it, Deidara knocked the cup out of her hand.

The tea spilled all over her.

Hikari let out a gasp as the hot liquid burned at her skin.

"You wanna go, bitch?!" She turned to Deidara who had a huge smile wrapped on his lips.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

Hikari scowled at him and pulled at his hair.

"Ow, ow, ow, my ponytail!"

Hikari just pulled more aggressively.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!"

"Oh, hell no, sorry isn't getting you out of this one." She pulled on his ponytail even rougher until his back bended and he was seeing her upside down.

Hikari had a huge smile dancing on her lips.

Not the nice sort of smile if that explains anything.

"I'll give you one of my- ouch!" He gripped at her hands.

"Hikari! I'll get you dango! I'm sorry!"

She loosened her hold a bit. "Dango?"

He nodded, tears pooling on the corners of his eyes.

"Mitarashi and Anko?"

"Yes." He whimpered

Hikari hummed then reluctantly let his hair go.

"Okay!" She got up and left the room.

Deidara rubbed his scalp soothingly, glaring at her as she walked away.

"Fucking, bitch."

"What did you just say?!" Hikari yelled.

"Nothing!"

* * *

Hikari spent her time that lazy afternoon doing the periodic maintenance of Mangetsu. Of course it wasn't like the typical sword that needed it frequently.

She did it mostly because she was bored anyway, not because it was needed.

Humming a small tune she didn't know where she knew it from, she sat on the floor of her room a look of concentration on her face.

_"Hikari?"_

She stopped humming to let her friend know she was listening.

_"Can you stop?"_ He didn't sound annoyed in particular, but he wasn't happy either.

More sad than anything.

"Stop what?"

_"Humming that tune?"_

"What why?!" She really liked it, even if she didn't know where she knew it from or why she knew it.

_"It just, it reminds me of Suigetsu. I really _really _want to go see him but according to Dai and Mei-san he-"_

"He's dead." She finished, her hands hovering over the sword.

Hikari exhaled through her nose. "Okay, I won't do it anymore."

So she used to play it to Suigetsu to get him to sleep.

Or calm down in general.

He was worse than Mangetsu when it came to bloodlust and that meant something.

"What's it called?"

_"The Other Promise." _**(A/N: someone _please_ get the reference!)**

Hikari hummed in response.

"It sounds sad doesn't it?"

Mangetsu nodded.

"There was also another one... Dear- dear-"

_"Dearly Beloved." _**(No seriously the reference?)**"Oh yes! That one! We used to hum that one too!"

"I _used to hum it. Your humming is just horrible, you're too off key! You did play it beautifully though."_"Hey! My humming isn't horrible. I'm not off key!"

_"Are you insane woman?! I just complimented your playing and all you focus on is _that?!"

"Well, duh! I know I'm fabulous at playing I wasn't particularly waiting for that compliment."

_"Cocky bitch." _He rolled his eyes.

"Thanks I try."

* * *

Itachi looked through the window to find Hikari standing in the rain.

She was soaked from head to toe, but she didn't seem to mind.

In fact it looked like she was dancing.

"Did she finally snap?"

Itachi looked to Obito, then went back to staring at Hikari again.

"What a shame." He clicked his tongue.

"Why did you even ask her to join? You wanted to kill her." Itachi asked curiously.

"I did, but she is very valuable as it turns out. Try not to get too attached, her purpose here is almost done."

Itachi frowned as he began walking away from him.

He was already in deep.

He shook his head, if only he could do something about it.

* * *

Hikari sat down on the narrow streets of cobblestone, listening to the constant, soothing pitter patter of the rain as it hit the ground.

She felt suffocated, unfocused and tired.

She didn't even know why.

The twenty year old contemplated lying down in the middle of the street.

She did exactly that, feeling as if her worries washed away with all the rain.

That was far from the truth but, for now, Hikari would accept it.

It brought temporary comfort.

* * *

"Hachi!" Hikari sneezed loudly.

"That's what you get for sleeping outside in the rain." Itachi said fixing her a cup of herbal tea.

"I never meant to doze off."

"What were you thinking? Dancing in the rain especially when it's so heavy? Let alone sleeping in the middle of the streets?"

It really was, in fact it was still going, thirteen hours later.

"I said I was sorry!" She croaked out from under the covers. "I'm feeling toasty, Itachi please."

He had her tucked in so hard she could barely wiggle a finger. She was trapped between three layers of blankets and a velvet couch.

He glared at her in a silent warning.

She was running a heavy fever. Itachi couldn't believe it at first, but Hikari's body has always been abnormally warm.

That's why she couldn't stand the heat.

But the fever made it even worse, Itachi felt if he held his hand to her body it might melt off.

"Shorts, Hikari you were wearing shorts, and that sleeveless top. That's _all_ you were wearing."

"And a fishnet top underneath! Okay sheesh! Sorry!" She apologized after the look he gave her. "But seriously I feel like I'm melting here! Itachi-kun please!" She whined dramatically.

Now she was using the -kun card.

They stopped using the honorifics abruptly after his eighteenth birthday. One day they just woke up and stopped saying it.

Unless Hikari was kissing up to him she didn't call him 'Itachi-kun' anymore.

He'd be lying if he said he didn't miss it.

"I'll call Yukine, maybe he knows something. Until I know what to do with you, you're not moving a single finger out of the blankets do you understand?"

Hikari didn't even reply, watching as the water boiled. She couldn't even if she tried.

Hikari looked at the herbs dancing around as the tea brewed. She felt quite like the herb leaves.

Stuck in boiling water.

Poor herb leaves she thought.

Poor her for having to drink this, it tasted disgusting, but if she didn't want Itachi to go full on mama bear mode she had to do it.

Hikari really wished she didn't have to though.

* * *

Hikari tried thrashing around to get the covers off of her.

It was too much. The heat was too much.

She panted, her face felt like it was on fire, and for the love of everything she held dear, she couldn't get enough oxygen into her body.

It hurt. It hurt too much.

She couldn't move a muscle.

She really needed anything cold.

Something, _anything_.

She groaned and banged her head against the armrest of the couch.

Too much, too much.

"-kari!"

"Hikari!"

She opened her eyes slowly but she wasn't lucid.

She felt something cooler than herself touch her skin and she leaned into it.

Not cold, but cooler.

It was enough... for now.

"Hikari?"

"Any response yet?"

Itachi shook his head. "No. She seems like she's in so much pain, I only left to get this and call, I wasn't even gone a minute."

Yukine frowned in concern. "Is she sweating?"

Now that Itachi thought about it.

She wasn't, in fact he doesn't think he's ever seen her sweat.

"No."

"Well shit, this is bad. Okay um- Ice! Get ice! A shit ton of it!"

"Ice?"

"Yes enough to get a bathtub full and then some."

Itachi frowned. He didn't quite understand.

"I'll explain later, but for now get the covers off of her, this might be killing her slowly."

Itachi nodded and ripped the covers off of her watching as a bit of tension left her body.

He should've listened to her.

He watched her in her incoherent state, breathing heavily, trying to get as much oxygen as possible.

"Ice, I need to get ice."

But who would watch Hikari when he's away?

"I'll be back before you know it." He said brushing her hair away from her forehead.

* * *

"Now what?" He asked looking at the bathtub over flowing with ice.

"Now dunk her in there."

Itachi gave him an apprehensive look but obliged anyway.

Yukine was the trained medic not him.

He went down stairs to Hikari who was still lying as he left her.

He scooped her into his arms. The heat she radiated was baffling to him.

No wonder she felt like that.

* * *

"Okay now take her clothes off."

_"What?!" _Itachi didn't want to do that.

She didn't give him consent. He wasn't _allowed_ to do it.

"Listen, we're trying to save her life alright? I know this sounds so bad, but we don't have any other choice."

Yeah, he _knew_ that but still.

With shaky hands he set her down on the toilet seat, flinching slightly as her head made contact with his abdomen.

She couldn't even sit straight.

Itachi sighed, okay he had to do this.

He peeled her boots away first, giving her legs room to breathe.

It was the first time he noticed the scars on them. So many, but so faint.

Some of them were big, some weren't.

But her legs were littered with scars everywhere.

_So many of them._

One that stood out especially, was on her lower thigh, it didn't seem as old as the others.

He later unzipped her top, beginning to get red in the face himself.

He took in a deep breath. Saving her.

This was for saving her.

He took the fishnet top away too, then moved to her shorts.

He had to focus.

She was bare from the waist up. He didn't have the heart to strip her completely in her delirious state.

Apparently she didn't wear anything under the fishnet.

It gave itachi quite the heart attack.

"Are you done?"

"Uh-um yes!"

"Oh good, now put her in the ice bath."

Itachi scooped her back up in his arms making sure her front was plastered to his so he wouldn't invade her privacy any more than he already had.

He really hoped this made her better.

He put her in the ice bath, then waited for something to happen.

* * *

Cold. It was cold.

It was relieving.

She felt like she could breathe again.

She opened her eyes slightly, letting out a whimper of relief.

That felt good. Really good.

"Hikari? Can you hear me?"

She wanted to say yes, she did but-

"If you can hear me blink twice."

She did. Slowly with a lot of time between each blink but she could hear them.

So she did.

"Okay, I'm going to dunk your head in. Did you get that?"

She did. She blinked twice again.

"Okay. Get ready."

She was. She wanted to do it already but she filt like her head weighed a ton and she couldn't handle it. She was ready to stay under the icy water for all eternity if she had to. If it made her feel better.

Then the cold relief reached her face. She closed her eyes and held her breath.

She would stay here forever if she could.

Just a bit more.

* * *

Itachi glanced over worriedly, she still didn't come out.

What if-

He raced over to her to get her out.

And get her out he did. He gripped her by the arm pulling her out enough for her chin to barely touch the water.

Her eyes met his, looking clearer than they were before.

"Hikari. Are you okay?"

She nodded, still feeling a bit groggy.

Hikari tried getting back down in the ice bath, but Itachi stopped her.

She whined, hoping he would let her.

He did. Albeit reluctantly, but he did.

Hikari sank back into the tub, resting her head against the built in head rest, and closed her eyes, slipping the lower half of her face up to her nose back in slowly.

Just a bit more.

* * *

When the ice all melted, she got out, with help of course.

"Can you stand?"

"Yes." She hoisted herself up, but it didn't feel right.

Itachi caught her before she fell.

"Well I guess that answers the 'can you walk.' C'mon, let's get you dressed."

He put a towel around her head and let it drape to her thighs.

He supported her until they reached her room, then he left to give her some privacy.

Now that all of the chaos passed, Itachi felt tired.

Very tired.

He stood outside her bedroom door, to see if she needed anything.

And waited.

* * *

Hikari opened the door to see Itachi standing off to the side.

She ushered him in and went to bed.

Itachi took the silent invitation and went after her.

They both needed some rest.

"I'd kiss you but I don't want _you _to get sick." Hikari grumbled, lying down.

Itachi noticed she still had her hair in the towel.

Probably a sound idea. They didn't want a repeat of that.

* * *

Itachi gently combed through her wet hair, careful not to hurt her.

Hikari had a really sensitive scalp, if he tugged a bit it may hurt her more than he expected, so he decided to keep it as gentle as he possibly could.

"Man, this feels so good. I'm _never_ letting anyone else brush my hair ever again."

Itachi smiled, setting the brush down on the nightstand, then started braiding her hair.

"I'm not going to be here forever to do it."

Hikari stiffened, suddenly the relaxed air turned somber and tense.

"_Why?_ Why would you bring _that_ up?" She hissed at him, turning to face him a glare evident on her face.

"Because _you_ keep forgetting." He answered neutrally.

"What if I want to forget?! Look if this is how it's going to be then-"

"Then what?" He challenged an eyebrow raising at her tone.

"Then... Look I don't want to turn on every corner to find you there reminding me of _that_. I'd just rather not."

"What if I would?"

"Why are you being difficult about this?"

"Because I'm running out of time Hikari! Because we both know it and you just keep denying the truth. I know you, I've seen how you cope with death and it's not very healthy. I know you, so I have to keep reminding you because I know that when-"

"If-"

"No, _when_! _When_ it does happen, you'll breakdown all over again." He finished sternly.

Hikari glared at him. "Oh and you think saying things like that are going to solve the problem?! You think doing _this_, whatever _this_ is, is okay?"

"Listen-"

"No! _You_ listen! I've already listened to enough bullshit for today! I've just about had it! Listen- look at me!" She tugged on his shirt when he turned away from her.

Both of their eyes were blazing red in anger.

Hikari flinched slightly when she saw his sharingan. Is that why he turned away?

"Who do you think you are?! You can't just say 'I'm dying you better not froget it!' How would you feel if it was the other way around?!"

He clenched his teeth and ripped her hands away from his shirt firmly yet gently, turning away from her again. This time she let him.

"_Well?!_" She asked impatiently.

She still didn't get an answer. Not that she was expecting one, but she was willing to be surprised by him.

After all he always had a way to surprise her even if it wasn't always a nice surprise.

"Maybe you should just go." She got off the bed.

She was so frustrated she couldn't even see straight.

Itachi followed suit puttig a hand on her shoulder. "Hikari-"

"Just go Itachi!" She was losing it, fast.

She gestured violently to the door.

He clenched his fists and slammed the door behind him in anger.

Hikari gripped at her head in anger, gritting her teeth.

Her knees collapsed and she dropped to the ground, he fists still clenched in her damp hair.

She let out a scream of frustration, then allowed herself to cry on the floor, her head buried in her knees, her elbows resting on the ground.

Why? Just why?

* * *

Itachi frowned as the sounds of her sobs echoed through the hallway.

God now he felt bad, but he couldn't just go back in, she'd just push him away again. He'll just come back tomorrow and apologize.

Except Hikari wasn't there the next day.

He found no trace of her whatsoever in the house, or in the village if he was being honest.

"Hikari, where'd you go?"

* * *

"Aw honey." Mitsuki frowned at her.

"I really don't even know what to do anymore. It doesn't help that we're both stubborn."

"Oh trust me no one is more stubborn than you." Yukine rolled his eyes from the kitchen.

"'Tsuki-chan do you hear anything?"

"I don't believe I do, maybe I left the radio on or something."

"Hmm, maybe you should turn it off I want some peace and quiet while I have this conversation."

"You're right I should." She replied, getting up and going to the kitchen.

Hikari watched as Mitsuki leaned over Yukine, whispering things in his ear, eyes widening as he blushed a deep scarlet.

Hikari cocked her head to the side in curiosity.

What the hell was Mitsuki saying to him?

He covered up his face and Mitsuki made her way back to her.

She had a large mischievous grin covering her face.

"What was that about?"

"Oh you don't need to worry about it," She said sitting down on the couch.

"Well, I'll be. That looks like a neat trick."

Mitsuki just shook her head. "Going back to your problem. It sounds like it's been going on for too long Hikari-chan."

"It's been three days."

"And it should be enough time for both of you to get your shit together."

Hikari gaped at her, and she heard Yukine cursing then a distinct sound of a pan falling over was heard.

Mitsuki never cursed.

Ever.

"W-what I-"

"I'm putting it nicely, Hikari-chan." She shrugged.

"You didn't sound too nice about it..."

"Look, according to you, and that bonehead over there-" she gestured to Yukine.

"Hey!"

"-he's living on borrowed time. Three years isn't that long. Even so, you actually never know when he might die, maybe his condition will get worse, three years is just you, and all of us really, hoping for all of that medicine to delay the inevitable. There's no guarantee that will actually happen. Remember, Yukine said three years _max. _Give or take a few months of course, but no longer than that."

Hikari pursed her lips looking down, the white couch underneath her seeming more interesting to her than anything else. Of course she remembered. How could she forget.

"All I'm saying is, you have limited time with him, are you sure you want to spend it fighting and not talking to him?"

"No."

"See? I know how prideful you are Hikari-chan, the words 'I'm sorry' don't come very easily to you. I know that, but maybe, just this once you can swallow your pride and say it."

Hikari still didn't say anything.

"Babygirl, look I know okay? I really do. But you can't do this to yourself. Or to him. He's probably hurting as much as you are right now."

Hikari looked up at her. "Why would _he_ be?" She asked bitterly.

Mitsuki frowned at her then reached to tuck a hair strand behind her hair.

Hikari frowned in confusion. What was happening?

She gripped at her ear violently.

"OW! HOLY FUCKING HELL! MITSUKI!"

"Now listen here, and listen very carefully-" she pulled her by the ear to get her closer to her. "-you are going back to Amegakure, tonight-"

"Tonight?! But I just got here!"

"_Tonight_! And resolve this fucking problem _tonight_ before I-"

They both looked over at the kitchen as a soft thud sounded out.

Yukine fainted.

"-bash both of your heads in together until you both apologize to each other." She looked back at her, finishing her threat sternly.

Hikari had a feeling it wasn't a threat though, she felt like it was more of a warning.

"Okay! Okay! I do have one problem with that though..." She rubbed her ear when Mitsuki finally let it go.

"And that is?" She crossed her arms raising both of her eyebrows in curiosity.

"Amegakure is two days away so even if I do go back I won't be able to resole the 'problem' _tonight_." She air quoted then said 'tonight' the same way Mitsuki said it.

"Oh yeah well that makes sense, sorry." She smiled sheepishly. "Anyway, we should probably wake him up." She gestured halfheartedly to Yukine.

"Yea, that looks like it was quite the painful fall." Hikari grimaced and got up to help her wake him up.

* * *

To say she was nervous was an understatement. If she could sweat, Hikari would probably be drenched and have a not so little puddle under her on the hallway floor.

She knocked on his door softly with shaky hands.

"Come in." His voice went through the door.

She turned the doorknob with shaky hands and opened the door slowly.

Itachi turned to the door behind him to see who was coming in.

"Hikari-"

"Itachi-"

They both called each other's names at the same time.

"You-you go first," Hikari said, closing the door softly behind her.

"Where have you been? I've been looking for you! I was so worried!"

Hikari gaped at his as he fussed over her.

"I didn't know where you'd gone or when you'd come back! Are you okay?" He cupped her cheeks looking at her with analysing eyes, trying to assess any damage and the extent of it.

"I-I guess." She stuttered baffled, going a bit red in the face.

He sighed.

"Listen I-" they both stopped abruptly.

"You go first." Itachi smiled slightly at her.

"I just went to visit Yukine and Mitsuki I- I'm sorry I didn't tell you I just didn't think to." She fiddled with the hem of her shirt, looking away from him.

"What did you want to say?"

"Hikari, look I... Okay, I admit, maybe it was cruel of me to say that." He approached her, putting his head on her shoulders and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her deep to his chest.

Hikari rested her hand on his biceps, leaning into him.

"But I just can't help it, I don't want you to hang onto a hope that I'll stay with you. I can't do it. You know that, right. I know it hurts, I'm not going to do it anymore okay?"

She bit her lip, to prevent the tears from escaping her eyes.

It wasn't even a question, he was just telling her. Telling her what she already knew. What she wanted so badly to deny.

"The past six years were all for this, you know that. You do."

She just nodded and made a sound of affirmation. She didn't trust herself to actually speak.

"Say something," he said desperately. He hugged her closer to him nuzzling his face into her hair.

Her body was a bit hotter than usual, but he blamed that on her frustration.

He put a hand on her head as she cried silently in his chest. His heart aching with as the puddle of tears on his shirt grew.

"I'm sorry."

Hikari sniffled. "I'm sorry too I-"

"No, no, no, you have nothing to apologize for-"

"I overreacted, I didn't try to see things from your perspective. I'm sorry, I unintentionally putting a lot of stress and pressure on you and I didn't even realize it. I'm sorry." She wiped her eyes.

"No, _I _didn't try to see it from _your_ point of view. I'm sorry, it wasn't until you asked me how I'd feel if it was you saying that to me that I realised how horrible this must've made you feel. I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry."

Hikari hugged him back, and shook her head. "It's okay. I'm okay."

It sounded like she was trying to convince herself too.

But for now, they'd both take it.

For now.

* * *

**A/N: for those of you wondering what ****Dearly Beloved and the Other Promise are, they're music pieces composed by one of the most talented, and gorgeous music composer ever Shimomura Yoko!**

**They're composed for a game called Kingdom Hearts and I have to say that I love love love that game's soundtracks story and basically everything! Now Dearly Beloved has a lot of versions composed by Yoko Shimomura, there's a different arrangement for every game title so I'm going to link all of the different arrangements here! You can check the music pieces I mentioned by checking out these links right here:...**

youtube/avGbnVlH5C0

** (Dearly Beloved in all versions Except the latest one which I will also link.)**

**youtube/****O****L_uJJyWJ_E (The latest version. Don't forget to tell me which one you love the most!)**

**youtube/****1b****zizsJfOlw (A violin cover to help you visualise? the way Hikari would play it on a violin because as I mentioned earlier in the previous chapter she's a violinist.)**

**And finally the orchestra for Dearly Beloved:..**

**youtube/****YjPqcYZTea8 (Dearly Beloved stops at the minute 3:30 I believe then another song of the same game begins; however, I'd 100% recommend watching the whole thing! it's just amazing how talented these people are.)**

**Now as for the Other Promise**

**youtube/****s9XljBWGrRQ****(this is the original one)**

**youtube/****mVyjExpOydw****(and here is a violin cover.)**

**I'm not linking an orchestral version because all the recorded ones or at least the ones I could find are in fact orchestral already so...)****Anyway I how you enjoyed this chapter, sorry for the long AN I know most of you won't read it, but for those who do please check out the videos I've linked I don't own any of them! I would love for you to tell me What you think of these beautiful masterpieces! Thank you so much for reading. Please review, I'd love to hear your opinions on everything and anything. Also feel free to PM anytime I'll reply as soon as I see it. Remember to put the b in YouTube to get to the link so it looks like this **


	22. Panic! at the Lots of Places

"Look!" Hikari put her hand up.

"At what exactly?"

"I got braces! Now my palms won't get so sweaty anymore!"

Itachi closed the cupboard he had his face in and took a closer look at her hands.

It certainly was an upgrade from the leather gloves she wore all the time.

"That's great?"

Hikari's face fell. "You don't like it?"

Itachi shook his head. "No! No I do! I just-"

Hikari frowned and let her hands hang from her sides. "Should I go back to wearing the gloves instead?"

"Hikari that's not what I meant. I really do like them, I think they're great." Itachi said pouring himself a cup of coffee.

Hikari smiled again after that. "Yay! At least now you won't kill me because I broke a wrist and sprained the other."

He choked on his coffee, making Hikari torn between backing away and helping him out.

"You did what?!"

"I'm sorry?"

Itachi blanched at that. He put a hand to his forehead.

"You broke your wrists." He wasn't even asking at that point.

"Technically I broke just one-"

He gave her a look.

"A-apparently a tree can only take so much until it just starts to hit back." Hikari said nervously.

Itachi's eyes widened in apprehension as he stared at her. There was a thought going through his mind that he was ninety percent sure was-

"I'm not drunk I promise."

Nope apparently it wasn't.

He's seen drunk Hikari before. He would choose to never see her again if he could.

"We need to get those checked."

"What?! No! There's no need really! Besides, Yukine is a three day trip away, the sprain will go away during that."

"What about the fact that you broke one?!"

"It'll heal on its own! It's fine!"

"No, I'm taking you to the hospital, let's go." He took her hand firmly but gently, as not to upset her already damaged wrists.

Hikari stayed planted in her place.

"No." She whispered.

Itachi frowned turning to her. "What?" He hadn't heard her.

"No hospitals." Was all she said.

"You know we can't do that."

"Please."

"Hikari-"

"No! No hospitals! Don't take me there!" She screamed, and Itachi realized this was panic.

Hikari was panicking.

Because he said he'd take her to a hospital.

"Okay, okay, no hospitals." He tried soothing her, he really did, but there was no getting to her at this point.

He let go of her hand, opting to holding her forearms instead, putting his forehead against her own, pulling her closer as she cried.

He didn't dare hug her, only put one of her palms on his chest, telling her to focus on his breathing.

He took deep breaths, watching as her own rapid short ones became longer and slower.

Hikari didn't know why her body froze up on her when he mentioned hospitals.

Even what she said came out before she could really process it.

Well that's another thing she knew about herself, she hated hospitals with a passion.

And was scared of them too apparently.

She just didn't know why.

* * *

"Honestly!"

Hikari flinched at Yukine's loud voice.

He was so angry with her.

"What have I told you about taking care of yourself?!"

"Take care of myself?" She asked hopefully.

"Yes! And what do you do?!" He gripped her ear.

"Ow, ow, ow! Yukine!"

Itachi shook his head. He was silently amused by this.

Hikari really wanted to swat his hands away but her wrists hurt too much.

Apparently they didn't get better at all during their three day trip, they got even worse. They healed wrong because she didn't know what she was doing.

"What were you thinking?!"

"I was pract- OW!" A sickening crunch sounded as Yukine broke her wrist to have it heal correctly.

"That kekkei genkai of ours is helpful for sure but not when it damages our body, Hikari!" He said breaking the other one.

Hikari swallowed her cries, but her tears slipped past her eyes.

Itachi frowned at the sight. She looked like she was is so much pain.

Well it was understandable. On the second day after she broke her wrist she started dropping things and crying from the pain.

So three days after they were here.

And her body had already healed them incorrectly.

Yukine sighed and bandaged her hands. "No fighting for two weeks." He pointed at her sternly.

"Two wee-"

"I'm going to make them three if you complain!"

She gaped at him.

"Itachi-kun!"

There she goes again. "I'm sorry Hikari, he's the medic here not me."

She whined. "Oh c'mon!"

* * *

"How long has she been awake?"

"I honestly don't know, I don't think she slept at all on our way here." Itachi frowned at her sleeping figure.

"We should let her get some rest. Let's go dinner's ready." He patted his shoulder before trotting downstairs.

"Yeah, I'll be right there." He closed the door gently.

* * *

Hikari listened to them as they spoke about her.

She still couldn't sleep.

She groaned and banged her bandaged hands against the mattress.

That sparked a shot of pain through both of her wrists.

"Ow."

She felt useless. She raised her hands and looked at them.

She couldn't move them.

She felt useless. She hadn't felt like that in so long.

She hated it.

"Come on, _move!_" She clenched her teeth. "Do something!"

She felt drowsy all over and that's when she realized that the morphine Yukine gave her was finally kicking in.

She didn't fight it, she just wanted to sleep.

* * *

Hikari sat up looking around her.

This place looked familiar.

Too familiar.

She didn't know where she was or what this place was. All she knew is she somehow knew the place.

Everything looked broken, crushed, burned. Blood was everywhere.

Looking at this place, the horrors of it and all the terrible things that must have happened. It looked abandoned.

So sad.

Melancholy.

Hikari slowly got up to get a better look at what was going on.

With every step she took she felt guilt.

A strong sense of guilt and sadness. Regret.

Why would she?

Everything was destroyed.

The whole place was in a terrible shape.

She sow something glint from the corner of her eye.

Hikari took slow steady steps towards it to see a small necklace, with a symbol carved on it.

A symbol she knew by heart, but couldn't remember.

She stared at it trying to wrack her brain for any sign of it recognizing the emblem.

She herd her heart pounding in her ears, then it developed into an annoying ringing.

* * *

"Hikari."

She opened her eyes looking at the person calling her name.

"Hey." Itachi smiled at her.

"Hi." She raised her hand to her head.

She really wanted to soothe the headache but she couldn't move anything past her wrists.

"What's wrong?" Itachi asked her worriedly, sitting beside her on the bed.

"My head hurts."

Itachi took her hand away from her head.

"What? Did you need so-" Hikari was cut off by a strangled moan coming from her throat.

Itachi gently pressed his fingertips to her temples.

Hikari hummed in satisfaction as he massaged her head gently, but firmly.

She really needed that.

Except it didn't feel good anymore.

She tensed under his touch "I-Itachi."

He stopped, looking at her with concern at how she sounded.

"What's wrong?"

"I- I..." A lump formed in her throat and she couldn't reply anymore.

"Okay. It's okay. I've got you." He pulled her into a hug, resting his cheek on her hair.

She gasped out, clawing at her neck, thumping on her chest. The pain that shot up her hands didn't make it any better.

"Hikari." Itachi pulled away holding her and arms' reach. "Shit, shit, shit."

He was panicking in her panic. He laid her down prying her wrists away gently so she would stop hurting herself.

She writhed and tried to heave him off, but he wasn't on her.

He wasn't suffocating her.

Her eyes welled up with tears.

He didn't know what to do. He didn't know why she was acting like this. What happened.

Another loud gasp tore through her throat, followed by a scream.

The door flew open. "What's going on here?!" Mitsuki asked with wide eyes.

"I-" Itachi was cut off by a loud sob.

"Shit!" Mitsuki rushed forward. "Hikari, darling." She held her face. "Look at me, c'mon love you can do it."

Hikari hiccupped but tried her best to look at her like she asked.

She moved her hands to put them on Mitsuki's. Her sobs still echoing in the room as she cried.

"Very good, good girl." Mitsuki soothed. "Shh, now listen to me breathe okay?"

She still took rapid breaths.

"Follow me, you can do it. In... Out..."

Hikari listened, trying to match her pace but failing. That made her feel like something was wrong, so she started hyperventilating again.

"No, no you're doing a good job. Try again. In... Out.."

She complied. In.. out..

"See, you're good at it. Try again."

She did.

"There you go, one more time."

Hikari choked but still did so anyway.

Then she felt like the invisible weight on her chest vanished.

She slumped, panting slightly, letting her hands fall to her side.

Mitsuki sighed, looking back at Itachi who looked so concerned through the whole thing. She let Hikari's face go slowly as not to startle her.

She mentioned him over with kind eyes, and a silent gesture.

He approached the two women slowly, sitting hesitantly next to Hikari.

Her head snapped to look at him.

Oh no. He'd seen her like that. She looked away from him covering her face almost in shame.

Itachi reached out to her, but stopped himself, his hand hovering over her shoulder.

Mitsuki gave him a sympathetic look before slipping off the bed, then whispering in his ear as before she left the room. "I'll go fetch her some water alright? Stay with her."

He nodded solemnly.

Of course he would. He didn't need her to tell him that.

"Hikari," he whispered.

He saw her flinch then turn her body away from him.

He saw her like that.

She didn't want him to see her like that.

So weak, so fucking pathetic.

She whimpered when she felt his hand resting gently on her shoulder.

She didn't want him to see her like this.

"Hikari, it's okay. You're okay."

She whimpered again. Why was he still here? Why did he stay?

He frowned as she still didn't look at him. Like she was hiding away from him.

Itachi felt a lump form in his throat. "Mitsuki-san will be back with some water."

She still didn't look at him.

"Hikari, please."

She made herself even smaller.

Itachi found himself blaming himself for that intense nerve wracking panic attack she suffered from.

He was trying to make her feel better, she seemed just fine.

What happened?

What triggered it?

Filled with self doubt he reluctantly took his hand off her shoulder, and scooched away from her.

"I-I'm sorry."

Hikari lifted her face a little.

"Please, I didn't mean to upset you. I don't know what I did, but I promise I won't do it again. I won't, so _please._ Please, say something."

Hikari finally looked at him. He looked like he was about to be sick.

The mere thought of him being the cause of her more intense than usual panic attack made him want to throw himself out the window.

Hikari reached out to him, stopping herself halfway. Did he think he was the reason? He wasn't.

The was just no way. But how was she supposed to explain? How was she supposed to face him after he saw her like that?

How?

"Itachi-kun?" She needed to set things right with him.

Itachi let out a breath of relief. She didn't hate him.

He turned to her, slowly, carefully. "Are you okay?"

Hikari smiled sadly. "I-I've been worse."

Itachi exhaled then pulled her into a hug.

Hikari held him back, gripping his shirt tightly. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." Hikari muttered in his chest.

"No, no no. You have nothing to apologise for. It's okay. You're okay." He soothed, running his hands through her hair.

She shuddered. "I'm sorry you had to see me like this. I never- I-"

He shushed her gently. She didn't need to apologise for anything.

* * *

Mitsuki returned to the room to find them both snuggling together.

"Aw, look." She whispered to Yukine.

He looked over her shoulder to see the adorableness that was the two of them.

He smiled at their sleeping forms. Then a thought occurred to him. "That doesn't look like it's comfortable."

"I guess not. They'll figure it out themselves, we should let them be."

Yukine nodded leaving first with Mitsuki following shortly after, closing the door as she went.

Progress.

There was progress.

* * *

"This can't be right." Yukine frowned.

"What what's wrong?"

"Your wrists haven't healed even a bit since you got here."

"But- but it's been three weeks already."

"I'm trying Hikari I really am."

"What's happening?" Oh no. She wanted to go back to Amegakure already.

He wanted to use her hands and do something. Because so far she's been useless.

Yukine was telling her she couldn't.

With Itachi on a mission with Kisame, he left her, insisting that she stays here until her wrists are fully healed.

"Something's terribly wrong here. Hikari we might need to operate."

"N-no."

"Honey I know it's difficult for you to accept that but please."

"I don't want to go to a hospital. Please don't make me do it. Please."

Yukine sighed. "It's the only way. I'm sorry."

"N-no wait! Don't!" She fought him as he pulled her by the forearm.

"Yu, Yu please please. They'll heal on their own eventually. I-" she choked back on a sob.

"No! No! I-! No!"

"Somebody hold her down!"

No no no. She had to get out of here. There were strangers everywhere.

They were touching her. Holding her down.

Restraining her and restricting her movements.

No no. White... She could see white.

No.

It was all white.

She was in a hospital.

And they were touching her.

Somebody get her out of here. Somebody do something.

Anything.

Make them stop.

Hikari thrashed around ignoring the pain. Ignoring the shouts.

She needed to-

She gasped as a sharp pain ran through her neck.

She looked over to the person who injected her, sending a look of betrayal to him.

He was the one who brought her here after all.

* * *

Yukine stared her her unconscious figure. Her tear stained face and betrayed look still haunted him after the operation.

She would wake up anytime soon now.

Then they're getting out.

No more supervision needed.

No more staying at the hospital.

* * *

Hikari stared at her wrists and tried flexing them.

At least she can feel them now.

And she had new scars added to her collection.

Yayy...

She still refused to speak to Yukine.

She just wanted to go home already.

She wanted Itachi to comfort her and tell her she was fine. That everything was okay because she felt like it wasn't.

Like she wasn't

She looked up at the sound of someone knocking on her door.

"Come in."

"Hey, I'm so sorry I'm late."

She felt herself smile.

Itachi's here.

"Itachi-kun."

Oh no, something was wrong. That tone.

He dropped the bag he had with him and sat next to her on the couch.

"What happened are you alright?"

"I-I-"

"Hey, it's okay. I'm right here. I'm not going anywhere." He held her hand stroking it gently with the pads of his thumbs.

Hikari just nodded.

Itachi sighed.

She looked like she suffered a lot over the past four weeks.

"Hikari."

She looked up at the sound of her name being called.

She was startled by a flick to the forehead.

"Ow. What was that for?"

He just kept his fingers hovering over her forehead with a fond smile.

She found herself blushing at the look he gave her and covered her forehead with her hand, looking away shyly.

What was with that look anyway?

* * *

**It's shorter than usual and I'm so sorry for that. Also I know I'm like super late but writers block man. It just felt right ending it there. Cute little bonding. Writing this chapter was really intense so that's all I can offer. Buuuuttt this chapter hints at something coming soon anyone can guess what it is?****As always please review I'd love to hear what you guys think! Feel free to pm me anytime I'll reply as soon as I see it!**


	23. Blood, Sweat, and Tears

Itachi held his fond gaze to Hikari, resting his chin on his hand.

She was still blushing. Stealing a glance every now and then only to see that look growing more and more expressive and affectionate as the seconds passed by.

Hikari covered her face as her blush intensified. That was Itachi's cue to wrap his arms around her from the back.

Hikari jumped at the sudden contact.

"What's with you all of a sudden?" She squealed.

"Nothing." He rested his head on her shoulder. Humming quietly to himself.

"Then what's going on? Are you alright?"

He made a sound of agreement, closing his eyes.

"Hikari?" He whispered.

"Yes?"

"Are you uncomfortable when I touch you?" Was there no better way to word it?

No, no there wasn't.

"What?"

He squeezed her harder to him. "Does this make you uncomfortable?"

Hikari closed her eyes. Did it?

"I- I don't think so."

"Are you sure?"

"I don't know. Look if it's you I don't mind." Right?

"That's not what I'm asking. Hikari I need you to-"

"I know! Alright? I know what your asking. I just don't know how to answer that."

He frowned, loosening his hold on her to let her go, but she stopped him by putting her hand on his forearm.

"Hikari." His tone was firm but gentle. He loosened his hold on her more.

"It's not that, Itachi please it's not that. It's not you."

He reluctantly hugged her again, her back meeting his chest this time.

Closer.

"It doesn't make me uncomfortable, this, you. It doesn't."

"You'll tell me if it does?"

She nodded hesitantly.

"Hikari."

"Okay, I will, I promise."

That seemed to do it because he snuggled back into her neck.

"How about this?"

Hikari smiled. "Itachi, you're fine."

"Good, I got you a little something."

"What is it?"

"It's a surprise." He opened his eyes smiling.

"I think, it can wait."

"Nope." He let her go, getting up.

Hikari whined childishly.

"Oh come on, you'll love it."

Hikari grumbled. "For your sake I hope I do."

Itachi tossed her a box.

Hikari barely caught it, fumbling with it for a bit until she had a secure hold of it.

She hugged it close to her chest, still tense from the slight leap of her heartbeat.

"A-a heads up would- would've been nice." She barely stuttered out.

"Open it!"

Hikari nodded absentmindedly, opening the rectangular white box.

"Is this... Chocolate!" She squealed. "From Kumo too!"

Itachi smiled at that and walked back sitting beside her.

"Oh my God this is so good! I knew Kumo chocolate is the best! We should try making that sometime!"

"That would be nice."

"How did you even get this? Was your mission in Kumo?"

"No, but I might've pulled a few strings."

Hikari frowned. "To get _chocolate_?"

He nodded.

"That seems extra."

"Well you-" he flicked her forehead again. "- were feeling so down lately. I thought this would cheer you up."

"And right you were!" She popped another one into her mouth.

Itachi tried taking one but was met with a gentle yet warning slap on his hand.

"No, mine." Hikari pulled the box away protectively.

Itachi made a face at her.

"I bought that! Give it here!" He lunged at her.

"Ah no wait! Itachi!" In her frenzy to dodge the whole box fell out of her hand and she ended up tackled to the floor.

They both laughed at their position. Itachi holding her down playfully while the chuckled at their childish antics.

"Gah! You ruined my chocolate."

"That's what you care about?" He asked getting off.

"Itachi-kun, it's _chocolate!_"

"Fair enough." He laughed. "Relax, I got us plenty."

* * *

"What are you doing?" Hikari asked one evening, eyeing the board between Sasori and Itachi.

"Chess."

Hikari made a face. "What's that?"

The both looked up at her in surprise.

"Why are you looking at me like it's common knowledge?"

They eyed each other then looked back to her again.

"Do you know shogi?" Sasori asked

Hikari blanked.

"Well that answers that. We'll explain it to you when we're done alright?"

Hikari nodded and kept an observant eye on the game.

* * *

"So it's a strategic game." Itachi explained.

"Okay."

"I think we can teach it to you if you want." Sasori suggested.

Hikari scrunched up her face in doubt. "I don't think that would be such a good idea."

"Why not?"

Hikari never thought herself to be strategic. She was more impulsive than anything. Also she was sort of... slow.

"I don't think I'm cut out for these sort of games so.."

Sasori gave her a stink eye, then sat her down forcefully.

"Sit down, we'll teach you."

* * *

"Gaahhh! This just isn't happening." Hikari gripped her hair in frustration, even pulling at it.

Itachi felt if she tugged any harder she would definitely have bald patches.

"Alright, alright. What don't you understand?"

"I-uh! I"

"Very informative Hikari," Sasori said sarcastically before getting up.

"Wait, where- where are you going?"

"We both-" he gestured to himself and her. "-need a drink."

"But it's still so early."

"It's not. Not really." Itachi shrugged.

"I told you this was a bad idea. You probably think I'm stupid." She hugged her knees to her chest.

"No, you're just not cut out for this. It's fine, Hikari you can't be a genius at everything."

"You know when this is coming from you it seems even more humiliating so-"

She was cut off by his laughter. She blushed a dark shade of red. Why did she even say that out loud?

"Maybe if I wasn't so fucking... Slow! And dumb I'd have gotten it by now."

Itachi could see she was genuinely distressed by this.

She was being harder on herself than usual. Like they weren't her words.

"Hikari, I didn't mean it like that. Please don't take this the wrong way."

She nodded still looking at the ground.

Her eyes crossed as a bright pink piece of candy made it's way into her line of sight.

The huge lollipop was offered to her by a smiling Itachi.

She begrudgingly took the lollipop from him. Grumbling on about how he knew her too well.

"You look like a twelve year old." Sasori sat down next to her.

"I feel like one." She shrugged.

Yeah the lollipop made her feel better.

* * *

"Don't you look happy?" Sasori said sitting beside her on the couch.

"I'm just thinking about something."

"Try not to think too hard, we don't want you to overwork your brain."

"Gee thanks. You could try being a little nicer, Old man."

"Old man? why you..." He put his knuckles to her head, then started rubbing them into her scalp.

"Ah! Ow no no stop, stop!"

"Make me."

"Sasori!"

"Apologize!"

"I'm not apologizing for telling the truth! So you can bite- OW!"

"You sure you wanna finish that sentence?"

"Okay, okay I'm sorry!"

He let her go. "You better be."

"You know for an old man you have a strong grip."

"That's it, you better hope I don't catch you!"

"Now wait we can talk about this." She backed away when he held up three fingers.

"One."

Oh shit.

"Two."

Abort mission, abort, Sasori was pissed off.

"Three."

She bolted away with him hot on her heels.

"Hey, Hikari have you seen- Oh Sasori perfect-" Kisame was cut off by them both running past him. "You know something I'm not even going to ask." He continued on his way.

"I don't even want to know."

* * *

"Kazekage?"

"It's about time we commence our harvest." Pain said.

"Yes we'll that's nice and all, but what does it have to do with me?"

"You will accompany Sasori and Deidara on their mission."

"Now wait hold on! I-"

"Hikari." Sasori warned.

"Since when do you send us on three man missions?!"

"I've been doing that for a long time."

Well it was true but...

Hikari wanted no part in that.

Jinchurikis die when the tailed beasts are extracted from them.

She'd be killing someone slowly, painfully.

She wasn't one for torture. Hadn't these people suffered enough already?

"You start tomorrow, dismissed."

"I never ag-"

"Leave."

Sasori gave her a solemn look dragging her away by the bicep gently.

* * *

"What's gotten you all worked up?"

"I, well..."

Itachi patted the spot beside him.

Hikari took a deep breath.

* * *

"That's it someone please carry me."

Hikari collapsed on the sand drenched in sweat.

"We have two more days to go you can't expect us to carry you all the way there!"

"Both of you shut up."

"Sasori, no fair you're shielded from the sun and the heat in that big ass puppet of yours. I bet you have some sort of air conditioning in there!"

"It's called being prepared."

All jokes aside Hikari did look like she was in terrible shape.

She took her top off a long time ago, only wearing her fishnets at the moment.

She even took her boots off, and had Deidara make her a pair of clay sandals. Her hair was sticking to her face. She tied it up in a bun but that didn't help.

Now she believed she was about have a heat stroke.

"Help meee!"

"Stop complaining!" Sasori heaved her to her feet.

"I never even agreed to this shit. Me in a desert what the fuck was he thinking?"

"Hikari, I swear."

Hikari shot him a wary look. "Do what you want, can't be worse than this."

"I'll poison you."

"Be my guest."

Sasori face palmed.

"Can't you like build me one of those?"

Sasori let out a scream of frustration that made Deidara laugh.

"HIKARI!"

* * *

"We're here!" Deidara exclaimed enthusiastically.

"Oh thank God I thought I was going to die."

"You looked just about to," Sasori said in sympathy.

"Lemme, lemme rest here for a while."

"Come on Hikari we've got a mission."

"Ah! Alright fine! If I faint I blame you!"

"Right, right. I'll pamper you when we get back, okay?" Sasori promised.

"I'm holding you on that."

"Sure you are."

"Okay, off you go." Deidara let her down gently, careful not to hurt her sunburnt skin.

"Thank you."

"Don't mention it." He had fun giving her that piggyback ride. "So this is where the people Orochimaru manipulated are."

Hikari flinched at the sound of that name.

It didn't go unnoticed, but nobody said anything.

"For some reason he leaked our information and turned into a traitor."

Hikari hugged herself. She was glad she wasn't recruited when he was still in the Akatsuki.

"We don't have a choice anyway, I wouldn't be able to recognize him after he used that justsu."

Please change the subject. Please change the subje-

"Say, um Deidara?"

"Yeah?"

"Is, is just one bag enough?"

"Oh? Yeah! Since all of my jutsus are so artistic I brought my favourite no.18!"

"Be careful, our opponent is a Jinchuriki," Sasori warned.

"The one tailed beast, huh." Hikari looked ahead.

"Let's go." Sasori ushered them both forward.

Great, more desert.

* * *

"Captain Yuura!"

"Don't worry it'll be over soon."

And over soon it was.

"So you really remember."

"Of course I do, Sasori-sama."

"Well that's nice, otherwise I would've used my jutsu."

"Please don't." Hikari turned to Deidara.

"I won't. Anyway! Here we go!"

The sound of chewing always threw Hikari off, but it was fine.

It was fine.

"Sasori, your husband should watch too."

Hikari snickered.

She could only imagine the look Sasori was giving them both.

"We attack from above."

Hikari watched in fascination as the clay bird grew ten times it's original size.

Deidara got up on it last after Hikari and Sasori.

With that they were off.

"See? Artistic."

Hikari watched the landscape under her.

"Careful, don't fall off." Sasori held her top to stabilize her.

"It's so pretty!"

Sasori's puppet's arm ruffled her hair.

Hikari smiled, a blush coating her face.

"Stop." She pushed his hands off gently.

That earned her a smack on the head, knocking her off balance.

Hikari made a startled noise as she slid off the large clay bird.

Sasori had fast thinking, saving her from certain death the only way he could think of at the moment.

He attached his chakra threads to her back, and limbs, securing her, watching as she swung around in the wind.

"You okay down there?" Deidara asked never taking his eyes off the road.

"I- I think so."

She felt a slight tug as Sasori dragged her back up.

"I'm not sure if I should thank you for saving me or push you off myself."

Deidara took a sharp turn.

Hikari held Sasori's cloak tightly.

"Guess that answers that." Sasori patted her head.

"You'll pay for this when we're done with this mission."

* * *

Hikari watched the stars, they looked so pretty.

She was fascinated by them every time she saw them.

The cloudy skies of Amegakure and the misty weather of Kirigakure never gave her the opportunity to see the stars as bright as they were right now. If she ever saw them at all.

With Sasori securing her with his Chakra threads in case Deidara decided to swivel sharply all of a sudden.

"You look comfy."

"I've never seen the starts this bright before," she whispered.

"What?! No way!" Deidara's obnoxiously loud voice rang through her ear.

"How much longer?"

"You know the village my dude, not me."

"My dude?"

Hikari laughed at that.

"And oh look three sky guards! And the artistic landscape of this place isn't so bad. Destroying it will be so much fun!"

She watched as three blobs dropped from Deidara's hands.

"No wait I wanted to see!"

"I'll show you later."

Hikari grumbled.

"Art is an... EXPLOSION!"

Just as he said that an explosion was heard from below them.

Hikari whistled. This was the first time she saw Deidara in action.

"Not bad."

"Not bad?! It was amazing!" Deidara whined childishly.

"Be grateful I complimented you at all, asshole."

"Hm." He landed quietly. "Infiltration successful."

They looked up to see, a kid?

Seriously? A fifteen year-old?!

Hikari barely had time to react as sand came to attack her.

She was grateful they were at night, but there was a huge disadvantage.

They were in a desert and sand was never ending.

She leaned out of the way.

"Mangetsu!"

_"Leave it to me."_

The jutsu sucked a lot of chakra out of her so she had to make it fast, considering she still had a ton to do.

Water flowed through Mangetsu's shaft as she swung.

Fight sand with water. Objective: get to the Kazekage.

"I wonder how you found us out?" Deidara leaped back in the air.

"There's no bird of that kind that lives in the desert."

"Well that saved us the trouble of searching for you." Deidra shrugged nonchalantly.

Why, why, why was she fighting a fifteen year-old?

Why did she have to end his life so early?

In her conflict Hikari was hit in the stomach by a blast of sand almost knocking her off the tower.

"Hikari!"

"I'm alright! Focus!" She held tightly until an explosion had her losing her grip.

Geographic advantage, damn you to hell.

Hikari panicked, only one jutsu came to her mind.

"Water style: water prison jutsu."

Hikari enveloped herself in her own water, landing painfully on the ground. She released the jutsu, coughing up a little water that she accidentally inhaled in her panic.

She didn't get to though because the incoming sand hand squeezed it out of her soon enough.

"Shit."

Another explosion caused by Deidara rang through her ears.

Damnit she couldn't get close.

She was whipped in the air as the hand clutching her retracted placing her directly in front of the Kazekage.

"Hikari now!"

"I know."

She whipped her head to look him in the eye.

His eyes widened as a ringing in his ear made him drop her then himself.

"Hikari!"

"Shut up!"

* * *

Hikari gasped waking up in a dry sandy place. Coughing up sand from her mouth.

"Great, more sand."

Something sharp prickled at her throat. She looked up to see the red haired kid glaring at her.

"How about you put that down?"

"I don't think so."

"I'm only trying to help-" she squealed when he pressed harder drawing blood.

"Listen, listen I-" heavy footsteps sounded behind her as she looked up at her offender.

A raccoon.

"H-hi. What's your name?" She really tried to be friendly with all the tailed beasts because Isobu was so nice to her.

"Oh what do we have here? Little Gaara and an intruder."

"Uh- I'm sorry for intruding?" She flinched when the sharp sand-sword pushed further into her neck. She didn't like his voice it was so menacing.

"Look- look I'm no going to do any-ow!"

"Why are you here?"

"I-I can't exactly explain when you have me at sword point."

"I'm not taking any chances."

"Listen man, I really don't have anything on me to actually do you any harm. Okay I'm just here to talk honest. Besides, you're two and I'm one, how much worse can it get for me?"

Gaara reluctantly retracted the sand back.

Hikari sighed. "I'm Hikari."

"Why are you here."

"Right, right I'm gonna cut to the chase."

* * *

Gaara looked at her suspiciously.

"Come on you can't make things like this up."

"Oh and you're here to warn us, are you?"

Hikari shuddered when Shuukaku spoke.

"Actually I just helped them capture you, well for now. I'm really sorry about that."

"I see! A double agent are you, tell me why should we trust you?"

"I- you shouldn't honestly I'd be surprised if you did."

"Well how about we kill you right now? If you die here you die everywhere right? What do you say Gaara?"

"N-no." Hikari's head whipped to him. His face panicked and stepping away.

"Oh come on! You can do it, you did it before didn't you? Come on Gaara!"

"No."

"Do it."

"No."

"Do it, do it, do it."

"No, no, no!" He clutched at his head.

Oh no.

"Hey asshole! Shut up!" She pointed at him. She was reminded somehow of how she behaved when Yagura was prompting her to kill someone herself. She shook her head, now wasn't the time.

"Oh? Brave one aren't you? Weak puny human."

"Weak puny human?!" Hikari sputtered. "I'll have you know I took on Isobu with my chakra sealed and my two legs broken, I can take you on ass!"

A scream took her back to the boy.

Oh God, this scene looked familiar.

"Gaara! Oh shit, Gaara!" She pulled him by the sleeves towards her.

Screaming and crying.

"God, Gaara!" She held him protectively close to her.

She glared up at Shuukau her eyes turning red.

"You bitch! I'm not helping _you_ out anymore!"

He was still crying.

"Hey, hey it's okay. It's okay. Gaara, please it's okay."

He didn't care that she was a threat, comfort was comfort. He twisted her top in his hold.

No more killing.

No more.

Hikari cradled his red head. God that hair reminded her of Sasori.

"I promise I'll help you out okay? You just have to trust me." She coaxed him gently.

He nodded.

He nodded despite the fact that all of his instincts told him not to.

"Please you think that will do any good?"

Gaara stiffened in her hold. Hikari looked at him.

"I'm getting us out of here."

"Oh no you don't."

Hikari looked up in surprise at the incoming tail.

Just as it was about to hit them, they were gone.

* * *

"She's not waking up." Deidara looked back at Hikari sleeping behind him.

"Give her some time Deidara, this is very draining for her body," He muttered to no one in particular, trying to reassure himself.

"This was a terrible idea, she's already drained as it is." Deidara complained. "Come on Hika-"

He was cut off by a gasp. "Hikari."

She jumped at the sound of his voice. Whimpering at any sudden movement.

"Hey, hey, it's okay. You're safe." Deidara attempted to calm her down.

She nodded.

"Deidara, I need water, please."

"Sir, yes sir." He tossed her a bottle.

Hikari really appreciated it. She was parched.

"Thank you."

"What's gotten you all worked up?"

Hikari looked at Deidara's back as he spoke.

"Ah! Your arm!"

"Yeah! Apparently he wasn't completely knocked out, somehow he was able to keep fighting until some point he just looked like he was crying."

Wait so up till that point he was still fighting and was able to threaten her in there? It's a miracle she survived.

"So, what's with you?"

"I- well I was attacked in there. The tailed beast isn't so friendly."

"What did you expect? Him to sing you a lullaby?!" Deidara asked.

"Excuse you! I happen to be a very friendly person!"

"You are a friendly person, but a tailed beast isn't!"

"I was trying to-"

"Gaah whatever! We need to get to Sasori."

"Right."

* * *

**A/N: Hi! So I know this has been said multiple times already, and you're probably sick of people saying this, but please make sure you stay at home, I know it can get boring and suffocating, that's why I'll try my best to up my game and write more to entertain you guys and pass time. However I have exams in two weeks on the 30th of April and I won't be done until the 17th of May, so I might not be able to keep my promise very well during these days. I _will_ try to update and write as much as I can, but I can't make any promises. Please stay safe, you keeping your family friends and loved ones safe as well by staying inside. As always thank you so much for reading, reviews do make me happy and feel free to PM me I'll answer as soon as I see it.**


	24. Ah Shit Here We Go Again

"I told you not to keep me waiting."

"Sorry man, she was having a hard time waking up."

Sasori looked at her for confirmation.

"S-sorry."

He didn't say anything.

Deidara helped her off the owl.

"What's happening now?"

"A little rest never hurt anybody, Hikari!" Deidara shrugged.

"Wait!" All three of them turned to look at a boy in all black.

"Should I...?"

"I won't let you take him!"

"Oh, a puppet master. Sasori we'll leave this to you." Hikari patted him on the shoulder and hopped on the owl again.

"Well, since I don't like waiting and I don't like to keep people waiting, I'll finish this quickly."

* * *

"Well that's so unlike you," Hikari said from her place on the floor.

"You are late, Sasori!"

"Come on now, don't be like that. We got your One tail didn't we?" Sasori shrugged nonchalantly. "It's my turn, now but it'd be so much easier for it to come to me, instead."

"Wait, we're doing two?!" Hikari sat up in shock.

"We didn't tell you?"

"No."

Sasori glared at Deidara. "Huh, my bad. S-so who do you have in mind?"

"Honestly anyone would do, I'm not picky."

Hikari whined.

This was going to be so fucking tiring she'd be surprised if her own body didn't gouge her own eyes out to cause her pain as payback for what she does it to it.

She laid back down, her skin hurting like crazy. She needed something to cool her off.

She was dehydrated sunburnt, sweaty and had a heatstroke already. Not to mention how much her body fucking hurt.

"Just kill me now."

Sasori gave her a sympathetic look. "Here, maybe this'll help." He approached her with a small bottle, with what looked like some sort of lotion inside.

"What is it?"

"Honestly this isn't my field of expertise, but seeing you like this..."

"Oh my, are you worried about me?"

He rolled his eyes. "Shut up, or I won't help you."

"Ah no please anything."

He huffed, helping her up.

"You owe me for this, Hikari."

"Put it on my tab."

Deidara supported her as Sasori went to work.

"This might sting a little bit."

"Holy fuck, shit that hurts."

"This is either stronger than I thought, or your skin's in worse condition than I anticipated." Sasori continue applying the cream onto her skin.

"Ow. Make it stop."

"I'm trying to help." He smacked her on the head, which in hindsight was probably not the best decision.

Hikari sighed, as the first sting of it went away and she was left with a cool sensation on her arm. "Seems to be working."

"Yeah, well I was the one who made it of course it's working.*

Hikari rolled her eyes.

"Sasori, thank you."

He stared at her. "Don't mention it."

* * *

"What's this place? It's so creepy." Hikari complained.

"Not as creepy as Sasori when he- Ow!" Deidara was struck in the stomach. "Hey!"

"You are late."

"Right, right sorry, brat was stronger than we expected."

"Set it up we're behind schedule already."

Hikari watched as they all assembled on the fingers.

"Now let us begin. From this point forward, it will take three days and three nights to complete it, try to be mindful of your real bodies."

"Three days! Man with Orochimaru gone shouldn't we expect it to take longer?" Deidara asked.

"If you think so better get started then." Kisame said.

Hikari sighed.

"Zetsu, be on the lookout, use your biggest range."

"You don't even have to tell me."

"Fuuin jutsu genryuu kyu fuujin."

"I dare you to say that ten times," Hikari said to Deidara.

"Hikari, focus."

"Right, right, sorry." Hikari apologized to Sasori earning a sigh from him.

* * *

God this was so tiring having to separate them both from each other and do her job properly.

Focus Hikari, don't let Gaara down.

You promised him, you're a lot of things but not a liar.

"An enemy from Konoha is approaching out hideout. He seems strong and goes by the name of Might Guy."

Guy? Again?!

"Wait who's that? They all looked to Itachi's illusion.

"A skilled jonin who is quite talented with Taijutsu it's best not to underestimate him."

"Ah yes the Bizarre Beast. Maybe I'll get to use my jutsu."

"Let me go, I'm having a hard time finding a Jinchuriki and it's pissing me off."

"No, I'll go. I have a personal vendetta against that guy."

"That's a sound idea, even for us Akatsuki you have a much larger chakra reserve. You're fit for the job, however, I will need 30% of your chakra, still."

"Right, finally."

Sasori made sound of annoyance.

Hikari put a hand on his shoulder.

He rolled his eyes but didn't say anything else.

This was getting harder and harder.

"Hikari."

She felt like she was being torn from the inside out. She took a deep breath, she needed to focus.

That kid wasn't dying on her watch.

"There's a another Konoha shinobi approaching."

"Right, who's going next?"

"Me."

Hikari's focus faltered.

"Itachi-kun..."

"I know."

Shit, she needed to be steady, for Gaara. If she did one misstep she won't be able to hide it from them, they'll all kill her on the spot, especially him.

She needed to focus. She had a bad feeling about all of this.

* * *

Hikari coughed startling both Sasori and Deidara.

"Hey you alright?" Deidara asked.

"Fine."

"We bought some time." Kisame reconnected.

"You lost me two subordinates." Sasori all but growled.

"Never mind that, how much longer?" Deidara asked worried for Hikari.

"We're almost there."

* * *

"Zetsu, dispose of the two used for the shouten jutsu."

"Right."

"Itachi, how many are there?"

"A four party, Hatake Kakashi, Haruno Sakura, The kyuubi's Jinchriki from Konoha, and an advisor from Suna, Chiyo."

Hikari felt Sasori stiffen at the mention of the advisor's name.

A family member perhaps?

Hikari bit her lip.

"Are you okay?" She mouthed worriedly.

He nodded, looking a bit more tense.

Almost there.

* * *

Gaara woke up feeling drowsy. Confused, what's happening?

Why was he here, what going on.

What was his purpose?

"Gaara!" He whipped to see her.

She looked familiar. "Thank God you're alright."

"You're... Hikari."

"Yeah, I am. I'm so glad you're okay. I was so worried about you."

"I'm.. okay."

"Good, good! You should rest up okay? I'll be back."

He nodded.

Why was she even helping him?

* * *

As soon as it was over Hikari collapsed.

Lucky for her, Sasori caught her before she fell of that high of an altitude.

"Hey, are you alright?!"

She didn't reply, she couldn't.

"That idiot probably did something stupid again." He sat her carefully on the ground, that way she didn't have a risk of falling again.

He could basically feel it. She was antsy through the whole process. Picking at her skin, which made him slap her hand away from her own arms multiple times. Fidgeting, biting her lips, tapping her fingers everywhere. It annoyed him, but it also made him notice how anxious she was.

It was definitely not because of the one tail.

Even a blind man could see that.

She most definitely did something stupid.

"To be fair we might've drained her too much." Kisame said. He's seen the way she collapsed before. Not a pretty sight.

A bang caught their attention. "It's getting so noisy out there." Pain said irritated.

"Say, Itachi you said there's another Jinchuriki out there didn't you? Don't think too badly of me yeah?" Sasori looked at Itachi.

Itachi stared back. "Tell that to her, she won't be able to handle another one so soon." He glanced to her resting her head on her knees, knees close to her chest.

He really wanted to help.

But he couldn't, because he wasn't there.

"The problem isn't her chakra, it's just her body. Poor thing." Kakuzu commented apathetically.

All Itachi could do was ask. Hikari what did you do?

* * *

"Sasori, Deidara, Hikari, you guys dispose of the ones outside, the rest of you scatter."

Hikari groaned. Somebody give her something to eat and a good night's sleep.

"What kind of bastard is the Kyuubi's Jinchuriki, Itachi?"

"He's loud and brash, he'll charge at you at first."

"That's all you have? Be more specific," Deidara said.

Itachi said nothing and disappeared.

"Actually that sounded about right," Hikari said.

"Let's go."

"Actually I was hoping for something to eat."

"Now."

"But-"

"Now."

* * *

Hikari licked the ice cream Sasori somehow brought her happily when the shattering of the barrier caught her attention.

"God damn it."

"Are we too late?"

No he's okay.

"Now which one is the Jinchuriki? Hikari?"

"Tha-"

"You bastards! I'll smash you all to pieces!"

"That one then?"

Hikari nodded. She wasn't ready to fight again, she was barely sitting up on her own.

"Good."

"Oi Gaara! Get up why are you laying around?!"

Hikari stood up.

That's when he noticed her.

"You're-"

Hikari clicked her tongue, and pulled out one of her 9mm. She didn't need him blowing her cover. They were watching.

If it wasn't for the years of training her body went through, Hikari's gun would've slipped out of her hands a long time ago.

Her hands were shaking, but she could hold them steady enough for a good aim.

That didn't go unnoticed by Sasori.

Sakura stared at them in shock.

"Don't you get it man? He's well, dead."

My god Deidara don't piss him off.

"I'm going on ahead." Hikari picked Gaara up and sat on the bird. She was sunburnt, hungry, tired and achy all over. Besides if she stayed any longer she will get roped into the fight.

"Okay."

"Wait!" Naruto rushed at her.

Don't ruin this. She shot a bullet that was deflected by Kakashi.

"Naruto, you need to think. If you go rushing in, they'll destroy you."

Naruto growled.

"Sasori, leave this one to me."

"We were assigned one jinchuriki each, don't push it Deidara."

"Come on! If an artist doesn't get enough inspiration, his sentiments are dulled, Sasori-danna. Besides, it's said that the Jinchuriki is considerably strong."

"Are you trying to convince me that your explosions are fine art? As if, fine art is something that is left long into the future, true eternal beauty."

"Guys, maybe you shouldn't have this argument right now." Not now, please not now, we need to go. Please.

"Bah, they require the same amount of labour, and I respect you but, true art is found in the fleeting moment of an explosion." Deidara waved around excitedly.

"Guys." Please.

"What kind of people are these?" Sakura stared at the three of them.

"Trust me I've been wondering the same thing for over five years." Hikari huffed.

Naruto took action, summoning a large shuriken and lunging it at Sasori.

"Deidara you little shit, are you trying to piss me off?!"

Hikari face palmed.

"Guys!"

"Well I suppose what I said would piss you off." Deidara took Gaara from her putting him in the birds mouth.

Her ice cream melted. "You guys owe me another one." She didn't even get to enjoy the only good thing about this week

"My fine art is explosions, completely different to your puppet shows."

Hikari had just about enough, pulling Deidara by his hair on the bird. "Ow, hey let go!"

"Fly!"

The bird swallowed Gaara.

"Hey! I didn't say you can swallow him. Deidara! Tell it to spit him out!"

"Relax! It's not like it going to digest him or anything."

"Wait the hell up."

"Uh-oh, you pissed him off." Hikari leaned over the edge to watch.

"That's the objective here, Dear Hikari."

"Never call me that again."

She was met with no answer. "Oh look at that. It's Kakashi." She waved at him as he followed Naruto.

"You're gonna fall." Deidara commented.

"Nah, give me some credit."

"Sakura, Chiyo we'll handle these two, for now, you handle the one inside."

Good luck with that.

"Until team Guy gets here, try not to over do it."

"Got it!"

Kakashi spoke over the radio to someone.

Hikari sat back and watched the clouds.

Maybe she can rest now.

"You don't have any food on you do you?"

"No."

"God damnit."

* * *

"Brace yourself."

"I told you not to piss him off. Can I go now?"

"Be my guest."

Hikari leaped off the bird making contact with Kakashi.

"Hikari."

She smiled. "Hi."

He lunged at her, his sharingan uncovered.

"Hey, going all out from the beginning?!" She leaped out of the way. God Kakashi why don't you listen.

She didn't want to fight, she wanted to reassure him. She had a plan.

"You! You were in on this." He was so angry with her.

"Booho that hurts Kakashi, here I thought you trusted me." Get the hint idiot.

"I thought so too." Fucking idiot.

Don't look at me like that, I'm trying to help. Why can't you just get that.

Seeing as there was no point in this, and that she was only hurting herself farther, Hikari went to retreat.

It's just that Kakashi didn't want to let her do that.

"No hard feelings, I hope." She sent a kick to his stomach.

"Hikari!"

"Okay!" She leaped off the water into the air, knocking into Naruto on her way up.

"Bye, bye!" She said as Deidara helped her back up on his bird.

"This is going to suck." She grumbled.

Deidara smirked.

* * *

"Impressive they're still chasing us."

"What did you say to him to get him all worked up?"

"What me? I didn't say anything. I only told him about the other two Jinchurikis we-"

"Idiot."

She didn't want to be reminded of them. She couldn't save them at all.

Because she didn't know how.

"Naruto! I told you to wait, we'll definitely get Gaara back, so calm down," Kakashi said.

"Listen to me."

"They're thinking up a strategy." Hikari looked to Deidara.

"Oh, let's see what they've got."

"So I'm saying that I'm a skilled Jonin with IQ like Shikamaru and long range attacks."

Shikamaru? Should she memorize that name?

"So we have what we need?"

"I told you to calm down. Ideally it would work in this situation, but we've got another problem on our hands."

Hikari smirked.

"She will impose a huge problem in our plan. We will need to create an opening, both of us, once you've calmed down and drunk up what I said, we'll continue from there."

Naruto nodded.

* * *

Hikari clicked her tongue in annoyance.

Watching as Naruto calmed down. That was good, but she couldn't do anything for Gaara right now.

"Dude, tuck his leg in or something."

"You care awfully a lot about a corpse."

"It's a Kiri thing I guess." It was true, the amount of respect Kirigakure has for corpses is immeasurable.

It wasn't the reason, but it was a good enough excuse.

Deidara listened anyway.

"More importantly I'm more worried about Kakashi than the blonde one."

"What why?" Deidara asked.

"He activated his Mangekyou sharingan."

"Shit, what's his ability?"

"I don't know."

Hikari watched in horror as the space among them began giving in, like a whirl pool, if something happens to her now.

Her body was going to hate her after this.

Hikari flicked Mangetsu quickly into the cliff side.

Teleportation took time, but she didn't have that luxury.

"Gah!"

Shit.

And she was on Mangetsu before she could blink.

She panted. "Shit, damn you Kakashi."

She leaped off just in time to see Naruto going in for the attack.

She kicked him away in panic not realizing that she probably sent him to certain death. Shit he got Gaara.

Hikari chased after them, she needed to know where he is if she was going to succeed.

"You let your guard down."

Hikari's eyes widened as they got to Deidara.

Fuck.

He appeared beside her. "Ah! Fuck dude warn me!"

"More importantly look." He pointed to where Kakashi and Naruto were.

That form gave her nightmares.

Unwanted memories flashed in her mind.

She gripped her head. "God damn it not now!" She collapsed right there.

"Hikari!"

Her world was fading.

Going out.

* * *

Hikari woke up with a gasp.

She needed to get up, without his soul nothing could bring Gaara back to life, even a life transfer.

She watched as Deidara was about to blow up.

That idiot. Hikari pushed herself up painfully.

Come on, you still have one more thing to do.

She sat up bracing herself for a detonation, but he was gone.

What?

"I sent him and his explosion to another dimension."

Kakashi you idiot you already used that twice today.

Why were all the sharingan holders careless with it.

She followed them, a few paces behind.

She couldn't even keep up if she tried, her body was giving up after all.

Come on, Hikari. You made a promise.

* * *

By the time Hikari arrived, Sakura had already done a full check up.

There was no saving Gaara.

"Kakashi!"

They all whipped their head to her.

She panted, not daring to sit down, if she did, she'll never get back up.

"I can help."

Naruto stepped protectively infront of Gaara.

"Like hell we're letting you get close to him!"

Hikari winced. Too loud.

"Listen to me, I need to do this fast. If anyone finds out about this we're all doomed." She was desperate. Only awake because she thought of her promise weighing heavily on her consciousness.

"Please!"

Naruto's stance faltered.

She was the kind nee-chan that helped him three years ago.

Who explained everything to him and promised to help him.

Who was able to get along with the Kyuubi somehow even though he hated everyone else.

He clenched his fists. "If you do anything, if anything happens to him because of you-"

"I'm not in much condition to actually do anything buddy." She smiled up at him.

It's true she looked like she was ready to collapse at any minute.

He stepped aside.

"Naruto!" Sakura complained.

"Sakura." Kakashi placed a hand on her shoulder, shaking his head.

The lengths this girl would go through.

She took slow, careful steps towards Gaara, pulling his sword out.

A red nodachi. Warm and inviting.

She pierced his chest with it.

"You-"

"Shut up! I need to focus." Her hands were shaking, Hikari was surprised she was even alive right now.

God damn it, Gaara wake up already.

A loud gasp was heard from under her, that's when the nodachi vanished.

"Welcome back." Hikari smiled getting up.

"You're. You really helped me. Why?"

"I promised didn't I? I have to go."

She really tried to go back.

She really did.

* * *

**_Hikari's hands shook._****_"Do it Hikari."_****_"I can't."_****_"Come on, do it."_****_"Please."_****_"Do it."_****_She bit her lip looking away._****_"I can't, please, Yagura I can't."_****_"I'm not asking, do it."_****_"No."_****_"Do it, Hikari. _Now_."_****_She tensed up closing her eyes as tears streamed down her face._****_She didn't want to do it._****_Yagura was still pestering her. A constant chant to just do it._****_You don't want Mangetsu to die do you?_****_No._****_Then shoot._****_Please._****_Shoot!_****_And shoot she did._****_Hikari dropped her gun, falling onto her knees, staring in shock at the dead body._****_Her first kill. Something everybody in Kirigakure celebrated, but her._****_She killed someone._****_Oh no, no, no._****_Yagura sat in front of her, tilting her head up._****_"Good girl, Hikari. Good girl." He wiped her tears away._****_Sobs racked through her throat._****_She killed someone._**

* * *

Hikari opened her eyes.

"You're awake."

"Stayed with me did you." Hikari sat up looking at Kakashi.

"They didn't want to leave you alone. You haven't been out for that long either."

"You don't say." She glanced around her, they were camping.

"Sakura healed you up. Looks like you did quite the number on your body."

"Trust me you don't know half of it."

"Here." He tossed her something.

"What's that?"

"Onigiri, you probably need it."

"I need to leave."

"We're not holding you prisoner if that's what you're thinking."

Hikari unwrapped the onigiri, eating it in silence.

"Thanks."

"No, thank you. Thanks to you Gaara's back to life and nobody died."

"You're... Welcome I guess. I should get going."

"Yes, you should."

* * *

Hikari didn't expect to be pulled in the strongest most comforting hug ever the moment she walked into her house.

"Where have you been? I was worried sick." Itachi buried his face into her hair.

She returned the hug, with a little less force. Honestly it was a miracle she was even standing up right now.

She was able to get a lift into Amegakure somehow.

All Hikari could think was she got lucky.

"I'm so sorry. How are you feeling?" She asked him.

"I'm good, but Hikari there's something you need to know." Itachi pulled away from her.

"What's wrong?"

"It's Sasori. He's... Dead."

Hikari laughed. "Right, real funny."

Itachi just looked at her solemnly.

"I never thought you'd make this kind of joke, Itachi."

"Hikari. I'm sorry." He pulled her back into his embrace. She didn't hug back this time.

"I- are you sure?"

"I'm sorry."

"What about Deidara?"

"He's miraculously fine. I thought I lost you when you didn't come back right away. What happened to you?"

Hikari didn't say anything, but she felt like someone was suffocating her.

"I'll go get some sleep." She sniffled.

Itachi watched as she climbed up the stairs. He reluctantly followed.

She needed someone to be with her right now.

* * *

**A/N: I know most of you won't read this, but I have important things to say. So unfortunately I have a strained nerve in my right wrist. I'm right handed so this is really hindering everything I do. Even my exams are taking out a lot of energy out of me than usual because of that. Until my wrist problem is solved, my writing will take on a much slower pace which could mean I can't update as often as I want to. I _will _try to write as much as I can but even just holding the pen or my phone hurts my hand in an unbearable way, as a result my next few chapters will be unrevised and unedited. I'm sorry for that inconvenience, but this will hopefully be resolved soon enough. As always please review because they really make me happy and feel motivated. Don't be shy to tell me what you think, or pm me at anytime and I'll reply as soon as I see it. Thank you so much for reading!**


	25. I'll Pick up the Pieces

"Hikari, Hikari wake up." Itachi shook her gently avoiding as much of her skin as he could. It healed nicely, but it was still a bit painful for her if someone touched it roughly. It was still freckled. He could still see the brown spots scattered all over her arms and her neck, and her face. It looked so cute to him.

"What?" Hikari groaned.

"Come on, get up."

"Why?"

"Just do it. Come on Hikari."

She swatted his hand away then covered her face with her pillow.

"No."

Itachi sighed. "Here, I'll help you, but you need to get up."

Hikari huffed in annoyance, but ignored him anyway.

Itachi rubbed his face in frustration. "Hikari this is unnecessary. I'm just trying to help."

She still didn't say anything.

Itachi sighed again and set the glass jar on her bedside. "Fine, here it is, remember to put it on."

It was medicine for her skin. The one Sasori made for her.

She hates looking at it. She got angry just seeing it.

That's why Itachi was doing that. Pestering her until she woke up.

Itachi got off the bed.

"Are you going to talk to me today?"

She didn't answer.

She could only muster one word answers, if she tried to. But she couldn't find it in herself to actually talk.

She's had enough crying.

"Okay." He took the pillow off her face gently, giving her a kiss on her forehead.

With that, Itachi walked out.

Hikari stared into the ceiling, letting a tear slip out of her eye.

She still cried anyway, pathetic.

* * *

"Any luck today?" Deidara asked, hopeful.

Itachi shook his head.

"She didn't even look at me."

It was rare seeing the two of them getting along.

But they had a mutual interest at the moment.

How to get Hikari to feel better.

"How long has it been anyways?"

"Sixteen days, I think."

Deidara frowned. "No way. That's it! I'm going to talk to her."

"I don't think-" the door slammed shut. "Well there he goes."

* * *

"Hikari, Hikari, Hikari, Hiiikkkkaaariiii."

He was met with a whack on the face with her pillow.

"Ow! Okay I deserved that. Listen dude, you gotta get up."

"No."

"What?! Whaddya mean no?! Hikari you have to understand! You left me alone with these bastards for too long!"

"Don't care." She turned away from him, covering her ears with her pillow.

"Ohoho no you don't! Listen to me! You left me with a bunch of... Stiffs!"

Hikari almost smiled at that... Almost.

"Nobody is even laughing at my jokes anymore! I can't have fun! There's no one for me to bother! Sasori-danna is gone and I-" he choked up.

That alarmed Hikari.

She sat up slowly, eyeing Deidara wearily.

He averted his gaze away.

Hikari stared at him uncomfortably. It was the first time she saw Deidara cry.

Because Deidara didn't cry.

Hikari took a deep breath and offered him to sit beside her with a small sad smile.

That was all it took for both of them to break down together.

* * *

Itachi tapped on the armrest of the couch, thinking of how to make her feel better.

He knew the grieving process took months or years, but he was always used to Hikari just bouncing right back.

She wasn't this time. She was bottling up her feelings, she refused to talk to him, or anyone else.

His tapping grew more incessant.

He rubbed at his eyes as they lost focus again, squinting at the book in his hand.

It didn't work. He set the book down and leaned forward, digging the heels of his palms into his eyes.

Maybe he should call it a night.

Or check in on Hikari for the night.

That seemed like a good idea.

* * *

"Itachi?"

She looked at him sitting beside her on the bed.

He came by earlier, neither of them offering words to the other.

He hummed in reply.

"Is there, I didn't check in a long time is there anything to eat?"

Itachi set the book down looking at her so fast it hurt his neck.

"Eat?"

"Uhm yeah." She fidgeted her thumbs around.

She was asking for food. He didn't have to force her to at least eat something to survive.

She wouldn't allow him to give her any more than the bare minimum, no matter how hard he tried to, so to see her asking for it.

"You, you want to eat."

"I-I think so."

Itachi sprang up immediately. "What do you- what do you want?"

"I don't know. Cereal?"

Cereal? Cereal was better than nothing.

"Okay, okay cereal. I think we have that. Anything else?"

"Uhm, no I don't think so."

"Okay, I'll bring that to you."

"N-no wait I was just asking I'll go get it."

Itachi ignored her and trudged downstairs to the kitchen.

She was talking to him. More than a couple of words at a time.

She was progressing, slowly but surely.

Itachi pulled a bowl out to get her what she wanted. He still wished she talked to him about how she felt, but he would take what he could for now.

* * *

Hikari ate her cereal in silence. She wasn't hungry, not in the slightest but...

Every time she ate something Itachi would grow less tense.

Everyday she ate something more than the day before Itachi would sink away in relief.

Every time she put a spoon, a fork or chopsticks into her mouth, Itachi would seem less worried.

Hikari didn't want him to worry over her like that. He worried enough as it is.

Cereal was the only thing she could think of having at the moment. She didn't want to eat.

But she had to anyway.

* * *

"I'll come back tomorrow okay?" He gave her a short peck on the lips.

"Okay."

Hikari closed her eyes when the door shut behind him.

She tightened her grip on her bedsheets biting her lip until she drew blood.

It was okay, pain was okay, pain was grounding. It helped her thoughts from going astray.

Pain was welcome.

She needed a shower.

* * *

_"Hey."_

Hikari dropped her glass of water, startled by the voice she hadn't heard in so long.

"You gave me a heart attack." Hikari bent down to pick the glass shards up.

_"Sorry didn't mean to."_

"Where have you been?"

_"Eh, I've been around."_

Hikari looked up at him, giving him the stink eye.

"Think you're funny?"

_"No I just didn't want to deal with you."_

She stopped picking the glass shards, pursing her lips.

"Yes, because I'm such a pathetic human being."

_"That's right, wanna know why?"_

"I- I think I've had people telling me that enough to last me a life time, thanks."

She got up throwing the glass in the trash.

_"Hikari listen to yourself, what's pathetic about grieving? About being human? You're not allowing yourself to grieve. I think you already know the damage that could do."_

"I- I can't, if I do then-"

_"Then I'll be right here, ready to pick up when you're feeling down. And you know who else?"_

"Who?"

_"Itachi, he'll be right here too. Listen to me, you need to give yourself a chance to actually cry. Let it all out. Come on Hikari, c'mere."_

Hikari bit he bottom lip to keep it from wobbling. He knees gave out from underneath her, as she held her stomach, pressing her forehead to the floor.

Mangetsu sat beside her patting her on the back.

"Everything is going so wrong. Everything's a mess. I lost everything, I still can't remember who I am, who I used to be what I did, it still hurts. It still haunts me, I see people I've killed but I can't even remember what they look like.

"I hate myself, I hate how I look, I hate every scar I have, I hate that I don't know when or why or how I got them. I hate that the people I love left me behind. I hate that Yukine moved away and I have to travel three days to see him.

"I hate how Zabuza, and Juzo died without me actually spending any time with them even though I can barely remember who they are. I hate how I call Kisame by his first name. I hate that I joined the Akatsuki. I hate that there are two people I couldn't save because I'm so fucking weak. I hate that Itachi is trapped and I can't do anything to help him.

"I hate that Kakashi doesn't trust me. I hate that I hurt Naruto. I hate that I'm alive even though I don't deserve it. I hate that Sasori died. I hate the fucking medicine he made me. I hate that Itachi is trying to help me and I'm not letting him. I hate that he's going away. I hate that you're dead." She gripped her head pulling on her hair.

"I hate that I'm stupid. I hate that I can't comprehend chess or shogi. I hate that I can't go back home. I hate that I'm selfish, that I'm a horrible human being. I hate that I'm crying. I hate that it hurts. I hate it all. I hate _me_."

Mangetsu wasn't expecting all of that.

_"I know, I know. It sucks."_

"You don't say." She sniffled. Wiping her tears.

_"Do you feel any better?"_

"No."

_"Do you want to cry more?"_

"Ye-yeah."

_"Okay, cry as long as you want. I'll be here."_

* * *

"Hikari?"

"Come, come in." She wiped her tears away.

"Hey."

"H-hi, hi."

"Were you crying?"

"Uhm, yeah, I, I was. I was."

Itachi sat beside her.

She reached out to him, stopping halfway.

He met her hesitant gaze.

"Do you have something to say?" He asked gently.

"I'm, I'm, I'm, I'm sorry, I was ru-rude and unbearable and, and I hurt you and I never want to, to hurt you, ever, ever, I-"

"Hey, hey, breathe."

She took a deep breath too fast then started choking.

Itachi laughed. "It's okay, Hikari. You're okay."

"Okay."

"There we go. I know what'll make you feel better."

"What?"

He reached out then gave her a broom stick.

"A broom stick? I don't understand, how is this supposed to make me feel better?"

"Get up, come on."

"Wait where are we going, Itachi- Hey!" She helped as he dragged her off the bed.

She tripped over her feet tangled in the covers.

"Ow."

"Come on! Get up!"

"I'm trying."

"Well try harder."

"You could help me you know!"

He crossed his arms waiting for her to detangle herself.

She huffed in annoyance before banging her head on the floor.

Itachi winced.

"I'm trapped here forever, that's it. I'm never getting up."

Itachi shook his head getting out of the room.

* * *

"You want me to what now?"

"Hit me."

"I won't hit you, Itachi."

"Fine by me." He shrugged, swinging at her with his own broom stick.

"Ah- hey!" She jumped away barely avoiding getting hit.

He just swung again.

"What the hell is wrong with you?!"

He hit her forearm. "No talking while sparring. Are you gonna keep dodging forever?"

"Sparring?! Hold on, no one ever told me we were sparring!"

"Well I am now." He jabbed at her, but she blocked him off.

"Is this supposed to make me feel better?"

He shrugged. "That was the idea. You think you're up to it?"

"I can try."

* * *

It wasn't really sparring, but more of a get your body moving kind of thing.

They both sucked at fighting with a broom stick.

They both landed hits, Hikari more so than Itachi, but Hikari had a hunch that it was because he was letting her.

"Are you ready to call it quits?" He asked her hitting her stick.

"I thought you said no talking?" She panted.

"Hmm, I did, didn't I."

Their hair was sticking to their foreheads and necks in an uncomfortable way.

Hikari had long ago discarded her boots and stood barefoot on the grass of her backyard.

Itachi still kept his clothes on, but Hikari had half a mind to take hers off.

"I think I'm ready for a cold bath if that's what you're asking."

"Maybe I am." They both discarded their broom sticks.

"Will you brush my hair after I'm out?"

"After my own shower, yes."

"And, and braid it for me?"

"Yes."

"And stay the night?"

Itachi smiled. "Yes."

Hikari gave him the brightest smile he had seen the past month.

They still had a long way to go, but Hikari was making progress.

That's all he could ask for.

* * *

**A/N: I've been gone for quite sometime, I know. The good news is, my wrist is considerably better. I still get flashes of pain but it's a bit more bearable now. I can go back to writing and drawing. Anyway here's a chapter. it's short and angsty and fluffy all the same. The rating of this story will be changing in a few chapters, because of their contents. I'm saying it now, the rating will change to M because of mature content that will be present in the upcoming chapters. I will announce the rate change when it's time comes, but until then, please enjoy!**


	26. I'm Not Proud of My Address

"You know I had really short hair as a kid." Hikari glanced up at Itachi.

"You did?"

"Mhm, I think it was just long enough to be grabbed on."

Itachi's brushing faltered at that. He could hear the heavy 'just enough to get a comfortable grip.' hanging around.

"I think that's how my scalp became so sensitive. I don't really know." She trailed off.

She closed her eyes as Itachi brushed through her hair. It was a nightmare to manage, she knew she would get frustrated and rip it all off if she tried to detangle it.

Itachi was patient though. He sectioned her hair and worked his way through each one gently.

Hikari felt slightly guilty at that, but he still didn't mind.

"I'm sorry I'm doing this to you."

"Don't worry about it. I like doing it." He smiled as he took another section to work through it.

"Thank you."

* * *

_"It's okay Hikari." He wiped her tears away.__It was such a kind voice. So caring and gentle.__"It's okay baby, you see?"__Four year old Hikari stiffened her lip. Nodding.__"It's okay." She couldn't see his face._

* * *

Hikari woke up feeling dazed.

She touched her face to find it wet.

She didn't even realize she was crying.

"Who was that?"

She sighed glancing to her window. "Such a strange dream."

It was raining like usual.

Her head was pounding making her squeeze her eyes shut.

She pushed herself off the bed and sat on her window seat, opening the window to listen to the soft pitter patter of the rain hitting the cobblestone streets.

She rested her head on her forearms, watching the rain fall down. The droplets dancing around with eachother.

She wanted to dance with them.

Hikari stretched out a hand lazily to catch the rain.

The coldness of it grounded her. It didn't let her stray too much.

* * *

"Hikari, Hikari."

She groaned.

"You'll get sick, get up."

"Five more minutes."

She felt arms hooking around her waist, pulling her off the window seat.

She rested her head on whoever was carrying her's shoulder, until she could feel the soft surface of her bed underneath her. She sank into it, silently thanking him.

* * *

"How is she?"

Yukine shook his head, closing the door gently behind him.

"Honestly, I don't know."

"She looked pretty tired to me," Mitsuki said.

"I wonder what got her sleeping on the window seat in the first place." Yukine frowned.

"She must've dozed off or something, you worry about her too much. Anyhow, she'll probably wake up with a mean headache and a sore neck, be prepared for that." Mitsuki smoothed the line between his eyebrows. "Don't frown too much, you'll get a wrinkle."

"With her as my sister, I'm surprised I'm not fifty by now."

Mitsuki laughed. "Well try not to get to that point, I'm not into fifty year olds."

"Wha- Mitsuki!"

"Nah, you can't guilt trip me outta this one!" She smiled patting him on the shoulder.

"Now hold on! What does that even mean?!" He blocked her from walking away from him by spreading his arms across the hallway.

Mitsuki deadpanned at his and ducked under his outstretched arms.

"Hey that's not fair!" Yukine shouted behind her.

She giggled but didn't turn to look at him, trudging downstairs.

"Mitsuki!"

* * *

"When did you get here?" Hikari rubbed at her aching neck to massage away the pain.

"Yes good afternoon to you too, Hikari. I'm alright thanks for asking."

Hikari rolled her eyes.

"We got here this morning," Mitsuki answered.

"Now was that so hard?" Hikari turned to Yukine who stuck out his tongue at her.

Hikari made a face at him.

"A greeting is ideal when you see another human being, Hikari."

"I don't see any." She shrugged.

Yukine gaped at her.

Mitsuki burst out laughing. "Good one!"

"Thanks! So what brings you guys here?"

"Itachi called."

"Oh."

"Hikari we just want to make sure you're okay," Yukine said.

"I'm okay."

"Hikari."

"No really! I'm fine! Just peachy!"

Yukine and Mitsuki exchanged glances.

"What's wrong with your arm?" Yukine asked.

Hikari's breath hitched. She hid her right arm behind her. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh, no clearly you do. Show it to me."

"It's nothing! Really."

"Hikari show me your arm! I'm not even asking!"

Hikari bit her lip and averted her eyes.

"Hikari!" Yukine yanked her arm painfully. "What did you do?!"

Hikari swallowed. "That's why he called you didn't he?"

"What?!" Yukine hissed at her.

"Of course he noticed! Why wouldn't he?!"

"Hikari stop trying to change the subject! What did you do?!"

"What do you care?!"

"What do I- have you gone _mad?!_" Yukine gripped her forearm tighter. "What's _wrong_ with you?!"

"Wouldn't you like to know?" She bit back.

"You! Do you- why am I even bothering?!" He yanked her closer to him, making her yelp. "What the hell did you do Hikari?!" He shook her violently.

"Let me go! Yukine let go!" She tried prying her arm from his grip, but it was like a vice. It was constricting, agonizing.

Stop, please stop. No more, _please_.

"Do you even _realize_ how serious this is?! Hikari!"

"Yukine! What's gotten into you?!" Mitsuki pushed him away from her, holding her shaking arm gently.

"Get out of the way Mitsuki!"

"Do you even realize what you're doing?!" She hid Hikari behind her, feeling the younger girl's fist holding the back of her jacket tightly.

"Do you?! Have you seen the way her arm's shaking?!" He stalked forward.

"Yukine! Get away from us, or oh so help me!"

"I told you to get out of the way!"

"And I told you not to take another step!"

Yukine gritted his teeth. "Do you realize what you're doing?!"

Mitsuki knew these words weren't directed at her.

"Answer me! Hikari do you even know?!"

Hikari tightened her hold on Mitsuki's jacket.

"Get out of the way, Mitsuki. Common sense isn't even going to work with her anymore."

"She's fucking scared of you, you ass!"

"She should be! You don't even know how angry I am right now! But she does, don't you Hikari? You want to tell her what this means?!"

Mitsuki looked back to the younger and significantly shorter woman. "Hikari?"

She was trembling all over.

"Well?!"

"No matter what it is, do you think she deserves to be this frightened?!" Mitsuki looked back to him.

Yukine took a deep breath pinching the bridge of his nose. "Hikari."

She whimpered.

Yukine felt his heart shatter. Was she really that scared? Of _him_?

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry. I'm sorry, but we need to talk."

Hikari shook her head.

He deserved that.

"I promise I won't get angry okay? Just let me look at your arm, please."

Hikari peaked at him from behind Mitsuki.

She held out a shaking arm towards him, hesitantly.

Yukine winced when he saw his fingers marking her skin a deep red.

That was definitely going to leave a bruise if left untreated.

He held her shaking hand gently, trying to steady it. Far cry from how he held her forearm earlier.

He brushed his fingers against her forearm, covering the with healing chakra.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you, okay?"

Hikari nodded.

"Can you tell me what happened?"

"I- I-"

"It's okay, take your time."

* * *

Yukine sighed in irritation. "Great. You know that was pretty reckless of you right?"

"I bet you it wouldn't be this bad if I wasn't already half-dead because of the desert." Hikari rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, well you were. Listen, Hikari, you can't keep doing this."

Hikari didn't answer.

"Hikari I'm serious! You're literally destroying your body from the inside! Do you understand that?"

"Even so! I can't just let these people die like that!"

"I know, but we'll have to look for another way." Yukine sighed rubbing at his temples.

"There is no other way! The only other way is to exchange my life for theirs! I can only do that once! There are six of them left!"

"And yet look what just one did to you! Your arm isn't even functioning properly anymore!"

"An arm for a life is a small price to pay, Yukine."

"You don't get it do you? You got lucky! This time it's your arm, the next it's your leg? Your heart? Your brain? We could never know. We can't be reckless, Hikari!"

"So you're suggesting that I just kill them mercilessly without any hint of remorse?"

Yukine huffed. "No, but you need to be more careful, the toll your body took was too much, we're lucky you only came down with this much damage in the first place. All I'm saying is don't do all these things in a row, maybe that'll lessen the damage your body receives, or better yet it wouldn't be irreversible. Try to take rests in between extraction and restoration."

Hikari nodded solemnly.

"The only good news I can give you right now is that it's not you dominant hand."

"Yippee," Hikari said dryly.

* * *

"You could've confronted me about it you know." Hikari crossed her arms under her chest.

"You wouldn't have said a word, and you definitely would not let me take you to Yukine. I called him here instead." Itachi shrugged.

Hikari huffed. "Well you're not wrong..."

Itachi smiled at her. "So?"

Hikari shook her head. "Irreversible damage. It's never going back to the way it was before."

"Oh."

"Yeah, but I'm fine with that. I was able to save a life, this is a small price to pay."

He stared at her unstable arm.

"You still won't tell me what caused that in the first place?"

Hikari averted her eyes. "I'm sorry."

"You're left-handed, though right?" He subtly changed the subject.

"Uh, yeah! So I don't think it will really bother me." She shrugged.

"Hikari."

They both turned to Kakuzu.

"Yes?" It was strange seeing Kakuzu talking to Hikari.

The two never really interacted.

"Meeting, now." He turned around and left

Hikari exchanged glances.

"Okay?" Hikari said hesitantly.

* * *

"I refuse." Hikari said her eyes turning a shade of dark orange.

Pain looked at her unimpressed.

"Excuse me?"

"No way in hell are you lumping me in with this guy!" She pointed a finger at the pink eyed man beside her.

"I'm not exactly delighted to do this either, why can't we two just go?" Hidan glared at her.

Hikari gave him a dirty look.

"You will get along for this mission."

"Abso-_fucking_-lutely not!" They both said in unison.

"Dismissed."

Hikari crossed her arm in irritation. She stayed put as both Kakuzu and Hidan left.

"I said, dismissed."

"And I chose to ignore you. You can't just force me on this mission!"

"Yes, I can."

"No you can't! Listen to me! I'm not taking part in any of this!"

"Yes, you are."

Hikari groaned. "You think I'm up for sleeping another week? No way, man. You're delusional!"

"Dismissed."

Hikari gritted her teeth, then left slamming the door behind her.

"That fucking ass!"

* * *

Hikari was spun around suddenly, then got slammed into the wall.

"Hikari."

"What do you want Uchiha?!" She growled.

"Oh come on don't be like that, I thought we were friends."

"Friends?! Me? With _you_?!" She spat out, venom dripping from her words.

"Listen, and listen well. I know what you've been doing. Don't even think for a second that you can trick me." He squeezed her right forearm tightly.

"Let go." She tugged her arm free.

"I'll let it slide for now, Hikari. Just know that if your little endeavours interfere with my plans, you'll pay the price."

She glared at him. "Sure thing, Obito."

He scowled at her retreating frame.

Hikari took slow breaths to prevent herself from spiralling into another panic attack.

He knew, he knew and he's going to kill her. She can't die just yet, these people need her. She has to save them.

"Hey."

Hikari screeched, skidding into a halt as Itachi's hand touched her shoulder.

Itachi frowned at her reaction. "Are you okay?"

"Uh, yeah!"

"Hikari."

"No, but I really don't want to talk about it. Not right now at least."

"Okay. What did they want?"

"Guess who's going on a mission with Hidan?"

"No way."

"Yes, yippee." Hikari rolled her eyes.

Itachi snickered.

"It's not funny!"

* * *

"I don't wanna go!" Hikari complained.

"Wish I could help you there, but I can't."

"I don't want to go with Hidan and I definitely don't want to go to Kumo."

"Hikari." Itachi sighed.

"What?" She turned to him.

He kissed her forehead. "Take care of yourself."

Hikari's face turned beet red, as she put a hand on her forehead. "Y-yeah, I will."

He smiled at her.

* * *

"It would be nice if you cooperate, Hikari." Kakuzu said.

"No."

"The more useful you are the faster we'll be done with this mission. Then you can kill that fucking ass again for all I care."

"Here's the thing, he doesn't want to stay dead!" They both looked back at the fuchsia eyed man behind them.

He was picking his ears.

Hikari cringed in disgust.

"Something you want to say you bitch?!"

"I don't talk to people who share their IQ number with the temperature." Hikari bit back.

Kakuzu gripped her by the hair. "Hikari."

"He's pissing me off! He started it!" She clawed at his hand. "If the braid comes apart because of you, Kakuzu, I swear-"

"We're here." He let her go. "You better drop your attitude until we're done."

Hikari scowled. "Aye aye," she grumbled.

* * *

**A/N: this turned out a bit shorter than I wanted it to, but it's because I split the chapter off before their mission starts. Hopefully the next chapter will come out sooner than this one. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
